


A student In Need

by Gameguy199



Series: STUDENT [1]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Fantasy, Fiction, Introductions & Chapters, Literature, M/M, Turtlecest, prose, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 00:37:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 52,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3431531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gameguy199/pseuds/Gameguy199
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the first day of college Mikey walks into his Japaneses Studies class and becomes enthralled by the teacher, Leo. But soon Mikey needs Leo's help when he's attacked, beaten, and thrown out of the frat house he's been staying at.</p><p>As Leo helps nurse his injured and emotional student back to health he begins to see just how fragile his student truly is. At the same time Mikey learns Leo is more then just a teacher and has his own dark past. Despite this Leo and Mikey find themselves drawn to each other.</p><p>But nothing is ever easy in college. With a football coach who hates Leo, therapy, Mikey's older brother, and upcoming finals; can Leo and Mikey overcome their dark and pained pasts while they slowly become more than just a teacher and his student?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Leonardo sighed and stood up; the class of talking students instantly falling silent as he began to write his name on the blackboard. Turning around he smiled at the class of students who stared back at him. taking a moment before he spoke he scanned the crowd, mostly teenagers who were probably looking for an easy credit…….but as he scanned the group he found his eyes drawn to a single student who was sitting in the front row. Like him the student was a turtle; although lighter skinned and smaller, with several flecks of orange around his eyes. Unlike the other students this one was sitting straight in his chair, not slumped over. Clearing his throat Leo spoke.

“Welcome to Japanese studies. My name is Leonardo; I’ll be your teacher for this class.”

A dull but polite chorus of “hello Leonardo,” Echoed back at him.

Sighing Leo began the speech he’d given dozens of times, about how Japanese studies was an important subject that required discipline and adherence to rules. By the time he was done with the speech he could easily guess who would and wouldn’t pass his class. Again his eyes flicked towards the turtle in the front row; noting that the turtle was still paying attention.

“Are there any questions for me?”

a dozen hands went into the air. Leaning back against his desk Leo spoke.

“when I point to you please stand up, give us your name and then ask your question.”

He went around the room, rolling his eyes as he found that several questions related to anime and manga; before outright telling a student to leave when she asked about tentacle erotica. Rubbing his eyes he gestured to the last student, the turtle in the front row. Mentally he prayed that it would be a serious question. He watched as the turtle stood up and spoke.

“Hi everyone. I’m Michelangelo, but most people call me Mikey……actually everyone calls me Mikey. Anyways my question is about the samurai.”

Leo sat up a little straighter; finally a REAL question.

“I heard….and it’s ok if it’s not true; but I heard that sometimes the more experienced samurai would sleep with the apprentices. Is that true?”

In the back of his mind Leo could not help but feel that Mikey’s question while oddly specific was the best question he’d be asked today. Nodding Leo spoke.

“Yes. It wasn’t uncommon, but it wasn’t required of them. But it was not about sex it was viewed as another form of training; a way to pass on the knowledge of the older samurai to the younger ones. Why do you ask?”

Mikey shrugged and sat back down, “I was just curious.”

As Mikey’s words trailed off and Leo found himself oddly speechless as their eyes connected; for a split second he found himself slightly mesmerized by Mikey’s light blue eyes. Shaking his head slightly Leo pulled himself out of those blue orbs and back into reality. The rest of the class was uneventful, going over the syllabus and what was expected of the students. Against his will he felt his eyes flick back to Mikey’s eyes whenever he turned to face the class, something about the smaller turtle was captivating; weather it was his light green skin, his smaller frame, of the flecks of orange around his eyes; something was drawing him to look at Mikey.

Mentally he thanked god when the bell rang signaling the end of class. As the students filed out of the classroom Leo sat down and dug into one of his drawers pulling out a water bottle and taking a drink. As he screwed the cap back on the bottle he found he was not alone, Mikey had approached his desk and was looking at him.

“Yes Michelangelo? Is there something I can-”

but Mikey cut him off. “ah ah ah. It’s Mikey, professor.”

Leo shook his head. “I’m afraid I must insist on calling you Michelangelo.”

But Mikey too shook his head.

“Nope. It’s Mikey.” Leo sighed,

“very well Mikey. What can I do for you?”

Mikey smiled at him, an action that sent a small shiver through Leo’s body.

“I just wanted to say that I’m really looking forward to taking your class.”

Leo smiled pleasantly at Mikey who smiled back.

“That enthusiasm will fade around week 7.”

But Mikey continued to smile and shook his head.

“Not for me. I’m always full of energy, my brother says it’s my most annoying trait.”

Leo smiled. “So you have a brother?”

He wasn’t sure what made him ask; generally he didn’t care much about his student’s outside life. And yet without thinking about it he felt himself gravitating towards Mikey, who was nodding.

“yeah. His name is Raph. He goes here too. Although he’s here on a football scholarship.”

Leo nodded slowly.

“Well I hope you continue to enjoy my class.” Mikey continued to smile at him, before nodding.

“For sure. It helps that I have such a cute teacher.”  

Leo felt himself blush slightly as Mikey gave him another smile before exiting the room, leaving Leo alone. As Mikey walked away Leo’s eyes lingered on the young turtle’s hips, which walked with a kind of sway that was very……. Shaking his head Leo did his best to clear his mind. This year was going to be very interesting.

1 WEEK LATER

Looking out over his class Leo smiled pleasantly as he found several seats were now empty of students who had either dropped out of the class or had simply decided not to show up. As always he felt his eyes drawn to Mikey who still sat in the front row; his notebook out on his desk, scribbling notes as Leo gave his lesson stopping only when the bell for the end of class rang. Turning back to his class Leo spoke.

“I expect each of you to read the next chapter in your textbook and to summarize it, as well as write down any questions you have that you wish to have answered.”

As the class filed out Leo felt his gaze drawn to Mikey who was moving slower than the other students taking his time to pack up his notebook and pen before looking up and catching Leo’s gaze. Mikey smiled, an action that Leo returned not completely comfortable with the gentle ‘whooshing’ feeling that happened in his stomach.

Sitting down in his chair he watched as Mikey again approached him, as he had done every day since class began.

“Yes Mikey? Can I do something for you?”

Mikey nodded and shifted his weight from one leg to the other, a small look of embarrassment covering his face.

“Well…..I…….the next chapter is about sexuality in ancient Japan right?”

Leo nodded; he had a faint idea where this was going. In almost every class there was generally one; but he remained calm as he watched Mikey continue to look embarrassed.

“how did they……treat…….gay men?”

Leo felt a small smile tug at the sides of his mouth.

“well……they treated them a lot better than most cultures did at that time. Going back to the question you asked on the first day there were the Kabuki acting troupe. Although historical documents have varying arguments it is widely accepted that most of the men in these acting troupes were gay. Why do you ask?”

he watched as Mikey shifted again before speaking, a gentle blush covering his face.

“Personal curiosity.”

Leo smiled at Mikey and leaned forward.

“don’t let anyone make you feel bad for being who you are ok?” Mikey looked at him but did not speak.

“You’re not sick or wrong. You’re; you.” Mikey smiled weakly at him, speaking after a moment. “thanks.”

Leaning back in his seat Leo spoke again.

“If you don’t mine me asking……does your brother know?”

he wasn’t sure why he asked. But something in his head told him to ask. He watched as again Mikey shifted nervously from one leg to the other before shaking his head.

“no…..no raph doesn’t know. I’m…..i’m not sure how to tell him.”

Leo smiled. “do you think he’ll be ok with it?”

Mikey nodded.

“I don’t think he’ll care either way. We’ve been together since foster care.” Leo cocked his head sideways.

“you were in foster care?” Mikey nodded.

“yeah, since I was born. Met raph when I was 6 and we’ve been brother’s ever since.” Leo smiled.

“Children in foster care bond tightly with each other. I think raph will accept you.”

Mikey smiled at him, a move that made his heart flutter slightly. “Thanks Leo.”

Leo smiled at the use of his shortened name.

“have a good day Mikey.” Mikey nodded.

“You too teach.”

Before turning and leaving the classroom, leaving Leo alone with his thoughts. Sighing Leo dropped his head so his forehead was resting against the desktop. What had gotten into him? in the last 7 days he’d developed some kind of……affection towards Mikey. Biting his lip he tried to come to a logical reason for this affection; yes Mikey did remind him a little of himself, and yes the young turtle was……attractive; but he was a teacher and Mikey was a student. And that was something he could not escape or betray. Sighing again Leo sat up; tomorrow he’d talk with Mikey. He’d say……something to make Mikey understand.

THE NEXT DAY

Leo scanned his students as they filed into the classroom; looking for Mikey. But a small frown covered his face, Mikey wasn’t there. Leo’s frown deepened as the bell signaling the beginning of class wrung. Starting his lesson he could not stop himself from glancing towards the empty desk every few minutes. Where was Mikey? In the last week he’d always shown up on time, eager to learn and take notes. Doing his best to remain calm Leo continued with his lesson but found himself distracted, dropping his chalk several times as well as losing his place in the lesson and stuttering several times. By the time the class was over he found his mind consumed with questions. Where was Mikey? Why hadn’t he come to class? Was everything ok with the young turtle?

As the students moved to leave his class he spoke.

“does anyone know where mick……Michelangelo is?”

several of his students shook their heads; but one a white bunny shrugged.

“I saw him leaving the Alpha cal fraternity house. He looked upset.”

As the last student left his classroom Leo gather up his coat and left, making his way across campus to were the fraternity houses were. He frowned as he passed house after house with loud music and the signs of an obvious party. Finding the frat he was looking for Leo marched up to the front door and pounded on it; doing his best to be louder than the blaring music on the other side. A moment later he wrinkled his nose as a drunk bunny stuck his head out of the door his breath wreaking of booze and possibly pot. After a moment the bunny spoke, his voice slurred.

“yer na ta pizza man.”

Leo shook his head.

“no I’m not. I’m a teacher here at the school. I was hoping you could tell me where I could find Michelangelo.”

The bunny looked at him.

"who?” Leo sighed.

“Michelangelo, he’s a turtle shorter than me, light green skin.” T

he bunny paused for a moment his face scrunched up in thought, after a moment he let out a loud laugh.

“oh I ge it. s a trick questin; yer mechel-what’s-his-name ern’t ya?”

Leo rolled his eyes. Obviously he would get nowhere talking to this bunny. Walking away from the frat house Leo instead pulled out his cellphone and dialed a number a few moments later a voice on the other end of the line spoke.

“Leo? What’s up?”

Leo smiled at Donnie’s voice. It had been a few days since he’d last seen the brainy turtle.

“I was wondering if you could help me Donnie.”

There was a slight pause.

“yeah….sure. what’s up?”

Leo sighed, Donnie’s voice was a dead giveaway to what he was doing.

“Donnie are you playing online chess again?”

Donnie was silent for several seconds. “no.”

Leo rolled his eyes.

“even through the phone you suck at lying.”

More silence; again Leo sighed.

“how many games are you playing.”

Donnie’s voice responded, an air of pride in it.

“9. And I’m winning in 7 of them.”

Leo smiled thinly, at least Donnie was winning.

“look I need your help. I’ve got a student who didn’t show up at class.”

Donnie was silent for another moment; in the background Leo could hear the click of a mouse pad.

“why is that such a big deal?”

Leo bit his lip. Why was Mikey missing class such a big deal to him? Plenty of students missed his class. Sighing Leo rubbed his eyes.

“your right. Sorry Donnie. I’m sure he’ll show up tomorrow. Sorry for bothering you.”

He didn’t have to be in the room to know Donnie shrugged.

“it’s ok. What’s his name? Maybe I can keep my ear out just in case.” Leo smiled.

“thanks Donnie, his name is Hamato Michelangelo.”

Saying their goodbye Leo hung up and slowly began to walk back to his car, before driving home. Pulling into the drive way Leo sighed as he turned off the engine. What had gotten into him lately? Normally he didn’t care if students skipped or missed his class; yet Mikey missing a single day had prompted him to call Donnie and ask for help?

Sighing again Leo buried his forehead against the steering wheel. In the back of his mind he could not help but feel uneasy, since he had not really found out why Mikey had missed his class. If what the bunny in his class had said it was possible Mikey had moved out of the frat house he and his brother had been staying at. Biting his lip Leo supposed that was an alright reason to miss class. Why then did he have a feeling of dread in his gut? Slowly he got out of the car shivering slightly; the night air had changed, no longer chilly but now outright cold; so cold that his breath made a small cloud of steam as he exhaled. Walking up to his front door Leo froze as he found that something was in front of his door. A large green form huddled against itself doing its best to keep warm in the rapidly dropping temperature.

“Mikey?”

his voice came out softly; barely louder than a whisper. He watched as the huddled green form of his student moved to look at him; he inhaled sharply.

Mikey’s face was a dead giveaway to why he hadn’t been in class that day; a black eye, slit lip and several small cuts and bruises covered the young turtle’s face. Mikey’s normally blue eyes were bloodshot and oddly cloudy, even as Leo stood there his mind reeling he watched as Mikey reached up and tried to wipe away the tears that were half frozen to his face; but only succeeded in wincing as he touched his injured face. Leo’s eyes raked the turtle’s small frame, trembling from the cold. He noted rather alarmed that although Mikey’s legs were drawn in against his body, his toes seemed to be relaxed; a bad signs when it came to reptiles and cold. He watched as Mikey tried to give him a small smile.

“sorry…….I’m late for class.”

Moving forward Leo knelt down while tugging off his jacket before wrapping it around Mikey’s shuddering form.

“are you crazy? It’s freezing outside; where is your jacket?”

Mikey didn’t respond as a fresh wave of shudders wracked his body. He felt Leo’s arms wrap around his waist and slowly help him into a standing position. Balancing himself against Mikey’s oddly limp form Leo dug around in his pocket until he found his keys Before opening his front door and half dragging the younger turtle inside. Carrying Mikey through his house into the living room where he guided Mikey down onto the couch before grabbing kneeling down in front of the fireplace busying himself; a few minutes later smiled as a fire sprang to life, casting a warm yellow light through the room. Turning around he grabbed a few blankets and wrapped them around Mikey’s still shuddering form; making sure to cover as much of the turtle’s exposed skin as he could. He could feel the younger turtle’s skin, it was ice cold, and with alarm he found several small patches of blue; a sign that the skin had been exposed to the cold for a dangerous amount of time. Biting his lip he weighed his options. the fire would help warm Mikey up, but because of the blue patches of skin Mikey needed more heat right away.

Sighing Leo moved over to the windows and closed the blinds; if anyone saw him do what he was about to do, he could get into serious trouble. Once the blinds were all closed he moved back to Mikey and gently gripped his shoulder. Pulling Mikey down off the couch Leo did his best to make him comfortable on the floor, before moving behind him and laying down next to him.

“I don’t know if you can hear me Mikey; but I’m doing this to help. ok?”

Mikey didn’t respond, instead only let out a faint whimper. Wrapping his arms around Mikey’s body Leo pulled the younger turtle against him; his hands wrapping around Mikey’s chest Leo felt a faint blush cover his face as he buried his nose against the younger turtle’s neck and exhaled warm air against Mikey’s cold skin. He could feel Mikey moving, instinctively moving closer to the source of warmth and comfort. He felt his heart clench slightly as one of Mikey’s hands found his hand and forced its fingers into his own.

Mikey’s hand was trembling just as badly as the rest of his body. He could feel Mikey trying to talk but he gently squeezed Mikey’s hand.

“shhhh. Don’t talk. Save your energy.”

After a moment Mikey responded his voice quivering and shaking.

“th….th…thank you.”

Leo pulled Mikey in a bit closer.

“It’s ok. Just rest now; get warm.”

As he spoke Leo felt Mikey shifted in a little closer. He could hear Mikey breathing, taking in large gasps of the warm air. Gently he cupped both of Mikey’s hands in his own, rubbing them gently so the skin would warm up a little faster. He could not help but blush slightly as Mikey let out a low ‘churr’. After a moment the younger turtle spoke; his voice filled with embarrassment at what he had just done.

“s…s…sorry.”

Leo shrugged and continued to rub Mikey’s hands. “it’s ok.”

Inhaling, he could not stop the faint shudder that ran through his own body as his nostrils filled with Mikey’s scent. There was something……intoxicating about the smell the young turtle was giving off; it was sweet yet….. again Leo shuddered as he inhaled another lung full.

It started out slow. As the air in the room became warmer and warmer Mikey’s body relaxed, his tense muscles releasing and allowing him to lay on the floor with less discomfort. Slowly his shudders became gentle trembles before they too vanished. Leo felt Mikey begin to stir, slowly turning so he could look at Leo who did his best to hide the faint blush that spread over his face as the young turtle looked at him. he really was……….Leo wanted to say attractive; but now was not the time. Pushing those thoughts away Leo pulled back, making sure to keep the blankets on Mikey who continued to huddle under them as Leo sat up.

“we should clean those injuries.”

Mikey looked down at the floor.“ok.”

Getting up Leo moved into his bathroom pulling out the first aid kit he kept under the sink, before making a short run to his bedroom and pulling on a small jacket. Without Mikey’s body heat, the blankets, or the fire he was feeling a little chilly.

Moving back into the living room Leo found that Mikey had moved himself and was now laying on the couch his eyes closed and his breathing almost back to normal. Kneeling down next to the obviously exhausted turtle Leo spoke.

“are you ok? Do you feel light headed?”

as he spoke Leo reached forward and touched Mikey’s forehead noting that Mikey’s skin was…….he could suppress the shudder that washed through him as he found Mikey’s skin to be soft and smooth. Slowly Mikey nodded.

“Yeah….I don’t like it.”

Leo bit his lip. Lightheadedness was a sign that Mikey needed food; his body was trying to restart without having enough fuel to keep it running. Gripping Mikey’s hand gently Leo spoke.

“Stay here. I’ll get you something to eat. Ok?”

Mikey only nodded his eyes still closed. As he got up to move the kitchen Leo could not help but notice that Mikey’s grip on his hand lingered for several seconds. Digging through his cupboards Leo found what he was looking for before returning to Mikey and pushing the wrapper into his hand.

“eat this. It’ll help.”

Mikey did as he was told, slowly unwrapping the granola bar he had been given. It was tricky; he felt disconnected from his fingers. As though he was watching them move because someone else was telling them too. He groaned as he felt Leo dab his injuries with antiseptic making them sting and burn slightly. He watched as Leo began covering the injuries with Band-Aids.

“got any ones with skateboards on them?”

he felt his heart flutter slightly as Leo chuckled, a small smile passing over his face.

“no. but I got some nice my little pony ones from when my niece came to visit.”

The split on Mikey’s lip wasn’t too bad, and it would probably heal on its own, as would Mikey’s black eye. Closing up his kit Leo spoke.

“are you still lightheaded?” Mikey nodded.

“yes…..but it’s not as bad as before.”

Leo smiled. “how about I fix you a sandwich while you stay here and keep getting warm?”

he smiled as Mikey nodded. Moving to stand up Leo felt a small shock pass through his as Mikey reached out and gripped his hand; the smaller turtle’s hand fitting perfectly inside his.

“thank you.”

For a moment their eyes connected and Leo felt his heart lurch. Slowly he leaned in and pulled the blankets around Mikey.

“it’s ok. You just rest.”

He felt a small part of him long to keep this small connection to Mikey; it made him groan slightly at the loss when he pulled away. moving into the kitchen Leo did his best to busy himself with making Mikey’s sandwich to help distract himself from the odd feeling of loss of Mikey’s touch. A short while later he returned finding that although Mikey was still bundled under the blankets, the young turtle had moved standing up and looking at the photo’s that Leo had hung from the walls. Moving over to Mikey Leo cleared his throat and watched as Mikey turned, revealing the picture he had been looking at; a small photo of Leo smiling while kissing Donnie on the cheek.

For a moment a silence stretched between the, broken when Mikey spoke softly.

“your………” Leo nodded. “yes. I’m gay. Like you.”

Mikey remained silent for a moment before taking the sandwich Leo was holding out for him. scarfing the sandwich Mikey smiled sheepishly at Leo smile smiled pleasantly back at him.

“we need to get you out of those clothes.” Mikey felt his eyes widen; his mouth opening. “I…….a………I…..” his heart was thundering in his chest, was Leo talking about…. But his thoughts were cut off as Leo shook his head.

“shit…no….that came out wrong. You’re clothes are wet. You need to put on dry clothes or you’ll catch a cold.”

Sighing Mikey mental kicked himself for jumping to such a conclusion about Leo’s words. He felt himself shudder as the older turtle gripped his hand and led him down the hallway before moving into a room. Looking around Mikey found himself in a bedroom. dropping himself down into the bed he looked nervously at Leo who remained by the door.

“I’ll go see if I can find you some clothes that will fit you.”

He nodded and watched as Leo vanished back down the hallway. Shivering slightly Mikey moved over to the door and closed it before shrugging off the blankets and beginning to strip down. His shirt came off first, the thin yellow material letting out a soft ‘flap’ as it dropped to the floor, his pants soon joining it. shivering again Mikey gripped his underwear and began to pull them down his legs.

“ok, I think I found some clothes that will-OH GOD!”

mike’s eyes jerked towards the door; Leo had come in carrying a small stack of cloths but had frozen and now stared at him. For a full 5 seconds they both stood frozen to the spot as their brains tried to catch up with what had just happened. a second later Leo moved, practically throwing the clothes at Mikey before turning and making run down the hallway; only to be stopped as he ran face first into the doorframe making his gasp in pain as his nose collided with the hard surface.

Stars burst in front of his face as he staggered backwards. Swearing under his breath he blinked furiously trying to rid his vision of the tears that now prevented him from seeing straight. He fumbled about looking for the wall or door; something to help him know where he was. He felt Mikey grip his wrist and begin pulling him along. A second later Mikey pushed him, dropping him onto the bed. Reaching up to rub his eyes Leo’s vision cleared. Nervously he looked at the floor, when he spoke he stuttered with embarrassment.

“s….sorry.” I didn’t expect….”

Chancing a glance upwards Leo felt his voice die as he found Mikey had pulled on the sweatshirt that had been on top of the stack of clothes. Against his will Leo swallowed the small rock that had formed in his throat. Mikey’s body was perfectly framed by the sweatshirt, accenting his shoulder, chest and hips. Looking back down at the floor he did his best to calm down.

“it’s ok Leo.”

Leo felt his eyes flick back up to Mikey’s. the young turtle had moved in closer now. Leo inhaled sharply as he felt Mikey touch his chest before gently pushing him back so he was lying on the bed. A moment later he shuddered as Mikey gently crawled on top of him, coming to rest with his hips against Leo’s.

“Mikey? What are you-”

but the rest of his words were cut off as a small moan escaped his mouth as Mikey gently ground his hips against Leo’s sending shivers of pleasure through his body.

“shhhhh. You’ve been nice to me Leo…..I wanna repay you.”

Leo sat up and moved to speak.

“no that’s not-”

but again he found himself interrupted not by Mikey’s hips this time but by his lips. Leo groaned as Mikey kissed him, the younger turtle’s tongue coming out to flick across his lips; as though seeking permission. Against his will he felt his hands wrap around Mikey’s wrists. why did the kiss have to feel so good? He felt himself returning it, his tongue leaving his own mouth to explore the younger turtle’s. he felt Mikey press forward grinding their hips together sending another shiver of pleasure through his body making him growl in need.

They broke apart only from lack of oxygen both of them gasping several times before Mikey leaned forward to kiss him again. as he did so Leo caught sight of Mikey’s eyes, they were oddly empty and…… he let go of Mikey’s wrists instead planting them against the younger turtle’s chest firmly hold him back.

“don’t….”

Mikey’s eyes changed, Leo watched as they filled with confusion, fear…..pain.

“did I do something wrong? Would you rather…..”

but Mikey stopped talking as he felt Leo pull him into a hug.

“Mikey……you don’t owe me anything. I want to help you.”

He struggled against Leo’s grip.

“but…..I…….need…….to repay you……I…..you……..I….”

Leo bit his lips as he waited for what was about to happen; to happen. He’d seen that look in a person’s eyes before. When he’d been younger he’d gone to bars. He’d met boys, mostly runaways; scared, confused. Unsure of where they would spend the night, or if they would even live that long. They’d throw themselves at him and other men, desperately trying to attract one so they could go back to their home and spend the night someplace warm with a roof over their heads; instead of out in the cold. Every action they took made them seem happy but their eyes betrayed them; every kiss, touch, and thrust would be met with cold, empty eyes. The same eyes Mikey had had moments ago.

He felt Mikey stop struggling and for a moment the young turtle remained still, his body tense. Gently Leo squeezed the younger turtle’s body. “I don’t want sex Mikey. You don’t have to repay me, not like this.” He could feel it now, the small trembles in Mikey’s body; each vibration growing and growing until the turtle’s entire body shook with the force of his sobs. Leo did the only thing he could do; held Mikey close against his body as Mikey began to sob, tears flowing from his eyes only to drip from Mikey’s face and land on Leo’s shoulder.

“Shhhh. Shhhhh. It’s ok, I promise everything will be ok.”

he continued to sooth Mikey, holding the younger turtle in his arms, supporting him, willing him to understand that he was safe. He could only imagine the feelings that were rushing through the young turtle’s mind. He felt Mikey bury his face against Leo’s neck and continue to sob his tears landing against Leo’s skin. Gently he did what he could rocking mike’s body back and forth, offering kind words, holding Mikey while the young turtle sobbed.

He wasn’t sure how long they stayed like this. It could have been minutes, it could have been hours; he didn’t know. he could feel Mikey’s sobs weakening, his body reaching its limit to the emotional toll it could handle. Relaxing his grip on Mikey Leo looked at the young turtle. His eyes still leaked tears but they were closed, fluttering every so often as Mikey tried to open them but failed. Gently he moved, shifting so he could lay Mikey down against the bed, pulling the covers back before covering the young turtle with them. He watched as Mikey curled up under the blankets. Moving to leave the room he looked back as Mikey spoke.

“am I dirty?”

turning back Leo looked at the young turtle who was huddled under the blankets obviously in the fetal position.

“no Mikey. You’re not dirty. You’re beautiful. I promise.”

He felt his heart break slightly as Mikey let out another sob. Moving back to the bed Leo sat down.

“do you want me to stay here tonight?”

he watched as Mikey looked up at him, eyes trying to find the hidden meaning behind his words. He shook his head.

“not like that Mikey. I’ll sleep in the chair.” He gestured to an armchair in front of the window. “I just…..do you want me to stay here tonight?”

He watched as Mikey nodded. Smiling at the young turtle Leo spoke.

“ok. Let me just use the bathroom and then I’ll be back. Ok?”

Mikey nodded and watched as Leo left the room, marching off into the darkness. Fighting back a fresh wave of tears Mikey felt like dirt. Reaching out he grabbed one of the pillows he wasn’t using and pulled it against his chest, doing his best to hold back the fresh wave of tears that threatened to spill out of him. He bit his lip until he could taste blood in his mouth. he felt dirty, used, unworthy to be here with someone who seemed to care so much for him. he flinched as Leo reentered the room. Against his will he let out a strangled sob, burying his face against the pillow. His body ached, his throat felt raw and his vision swam as he felt the room spin. He acted without thinking.

“Leo….LEO!”

he called his name, hating himself for sounding weak. His hands tore at the blankets searching for something to grab onto the keep the room from spinning any more. He felt Leo’s hand touch his; he grabbed at it, strangling Leo’s fingers with his grip. Above him Leo was speaking again.

“shhhhh, shhhhhh. It’s ok Mikey. It’s ok, everything I’ll be ok.”

He felt a wave of fatigue wash over him; suddenly he felt drained. He didn’t even have the energy to cry anymore.

Leo watched as Mikey’s entire body seemed to relax; going limp under the covers as the young turtle reached his limit and slipped into unconsciousness. Sighing he gently tucked the turtle in so he was completely under the covers before moving over to the closet and retrieving a blanket for himself. Settling himself down in the chair, Leo sighed and closed his eyes. In the morning, if Mikey was up for it; there were many questions Leo wanted answers to.


	2. Chapter 2

Leo watched as Mikey’s entire body seemed to relax; going limp under the covers as the young turtle reached his limit and slipped into unconsciousness. Sighing he gently tucked the turtle in so he was completely under the covers before moving over to the closet and retrieving a blanket for himself. Settling himself down in the chair, Leo sighed and closed his eyes. In the morning, if Mikey was up for it; there were many questions Leo wanted answers to.  
.  
.  
.  
CHAPTER 2  
.  
.  
.  
Leonardo watched as slowly Mikey began to stir; the young turtle’s eyes flipping open before slowly looking around.

“Good morning.”

He spoke softly, very aware that Mikey would be in a certain amount of pain from his injuries. He watched as slowly Mikey sat up, a grimace of pain flashing over his face as he held his ribs. Leo sat back in his armchair and watched as Mikey slowly looked around  
the room.

“Why?”

Leo smiled weakly at him. “Why what?”

Mikey looked at his hands before speaking. 

“Why did you stop me?”

Leo sighed and sat forward in his chair.

“Cause I could tell it wasn't your choice to kiss me, or try to get me to sleep with you. Now look, I’m going to go and make some food. Ok?”

Mikey nodded and Leo continued.

“Then after that I’m going to ask you questions and you are going to answer them truthfully. Got it?” Mikey nodded and Leo smiled.

“Good. Now put on the clothes I brought you last night and come out to eat when you’re ready.”

Nodding slowly Mikey watched as Leo stood up and walking out the room closing the door behind him; leaving him alone. For several moments he stayed in bed; wishing he could just sink into the blankets and vanish. He wished he’d been drunk last night, wished he’d been high, something; some excuse for the way he had acted.

But he had been sober, and there for had no excuse to why he had thrown himself at his teacher; and done his best to seduce him. Groaning Mikey buried his face against his knees. He wished Leo had just fucked him or thrown him out; anything then treating him like a normal person who deserved love. Sighing Mikey slowly got out of bed and began to pull on the clothes Leo had brought him the night before. Once he was dressed he dropped back onto the bed. His whole body shook at the idea of answering Leo’s questions. He felt fear well up in his gut at the idea of Leo looking at him; asking questions that Mikey only asked himself when he was strung out or shit-faced-drunk. For a long time he considered jumping out the window and running away. He struggled with the idea, doing his best to rationalize why he should do it; and yet he didn’t move, he remained stuck to the bed unable to move any part of his body. If he ran away he’d never stop. He’d keep doing what he had always done until the day he died. Biting his lip a fresh wave of guilt welled up inside him. He flinched as a loud knocking sound echoed through the room.

“Hey. It’s been 45 minutes. Are you coming out or not?”

Taking a deep shuddering breath Mikey felt his body move, standing up and walking across the room before slowly opening the door. He looked at Leo who was looking back at him, genuine concern covering his face.

“Look……you don't have-”

But Leo cut him off.

“If you even think about running away I’ll freeze your brother’s scholarships.”

His eyes jerked up to stare at Leo who glared at him; his gaze firm but caring.

“Please……don't…….”

Leo’s gaze softened and he slowly reached out touching mike’s shoulder. An action that  
made him jerk away slightly.

“Mikey….” He felt his eyes drawn to Leo’s; gazing into the older turtle’s eyes. “It’s ok

Mikey. I’m not judging you. I just…..I want to help you.”

Mikey laughed, not his normal warm laugh but a cold heartless one.

“Help? No one can help me.”

He flinched again and tried to shove Leo away as the older turtle gripped his shoulder.

“Yes Mikey. I want to help you. Let me help you…..please.”

Something in Mikey snapped; he grabbed Leo’s shoulders and shoved the teacher violently away. He watched as Leo staggered backward before his shell hit the wall.

“YOU CAN'T HELP ME! I’M SCUM, A WHORE, A PIECE OF TRASH TO BE FUCKED AND THEN THROWN AWAY! I DON'T MATTER!”

A split second after he shouted those words he crumpled to the floor. He gasped for air as he pulled his legs against his chest. He could hear his own words echoing in his ears in his head. It was true, all of it. He was a whore, a piece of trash; he didn’t matter. He took a shuddering breath as he tried to fight back a wave of tears that broke through his defenses making him sob. He closed his eyes, preferring the inky blackness to the sight of Leo looking at him alarmed.

“Please……”

His voice quivered as tears flowed down his face.

“Please just……..just don't look at me…….just leave me alone……..please.”

He covered his face with his hands doing his best to hide himself from Leo’s gaze. He flinched as he felt Leo pull him into a hug. He struggled halfheartedly against Leo’s  
grip.

“Why? Why……..why do you……care?”

He felt Leo pull him in tighter.

“Because, you’re my student and my friend; and you’re in pain.”

He opened his eyes; Leo was looking at him, concern reflected in every detail in his face. That concern brought a new wave of tears that flowed down his face. He continued to struggle against Leo’s grip.

“Please…..I’m dirty……please……….let go.”

But Leo didn’t let go, if anything he clutch Mikey’s form tighter.

“You’re not dirty Mikey.”

He grunted as Mikey struggled harder against his grip.

“Yes I am. You don't……you don't know…..I’ve done………let go. Let me go…….I’m dirty.”

He sobbed as Leo held him tighter. He could see it now; all the things he’d done in the past, all the horrible disgusting stomach churning things he’d done so he and his brother could survive. Every perverted action every desperate need, every depraved moment, every horrific detail all of it pulling down at him, as though trying to drag him under a sea of memories. He began to rock back and forth.

“Oh god…..oh god…….oh god…..”

White hot tears stung his face as image after image of the things he had done flashed before his eyes. He gripped Leo’s arms and clung to them like a drowning man clings to anything to try and save himself; his nails digging into Leo’s skin.

“Please……don't let me……don't let me.”

He felt pathetic as he sat there on the floor, sobbing like child.

“I’m dirty……..I’m dirty…….”

He repeated those words over and over again; memories of his past flashing before his eyes, only making him feel worse. He began struggling again, terrified that if Leo kept holing him he’d somehow find out the things Mikey had done in the past. He felt Leo shift, pulling him in closer; deeper into his loving embrace, ignoring his frantic struggling.

“You’re not dirty Mikey…..you’re beautiful.”

Mikey choked out another sob.

“Go away……please……don't……..”

Despite his words he clung to Leo’s arm even tighter; terrified that Leo would leave him. Leo could feel it; could feel Mikey retreating into himself. Gently he shook Mikey trying to keep him grounded in reality and not his memories. When Leo spoke next his voice was a little firmer than before.

“Stop saying that. I’m not going away. Do you get that? I’M NOT GOING AWAY.”

His last words come out forcefully. He watched as Mikey’s eyes locked with his for a moment. He spoke again, this time gently.

“I’m not going away. Understand?”

When Mikey didn’t respond Leo spoke louder.

“Say you understand Mikey.” Slowly Mikey nodded,

“I……I……..I understand.”

The tears were slowing now; something in Leo’s eyes had stopped them. Mikey took a deep shuddering breath trying to bring himself back under control. He felt Leo shift pulling him so they were looking into each other’s eyes.

“Just breath Mikey. IN…” Leo inhaled, Mikey mimicked him. “And OUT.”

Leo exhaled making Mikey shudder as his warm breath ran over his face. They stayed like this for a while, just breathing in and out. Slowly Mikey felt himself stop trembling. Taking a deep shuddering breath he forced himself to speak, his throat aching as he did so.

“Th….th…thank you.”

Leo shifted, slowly pulling away slightly so he could look at Mikey who sniffed loudly.

“I’m here for you Mikey.”

As he spoke he reached out and gripped Mikey’s hand.

“I’m gunna help you ok?”

Mikey sniffed again but nodded. Moving slowly Leo helped Mikey to his feet.

“Come on. You need to eat something.”

Mikey didn’t respond instead he allowed Leo to led him down the hallway and into the kitchen before sitting down at the table. He watched as Leo walked away.

“Do you want cereal? Coffee? Toast? Bacon and eggs? Waffles?”

Mikey didn’t respond. His body felt drained again, it took great effort to open his  
mouth.

“Just…..just some toast.”

Leo smiled at him and began making the toast pushing it to Mikey when it was finished. Mikey looked down at the warm bread with butter on it. As the smell hit his nostrils his stomach let out a loud rumble. Suddenly he was eat; shoving the food into his mouth as though he hadn’t eaten in days. All too soon the plate was empty; sheepishly Mikey looked back at Leo who was still in the kitchen.

“Umm……could I maybe have some cereal too?”

Leo nodded and pulled down the box from a cupboard before pouring it out into a bowl and adding milk before handing it to Mikey. He went slow this time, savoring the taste of the cereal as he ate. He could feel Leo watching him; but he ignored him, his stomach demanding he pay attention to the food he was eating. As he finished the last of the cereal Leo spoke.

“Would you like anymore?”

Mikey shook his head, noting that Leo was looking at him…..hard.

“No I’m good….so……I’ll just….”

He moved to get up. But Leo spoke his voice firm.

“Michelangelo sit down.”

It was like someone flipped a switch; Mikey’s leg instantly froze preventing him from movie. He trembled slightly as Leo looked at him for another moment before speaking.

“I want to make myself very clear Michelangelo.”

Mikey flinched slightly as Leo used his full name.

“I’m going to ask you some questions. If I even THINK you’re lying to me I will freeze your brother’s scholarships. Do you understand?”

Mikey nodded doing his best to swallow; his mouth had become very dry.

“I want to know; what happened to you last night?”

He felt Leo’s stare at him; before he could stop himself he was speaking.

“Raph and I went out to eat and…….I…..I……I told raph……about……me.”

Leo felt his grip on the table tighten.

“You told him you’re gay?”

Mikey nodded, his eyes flicking away from Leo’s gaze. Gain Leo’s grip tightened; this  
time when he spoke.

“Did he……” Leo found his voice was shaking with a mixture of anger and fear. “Did he do this to you?”

Mikey looked at him his eyes wide.

“No, no he didn’t do this.”

Leo continued to glare at him.

“Don’t lie to me Michelangelo. Did your brother give you those injuries?”

This time Mikey returned his glare.

“No. raph did not hurt me. I swear.”

After a moment Leo’s gaze softened.

“Ok. I believe you.”

Mikey exhaled a breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding.

“Thank you.” After a moment of silence Leo continued.

“What happened after that?”

Mikey shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

“Well……I told him…..and……um……he…………”

Leo watched as Mikey continued to shift for a few moments before speaking.

“He…..he left.”

Leo cocked his head. “I don’t understand.”

He watched as Mikey took a deep breath that made his entire body shake.

“He……he got up and left. He didn’t say anything. He just……stood up and……left.”

Leo watched as Mikey looked down at the floor again. Leo could see tears beginning to well up in Mikey's eyes again. Leaning forward he put his hand over Mikey, who flinched but looked up at him.

“I’m sorry Mikey.”

Mikey didn’t speak for a moment.

“I went back…..to the frat house and…….”

Again Mikey took a shuddering breath. Tears were falling down his face. Leo moved walking around the table and pulling Mikey into another hug. He felt Mikey’s body shudder and tremble as he spoke.

“They were waiting for me; the whole frat. They…….one of them heard me……and told everyone else…….they……..they grabbed me……tied me up……..made me watch as they……..as they………….”

Mikey let out a choked sob and buried his face against Leo’s chest.

“They burned my stuff…..all of it.”

Leo felt his eyes widen and he clutched Mikey closer to him. He young turtle sobbed into his chest.

“I…..I…..have nothing……..I don't even have my brother anymore……..what…….what am I supposed to do?”

Leo held Mikey against his body.

“You’ll stay here, with me.”

Mikey’s sobbing stopped and he pulled away slightly to look at Leo, who felt himself shudder as those perfect blue eyes looked at him. “What?”

Mikey’s voice was low, almost a whisper. Leo took a deep breath.

“You can stay here with me. Ok?”

Mikey didn’t speak; instead he just looked stunned at Leo who continued; trying to convince Mikey as much as himself.

“I….I have a spare bedroom; the one you stayed in last night. You can stay here.”

Mikey continued to stare at him. Leo felt his throat constrict as tears began to well up in Mikey’s eyes. He pulled the young turtle closer.

“Don’t cry. Please don't cry.”

But it was no use; tears fell down Mikey’s face as he buried it in Leo’s chest, his sides shaking. After several moments of silent crying Mikey spoke.

“Why? Why are you so nice to me? I’m…….I’m…..”

Leo growled and gripped Mikey’s chin forcing his head up so he was once again looking into those perfect eyes.

“You’re my friend and my student and you need help. You’re important…..to me.”

He spoke the last words in a hushed voice. Mikey looked at him, pain, confusion, need and want all reflected back at him in those blue eyes. A moment later their lips met, Leo’s eyes widened as he felt Mikey kiss him, doing like he had the night before. Just as the night before he found he hated himself for enjoying the kiss; allowing himself to love it for only a second before acting. He gently pushed Mikey away.

“No.”

Mikey’s eyes dropped to the floor. Leo pulled him in closer readying himself for the wave of tears that would come from the young turtle. He didn’t have to wait long. He clutched Mikey’s against his body as the young turtle began to cry again. However these sobs did not shake his whole body or make him feel numb. These sobs were smaller, gentler. He gasped for air and clung to Leo’s body; desperately trying to hold onto the feeling of love he was getting from the older turtle.

“Why…….what is wrong with me?”

Leo didn’t respond instead just pulled Mikey in closer.

“I’m gunna help you Mikey. I promise you I’ll help you. Just please don't cry anymore ok?”

Mikey nodded but still felt tears trickle down his face. Taking several deep breaths he managed to bring himself back under control. Nervously he pulled back from Leo who looked down at him for a moment.

“Would you like something to drink?”

Mikey nodded suddenly realizing how thirsty he was. He watched as Leo left his side, to move into the kitchen and fill a small glass with water before moving back to him. Taking the glass Mikey drained it in 3 large mouthfuls before taking a shuddering breath.

“Thank you….for…..for everything.”

Moving back to his seat Leo spoke.

“If you’re going to stay here there will be rules. You cannot tell people you’re staying here, understand? If anyone finds out then we’ll both get into trouble.”

Mikey nodded. “Ok.”

Leo continued.

“It’s obvious to me that you have some…..issues. Ones that I’m not really qualified to really help with. So I want you to see a therapist.” Mikey’s eyes jerked up, to look at Leo.

“A therapist?”

Leo nodded.

“Yes. My ex Donatello; I’ll set up an appointment for later this week. Ok?”

It was less of a question of if it was ok; and more of a ‘do you understand’. Mikey nodded, silently dreading talking to anyone about his problems. He flinched as he felt Leo touch his hand.

“I want to help you Mikey. But it’s not going to be easy. There are going to be days where you’ll hate me. And there will be days where you’ll want to die. But I promise you, I will help you. Ok?”

Mikey nodded biting his lip. He felt Leo squeeze his hand.

“Ok. For now would you like more to eat?”

Mikey nodded his stomach rumbling again. He watched as Leo moved back into the kitchen and began fixing more food. As Leo moved Mikey spoke.

“Why? Why are you doing this? Why are you helping me?” Leo smiled at him.

“You’re-” but Mikey cut him off. “I know I’m your student and yes we’re friends  
but…………why do this? Why do any of this? I want a real reason.”

He watched as Leo turned to look at him. After a moment the older turtle spoke.

“Because……you need help. I don't need to be a therapist to know that if you don't get help soon; you’ll self-destruct and end of hurting yourself or others.”

Mikey looked down at the table; it was true. Lately…….lately he’d been feeling on edge, tenser then he usually was. Some days he could hardly stand to look at his own reflection in a mirror because he hated what he saw looking back at him. Other days he’d snap at people for annoying him. Sighing he buried his head in his hands. He flinched as he felt Leo’s hand touch his shoulder, looking up he found Leo had moved out of the kitchen and was kneeling next to him.

“Mikey…..I’m here for you. I want to help you. Please….I needs you to understand. I don't want sex, or money, or anything from you. I just want to help you. Ok?”

Mikey nodded, feeling his throat constrict again. “Ok.”  
He bit his lip to try and stop more tears from falling. He shuddered as Leo again wrapped his arms around him.

“Can I ask you one more question?” Mikey nodded against Leo’s chest.

“How did you know where I live?”

Leo watched as Mikey pulled away from him; a sheepish smile covering his face.

“I…..um……I kind of……..followed you home one day.”

Leo’s eyes widened as he stared at Mikey who looked at the table nervously. After a moment he continued.

“It wasn't on purpose or anything. It’s not like I followed you all the way from class. I was waiting for a bus…..and you stopped at the light……and I sort of……followed you.”

Again Mikey smiled sheepishly at Leo, who blinked slowly for a moment.

“Um…….I’m……..I’m not really sure how to respond to that.”

Mikey continued to smile sheepishly at Leo.


	3. Chapter 3

He flinched as he felt Leo’s hand touch his shoulder, looking up he found Leo had moved out of the kitchen and was kneeling next to him. “Mikey…..i’m here for you. I want to help you. Please….i needs you to understand. I don't want sex, or money, or anything from you. I just want to help you. Ok?” Mikey nodded, feeling his throat constrict again. “ok.” He bit his lip to try and stop more tears from falling. He shuddered as Leo again wrapped his arms around him. “can I ask you one more question?” Mikey nodded against Leo’s chest. “how did you know where I live?” Leo watched as Mikey pulled away from him; a sheepish smile covering his face. “I…..um……I kind of……..followed you home one day.” Leo’s eyes widened as he stared at Mikey who looked at the table nervously. After a moment he continued. “it wasn't on purpose or anything. It’s not like I followed you all the way from class. I was waiting for a bus…..and you stopped at the light……and I sort of……followed you.” Again Mikey smiled sheepishly at Leo, who blinked slowly for a moment. “um…….I’m……..I’m not really sure how to respond to that.” Mikey continued to smile sheepishly at Leo.

 

CHAPTER 3

CHAPTER 3

 

 

“Headmaster Leon will see you now.”

Leo nodded and stood up; giving Anna what appeared to be a genuine smile; if anyone had looked closer however they would have seen the barely controlled contempt in Leo’s face, matched only by the faint sneer that covered Anna’s face. he didn’t even have to see her hands to know she was already texting her father. Moving into the dean’s office Leo sat down smiling politely at Leon who smile politely back.

“hello Leonardo. What can I do for you? Anna said it was of some urgency?”

Leo nodded.

“yes headmaster Leon. I’ll get straight to the point. Several days ago the members of the Alpha Cal fraternity attacked one of my student.”

The headmaster stiffened; but Leo continued, keenly aware that he had to make his case before Anna’s father arrived.

“Not only did they beat my student but they stole his belonging and burned them.”

the headmaster nodded.

“what is this student’s name?”

Leo bit his lip; he wanted to keep Mikey’s name out of it.

“The student has asked to remain anonymous, for his own safety.” He made sure to emphases that last part.

Headmaster Leon sighed and moved to speak, only to have the door behind them open and a new voice enter their conversation.

“headmaster Leon, perhaps I may be of assistance?”

mentally Leo groaned, unseen by anyone his hands balled into fists of anger, never the less he turned and forced himself to smile at Coach Oroku Saki; who had stepped into the office. Leo noted that behind Oroku Anna was smirking at him, just out of the sightline of the headmaster who smiled.

“hello, coach Oroku.”

Oroku smiled, “hello headmaster leon.”

Closing the door behind him Oroku moved into the office and dropped himself into the chair next to Leo who shifted a bit, making sure no part of him was too close to the man who some called Coach Shredder. After a moment the headmaster spoke.

“what brings you to the head office Oroku?”

Oroku shrugged.

“Anna forgot her cell phone at home, I was merely bringing it to her when I heard the name of my old fraternity; Alpha Cal.”

Determined not to look at Oroku Leo instead looked at the headmaster his heart falling as the man smiled.

“you were in Alpha Cal? I was a Zeta Mar.”

Oroku chuckled.

“you guys throw great parties.”

leo had, had enough. Clearing his throat loudly he spoke.

“Headmaster Leon, I am formally requesting that actions be taken to punish those responsible who attacked, stole from, and harmed my student.”

Next to him he felt coach Oroku shift, leaning forward in his chair.

“Are you saying members of the Alpha Cal fraternity were involved in some kind of……altercation with one of your students?”

Leo turned, glaring at Oroku who smirked back at him.

“Yes. They attacked my student and burned his possessions.”

Oroku raised an eyebrow.

“really? My players haven’t told me anything about that. And I recall correctly, most of my players are in the Alpha Cal fraternity.”

As he spoke Oroku put on a slightly confused expression that only served to infuriate Leo more; making his fist tighten.

“That doesn’t change anything. They committed a serious infraction to our code of conduct and ethics. They need to be punished for it.”

a moment of silence followed his words, broken only when Oroku spoke.

“how did you come to acquire this information?”

a slight grin flashed over Leo’s face; he’d already come up with a good lie, for this very question.

“the student came to me when he failed to hand in one of his assignments. After a bit of encouragement he told me what had happened; now I’m bringing it to you,”

Leo looked at the headmaster,

“and I want to know what are you going to do about it?”

he watched, mentally praying as the headmaster leaned back in his chair. After a moment he spoke.

“Coach Oroku these are……….serious allegations.”

Oroku nodded,

“I couldn’t agree more.”

Leo’s head snapped around to stare at Oroku who continued to speak.

“as of this moment I’m suspending the entire football team while the disciplinary committee begins a full investigation. I’ll order all of my players to answer any and all questions you have for them.”

as he spoke Oroku stood up, and moved to leave the office; pausing when he was a foot from the door. Leo watched his heart hammering in his chest as Oroku turned too looked back at him and the headmaster, a look of concern on his face.

“Although………the investigation could take months to carry out. And the regulations for college football are clear; no team under any kind of investigation may compete in the league.”

Leo felt his heart sink as he realized what Oroku was doing. He watched, as Oroku turned back to face them.

“and……if we can't compete then we’ll have to send refunds to the people who bought season or advanced tickets; it’s only fair since we won’t be at any games.”

Leo bit his lip till he could taste blood. It took every ounce of self control he had to not lung at Oroku and strangle him.

“and if they Aren’t competing in football……then my players will lose their scholarships, and they won’t be able to continue attending our school.”

Oroku allowed a moment for this information to sink in before shrugging.

“oh well. I’m sure that some of the other local schools will offer them scholarships. I’ll just have to start finding new replacement players for next year.”

“stop.”

Leo sighed; he didn’t even have to guess at what was going to happen now; nevertheless he turned and looked at headmaster Leon who had spoke. His shoulders slumped as the headmaster fixed him with a stern glare.

“I want to be sure I understand what you’ve told me Leonardo. You say the Alpha Cal members attacked your student and burned his possessions? Yet you have no evidence proving that’s what happened, and the student in question is unwilling to come forward and file the claim?”

Leo nodded, closing his eyes as he did so; so neither the headmaster nor shredder would see the faint tears that were welling up in them.

“Leonardo school policy is clear. If your student is unwilling to come forward and file the claim then I cannot ask the disciplinary committee to issue a formal investigation. And it would be unfair to those who bought season passes, as well as the students who would lose their scholarships. In the future please do not waste my time with issues unless they can truly be proven or pursued.”

Leo rolled his eyes; inside he wanted to strangle Oroku who smirked sideways at him.

“Sorry headmaster Leon.”

As he stood up to leave the office Oroku spoke in a nonchalant tone.

“Don't be too upset with him headmaster. You know what I think happened? Last week was the Alpha Cal’s pledge party; where potential pledges write down their hopes and then toss them into a bonfire. I’ll bet you anything Leo’s student accidentally put his assignment into the fire; and then fed Leo some sob story so he could have more time to rewrite it.”

Leo gnashed his teeth together. He had been about to say something when the bell signaling the beginning of class rung.

As the sound echoed through the air Oroku turned and looked at Leo, another smirk crossing his face.

“don't you have to be in class Leo? You’re not setting a very good example for your students.”

Leo bit his lip to keep himself from yelling; instead he stormed out of the office, glaring at Anna who smirked back at him.

“have a nice day Leo.”

Slamming the door to the main office Leo stormed down the hallway and into his classroom.

“EVERYONE SHUT THE FUCK UP! I’M HAVING A VERY BAD DAY SO NO ONE ASK ANYTHING STUPID OR I FAIL THEM! GOT IT?!”

no one in the class responded; their eyes wide with confusion and fear for their grades. His chalk ran across the blackboard sounding like machinegun fire. His lesson went smoothly; thank god his students took his words to heart. In fact no student said a word his entire class. Watching them leave Leo sank down into his chair and waited for his next class; which seemed to have been told about his bad mood. 4 classes later Leo felt drained, he sank back in his chair and waiting for his final class to assemble; Mikey’s class.

He wasn’t sure what he expected Mikey to be like as he walked in. he felt his sunken spirit lift slightly as Mikey smiled at him as he took his seat. The young turtle at least seemed to be happy. He wore more of Leo’s old clothes, a pair of black jeans with a red T-shirt. Leo smiled weakly at Mikey who smiled back; his smile a complete reverse of the pain that had covered Mikey’s face last night. He did his best to go about his lesson. Yet he found himself distracted, every so often he would glance back at Mikey who would smile back at him. it was odd; hours ago he’d held Mikey as the young turtle had sobbed as he relived some of the worst memories of his life; yet now he sat in class, smiling, laughing…..passing notes to the other students when he thought Leo wasn't looking. It was as though the events of last night and this morning had never happened. Watching Mikey, Leo wondered how many people truly knew about the pain Mikey was in; how many people had seen him break down like he had the night before? The bell rang signaling the end of class; shaking Leo from his thoughts. Sighing he closed the textbook; he hadn’t even gotten through half his lesson.

“Alright everyone, that’s it. I expect your papers by the end of the week, with no exceptions……..Michelangelo?”

he watched as Mikey looked up at him.

“Please stay afterwards, I need to talk with you.”

He watched as the students filed out leaving him and Mikey alone. As Mikey walked up to his desk he spoke.

“you didn’t need to ask me to stay after, I was going to anyways. It’s tradition.”

Leo raised an eyebrow at Mikey’s tone.

“how did you explain your injuries?”

as the words left his mouth Mikey changed, his shoulders slumped forward his eyes began a little less happy, and his face began slightly nervous.

“I…..I told them I feel down the library stairs.”

Leo blinked at him for a moment before speaking.

“Mikey…..would you like to see the school doctor? He might be able to give you something to he-”

“no doctors.”

Mikey’s voice was firm and offered no room for debate, yet still Leo tried.

“but he might-”

“NO DOCTORS.”

There was something in Mikey’s voice this time, some kind of emotion; a mixture of anger and panic. Leo sighed and nodded.

“very well. Do you have any homework from your other classes?”

Mikey shrugged.

“some math stuff, I don't really get it. and some English but nothing to big why?”

Leo smiled weakly at him.

“because I have contacted Donatello and he has agreed to have your first therapy session after school today.”

He watched as Mikey shifted nervously from one leg to the other. The young turtle’s face had gone blank; but it was obvious to Leo that he was afraid.

“Donatello is a good person Mikey. He’ll be able to help you. And no matter what you tell him; he won’t judge or look any different at you.”

There was silence for a moment, “how do you know?”

Leo watched as Mikey’s shoulders slumped forward a little more, as he continued to speak his voice quivered a little.

“how do you know he won’t judge me? how do you know he won’t be disgusted by my after I tell him about the things I’ve done?”

he could practically feel the fear rolling off Mikey, who’s sides were shaking now as little tracks of tears began to fall down his face. Standing up Leo walked around his desk and; only after making sure his classroom door was closed, pulled Mikey into a hug.

“because I know Donatello. He won’t judge you. He’ll only want to help you. He won’t care about your past. I know it’s scary but…..you have to trust me, ok?”

he watched as Mikey sniffed loudly before nodded.

“o..ok.”

holding the hug for a moment longer Leo did his best to give Mikey a smile; that the young turtle weakly returned. Letting go of Mikey Leo continued.

“I’m parked in the faculty parking garage across campus; if you help me with these….”

Leo gestured to a small stack of papers and books behind his desk, “then I can give you a ride without it looking to suspicious ok?”

Mikey nodded.

“ok.”

 

 

A FEW MINUTES LATER

 

 

Sitting in Leo’s care Mikey could feel his stomach tingling as they drove to Donatello’s office, a few miles away from the campus. He glanced sideways at Leo, his teacher had a firm but kind expression on his face. After a moment Leo spoke.

“Are you nervous?”

swallowing roughly Mikey nodded.

“yeah…….a little.”

Leo looked at him, a weak smile covering his face.

“It’ll be ok. Donnie is great at what he does. He’ll help you. I know he can.”

Mikey continued to look at him for a moment before looking down at his hands.

“Are you sure?”

he flinched slightly as Leo touched his shoulder.

“I promise you. Donnie can help.”

Mikey smiled weakly at Leo, who smiled back. A short while later Mikey felt his heart clench with nerves as Leo pulled into a parking spot and turned off the car.

“you ready?”

it took several minutes for Mikey to respond, his heart thundered in his chest; and he found his hands were shaking slightly.

“I’m………..I’m……………I’m scared.”

again Leo touched his shoulder.

“Mikey……”

Leo bit his lip; an action that caused him a lot of pain, from how often he had done so lately.

He wanted to reassure Mikey. To say that therapy would help; that it would allow Mikey to move on from the trauma he had endured over who knows how many years. Sighing deeply Leo spoke,

“I know it’s scary. And I know…….”

again he bit his lip, wincing as he did so. What did he know? He’d never gone to therapy; he’d never spoken about the things that Mikey had gone through. Sighing again he spoke,

“look…….I’ll admit it. I don't know what’s going to happen in there. I don't know if any of this will really help. Or if all it will do is reopen old wounds. But I can tell you one thing for sure.”

He felt Mikey’s eyes connect with his; those impossibly blue…..perfect eyes. Shaking his head slightly he continued.

“At the end of the day…….”

His hand tightened reassuringly on Mikey’s shoulder.

“At the end of the day the pain you’ve experienced; it won’t go away if you keep it bottled up inside. It’ll eat you alive until there is nothing left.”

Mikey continued to look at him, “sounds like you’re speaking from experience.”

Leo shifted slightly. “I am.”

Another moment of silence before Mikey spoke.

“What…..what is your pain?”

H flinched as Leo let go of his shoulder; his skin shuddering from the loss of warmth. He watched as Leo gripped the steering wheel tightly; so tightly that his knuckled turned white, when he spoke his voice had a tone of harshness in it.

“It’s in my past. I do not speak about it anymore.”

Mikey opened his mouth, but flinched as Leo looked at him. Leo’s face had changed, it was cold; anger etched in its features and yet……there was something else, Leo’s eyes had change. Gone was the confidence and joy that they normally held; instead……..fear shown back at Mikey who looked away.

“Ok. I’m……I’m sorry.”

Leo’s face changed, became softer.

“It’s ok. I’m sorry. Look………let’s just take this one day at a time ok?”

Mikey smiled weakly at Leo.

“ok.”

Slowly Mikey got out of the car and followed Leo through the parking lot and into the building, dropping himself into a chair as Leo walked up to the receptionist before sitting down next to Mikey. Several minutes later a door opened and another turtle stepped out. This turtle was taller than Leo, with bands of purple around his eyes, as he smiled at them Mikey noted a small gap in his front teeth.

“hello Leo. It’s good to see you again.”

Leo stood up and pulled the turtle into a small hug.

“you too Donnie. How’s your dad doing?”

the turtle smiled. “Better. Thanks for asking. Is this….”

The turtle turned to face Mikey who recoiled slightly. Something about his gaze was….off. Mikey could already see the gears in the turtle’s head working, noting every little thing he did. Leo nodded.

“Yes, this is Michelangelo.”

Mikey watched as the turtle knelt down and smiled at him.

“Hello Michelangelo. I’m Donatello; but everyone calls me Donnie.”

He remained silent for a moment before speaking.

“Mikey…..call me Mikey.”

Donatello nodded.

“Ok, but only if you call me Donnie.”

Slowly Mikey nodded.

“ok.”

Donnie smiled and motioned behind him, “shall we go and talk?”

Mikey looked to Leo who nodded reasuringly.

“Can Leo come too?”

Donnie shook his head.

“I’m sorry, no. but I’m sure he’ll stay here and meet you when we’re done.”

Leo nodded, and put his hand on Mikey’s shoulder giving it a gentle squeeze.

“I’ll be right out here, ok?”

Mikey nodded slowly.

“ok.”

Standing up he fell in line behind Donnie who led him out of the lobby and through a small hallway before turning sideways into a room before closing the door behind them. Mikey felt his heart rate jump slightly as he found himself alone with Donnie who sat down in a chair and gestured to a small couch across from him. Sitting down Mikey could not help but clench and unclench his hands nervously.

 

LATER

 

 

Leo looked sideways at Mikey as he drove back home. The young turtle had not spoke a word since they had left Donnie’s office. In fact the young turtle hadn’t even looked at him since they had left.

“Mikey……..are you ok?”

the young turtle did not respond at first. Instead Leo watched as he opened and closed his mouth several times before managing to speak.

“I……I…….I want to go to bed. I’m tired.”

Leo felt his shoulders slump slightly. Something in Mikey’s voice told him he had, had a rough first session. Coming to a stop at the light Leo spoke.

“Mind if I stop and get us something to eat first?”

his shoulders slumped further as Mikey didn’t speak; only shrugging in response. As the light turned green Leo changed lanes, and after a moment pulled into the drive through of his favorite restaurant. Placing his order Leo glanced at Mikey. The young turtle was resting his forehead against the window, his shoulder slumped forward and his eyes closed.

“Mikey….did you want anything?”

Mikey didn’t speak, instead only shook his head. He didn’t even turn to look at Leo who sighed again.

Paying for his food Leo glanced at Mikey again before returning back home, pulling into the garage Leo shut off the car and looked at Mikey; in time to watch the younger turtle open his door and step out. Leo didn’t move from his seat as he watched Mikey circle the car before going inside. Sighing deeply Leo picked up his food and made his way inside.

“Mikey…….”

He got no response. Sighing Leo pulled out his cellphone and dialed Donnie’s number. Listening to the phone ring Leo exhaled as Donnie answered.

“What?”

Leo frowned, that was not Donnie’s normal response.

“Donnie?”

a moment of silence before, “Leo? Is that you?”

Leo nodded, forgetting for a moment that Donnie couldn't see him.

“Yeah it’s me. Can we talk?”

through the phone Leo thought he heard the sound of liquid being poured.

“ok. What about?”

Leo sighed and rubbed his forehead, Donnie was acting strange.

“About Mikey?”

there was a long moment of silence, broken again by the sound of liquid being poured and a faint ‘ching’.

“Yeah….yeah I think that would be for the best. Come over to my place.”

Leo nodded.

“ok.”

Hanging up the phone Leo glanced down at the food he’d bought, for a moment before turning around; all thoughts of food now gone from his mind. Moving down the halway Leo stopped in front of Mikey’s door. Listening for any sounds Leo found that light snoring came from the other side of the door. Meaning Mikey had indeed gone to bed. Sighing, Leo continued to look at the door for a moment before leaving the house and making his way to Donnie’s house; which was a few short blocks away. Coming to a stop Leo shut off the car and made his way to the front door, knocking on it Leo heard Donnie respond.

“SS OPEN.”

Opening the door Leo spoke.

“Donnie Are you ok? You sound odd.”

Moving through the house Leo followed the sounds of the TV into the living room where he froze. He’d known Donnie for almost 10 years now; in fact they’d met when they had been roommates in college. In those 10 years Leo had only ever seen him drink any kind of alcohol on 3 occasions. The first time had been at a wedding they had gone to when they had been dating. The second time had been at a funeral. And the third time had been after a Donnie’s father had gotten sick and had been rushed to the hospital. So the sight of Donnie hunched over the kitchen bar with a glass of what looked to be scotch clutched in his hand, made Leo pause.

“Donnie……are you ok? Did something happen? Is your dad alright?”

Donnie looked up at him, his eyes filled with emptiness and confusion. After a moment the brainy turtle shrugged.

“I’m fine. Thought I’d give alcoholism a try. I’m trying to find out if I can forget this day, if I kill a few million brain cells. Wanna join me?”

Leo moved forward and moved to take the glass from Donnie, who pulled it back out of his reach before touching it to his lips and draining it until it was completely empty. Leo noted Donnie’s hand shook slightly as he set the glass down on the counter.

“do you know the kind of people I deal with on a regular basis Leo?”

Leo didn’t respond, he could tell Donnie didn’t want him to.

“On any normal day I deal with narcissists, compulsive liars, kleptomaniacs, and sometime; SOMETIMES if I’m really lucky a sex addicts who hits on me the entire session. You know people who would be fine if they stopped feeling sorry for themselves and actually put some GOD DAMNED FUCKING EFFORT INTO GET BETTER!”

Donnie shouted those last few words his voice echoing around the kitchen. The sound of Donnie’s raised voice made him flinch. Like Donnie drinking; him yelling was not something Donnie did often. He watched as Donnie shaking reached under the counter and produced a bottle of scotch before pouring more into the glass, slopping a bit onto the counter. After a moment he continued.

“But today……today I had to sit in my office with a straight face and listen as a 19 year old boy told me about years of sexual, emotional, physical, and psychological abuse. Today for the first time I serious considered asking a patient to stop talking because I was getting upset by what he was saying.”

Leo remained silent and watched as Donnie raised his glass to take another drink; his hand and arm shaking so badly that he spilt more of the drink, then he swallowed. Taking a chance Leo moved forward and touched Donnie’s shoulder.

“Donnie……..you’re…….you’re scaring me.”

Donnie looked up at him, his eyes filled with sadness and confusion.

“you have no idea the things he’s been through. What he's done to make sure he and his brother; who by the way isn’t really even his brother, could survive.”

Leo watched as again Donnie moved to take a drink; only to have Leo reach out and take the glass from him. “That’s why I’m here Donnie. I want to know; I want to help him.”

Donnie fixed him with a glare.

“yeah….sure….help HIM get better.”

Donnie put a lot of emphasis on the word ‘him’; so much so that Leo raised an eyebrow.

“what’s that supposed to mean Donnie? Of course I want to help Mikey. He’s my student and a friend, and he needs help.”

Donnie rolled his eyes and reached out for the glass Leo had taken from him. but Leo pulled it away. When Donnie tried to reach for it again Leo put the glass to his mouth, swallowing the sour liquid and gagging as it burned his mouth and throat. Setting the glass down on the counter Leo groaned as his still empty stomach let out an angry rumble as the booze came to a stop. For a moment Donnie continued to glare at him before speaking.

“what am I saying? Well Leo you have to admit……the circumstances are………very similar.”

Leo felt something in his blood change, so kind of spike rushing through him at Donnie’s words; Donnie continued.

“I mean I can see the resemblance. I get it I really do, you look at him and you see the scared boy who was forced to do unspeakable things and never say anything about it, just like-”

but Leo cut him off his voice harsh and angry.

“Not another word Donnie.” Donnie’s glare intensified at him.

“Why not? Don't like hearing the truth?”

Leo repeated himself a bit more forcefully, his own glare getting stronger.

“NOT ANOTHER WORD.”

He could feel it now, some kind of itching, burning, tingling energy running through his body. It made his heart pump in his ears, and his fingers tap the bar trying to get rid of this feeling.

They continued to glare at each other, another minute passed before Leo spoke; mentally willing himself to calm down.

“Look. If you can't talk to Mikey without freaking out like this, then I’ll take him somewhere else.”

A second later he staggered backwards as pain radiated from his face. he stumbled backwards and tripped over his own legs falling to the ground in a heap from Donnie’s punch. For a full 10 seconds he sat there on the floor in a heap, his brain trying to catch up with what had just happened; Donnie had punched him, DONNIE HAD PUNCHED HIM. Something inside him snapped. He lashed out with his leg, knocking the chair Donnie was sitting in out from under him, sending him to the floor too. For a full second neither of them said a word. All at once they both moved Leo grabbed Donnie’s wrists as the taller turtle lunged at him; twisting his body Leo pinned Donnie to the floor beneath him.

“Your drunk Donnie.”

It was the truth, now that they were in close Leo could smell the booze on Donnie’s breath and skin. A smell he'd come to recognize after so many years as a teacher with hung over students.

“let me take you upstairs, so you can slee-”

but Donnie cut him off, using his longer body to smack him in the back of the head with his foot before wriggling free from Leo’s grip.

“I’M DRUNK BECAUSE I HAD TO SIT THERE AND LISTEN AS MIKEY TOLD ME ABOUT HOW HE WAS FIRST SEXUALY ASSAULTED WHEN HE WAS 10! I’M DRUNK BECAUSE NO MATTER HOW HARD I TRY I CANNOT GET THE SIGHT OF HIM CRYING, OR THE FEELING OF HIM RECOILING FROM MY TOUCH OUT OF MY HEAD!”

Donnie lashed out at him, smacking Leo’s face; sending more pain through his body. He watched as Donnie staggered to his feet stumbling and grunting with the effort to move. A moment later the genius turtle crumpled to the floor, his limps refusing to work properly. Vaguely Leo wondered just how many glasses of scotch Donnie had drunk before he’d arrived. After a moment Donnie spoke again.

“if you try to take Mikey out of my care I’ll file a DNR. I’ll make it a crime for you to stop him from seeing me. got it?”

those last words were a challenge, Donnie was daring Leo to test him. Leo groaned; his stomach letting out another angry rumble.

“fine Donnie……you win.”

Donnie slumped down until he was laying on the floor.

“Damn right I win. Now…..help me up the stairs.”

Leo grunted as he staggered to his feet, before reaching down and gripping Donnie’s arm. Helping the taller turtle up was a challenge, one that he almost lost and would have meant falling on top of him. However after a few moments of struggling Leo managed to pull Donnie to his feet and sling one of his arms around his shoulder.

“geez Donnie….you reek of booze.”

Donnie glared at him sideways. Leo ignored him, helping Donnie up the stairs and into his room before leaning down and pulling back the covers of Donnie’s bed before dropping the drunk turtle into it. Covering Donnie with the blankets Leo turned and had been about to leave the room when a wave of dizziness washed over him making him sway and stagger. Closing his eyes he willed himself to stay upright. Slowly he moved around the bed, before again pulling back the blankets and crawling under them. Moving closer to Donnie, Leo’s arms wrapped around the taller turtle’s waist, finding the places he had held before when they had been a couple. After a moment Donnie spoke, his voice low and tired.

“Why are you doing this Leo?”

Leo sighed, closing his eyes as he did so.

“Because he’s my student and my friend, and he needs help.”

He was drifting now, he could feel his body relaxing as he drifted closer and closer to sleep. He was only dimply aware that Donnie was speaking again.

“who are you trying to convince when you say that; others, or yourself?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikey's therapy session.

WARNING; THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MIKEY’S THERAPY SESSION AND AS SUCH IS EXTREMELY DARK. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE DEPRESSING STORIES, OR HAVE A WEAK CONSTITUTION THEN I URGE YOU NOT TO READ THIS.

AS SUCH THEY WILL BE SHORTER THEN THE OTHER CHAPTERS BECAUSE I FIND THIS KIND OF STUFF VERY DIFFICULT TO WRITE.

YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.  
=====================================================================================  
.

.

.  
“I’ll be right out here, ok?” Mikey nodded slowly. “ok.” Standing up he fell in line behind Donnie who led him out of the lobby and through a small hallway before turning sideways into a room before closing the door behind them. Mikey felt his heart rate jump slightly as he found himself alone with Donnie who sat down in a chair and gestured to a small couch across from him. Sitting down Mikey could not help but clench and unclench his hands nervously.

 

CHAPTER 3.5

 

Mikey swallowed nervously as he looked to Donnie who sat across from him. After a moment Mikey spoke, more to break the awkward silence than anything else.

“You….you have a nice office.”

Donnie smiled at him.

“Thank you. Is it ok if we start now?”

Mikey nodded, finding himself unable to speak as his mouth had become very dry. He watched as Donnie shifted in his seat, pulling out a notepad and pen.

“Now Mikey, Let’s start with some simple word-association. Ok? I want you to listen to the word I say and then say the second word that comes to mind.”

Mikey raised an eyebrow.

“I thought I was supposed to say the first word that came to mind?”

Donnie shrugged.

“Generally the first word that will come to mind is the word I just said; and this could take a very long time if you just repeat the same words back to me.”

despite how nervous he felt Mikey found himself chuckling.

“Ok. The second word that comes to mind.”

Donnie nodded and began.

“Michelangelo.”

Mikey smirked, “me.”

Donnie grinned;

“it only gets tougher from here.”

For 10 minutes Donnie said words with Mikey responding. He was carful; most therapists chose words that focus on a single subject; Donnie was smart enough to spread the words around but drop several ‘seed’ words to keep Mikey on track. Glancing down at his notes Donnie nodded as he found Mikey’s results to be similar to what he had expected them to be. Mikey’s answered show a rather drastic curve; his responses showing Donnie that Mikey would most likely go out of his way to try and help others, while doing very little to help himself. Smiling at Mikey Donnie took a moment to scan the younger turtle. He wasn't fidgeting much anymore, although every now and then he would rub the back of his hand and look around the office nervously. But it was the way that Mikey was sitting that interested Donnie. As they had gone through the words Mikey had shifted from a guarded stance to a more open but still cautious stance that showed Donnie that Mikey was starting to become a bit more comfortable with him. Although there were small signs he was still on edge.

“ok Mikey. That was good. Now if it’s ok with you I’d like to ask you a few simple questions. Nothing too hard; I just want to get a feel for how you are right now.”

Mikey nodded and shifted his body turning away from Donnie slightly while his head lowered a bit, looking down at the floor. Donnie sighed at the obvious signs of fear and uncertainty the turtle was showing.

“Leo tells me you’re in college. What is your major?”

Mikey lookd up at him before responding nervously.

“um…….anth...anthropology.”

Donnie smiled.

“ok. What about your brother?”

he watched Mikey's reaction carefully; noting that the younger turtle pulled his knees against his chest before talking.

“He’s………I think he's going for a business degree. But…….I think he mostly just wants to play football. He…….he doesn’t think ahead much.”

Donnie noted that as Mikey spoke he smiled slightly. Leaning forward Donnie continued.

“Why did you join the Alpha Cal fraternity?”

Mikey looked up at him for a second before looking back down at the floor.

“I…….I wanted to stay with raph.”

Donnie nodded. Again Mikey was falling in line with the curve Donnie had expected.

“How often do you try to stay with raph?” Mikey looked up at him.

“All the time. We’re…….we’re brothers.”

Donnie nodded and scribbled a note on his clipboard to come back to raph in a later session. He was beginning to understand now; to Mikey his need to be around raph seemed natural, to others it must seem weird; but to Donnie it was obvious.

“Mikey….I believes you have a form of Co-dependence with raph.”

When Mikey stared at him confused Donnie explained.

“Co-dependence, is a condition where two people coexist to survive. They develop a need for each other; and if that need is altered or threatened it can have disastrous result. Mikey…….I want you to think carefully now. I want you to tell me if you’ve ever done anything bad, because someone was trying to take raph away. Can you do that?”

Mikey didn’t even pause; he just looked down at the floor.

“I set a fire.”

Donnie’s eyes widened, that had not been the answer he had expected.

“Can you explain that to me?”

Mikey nodded but did not look up from the floor.

“When I…….when I was 12, someone wanted to adopt me. Just me and not raph. I begged them to adopt raph too, but they said no. the orphanage we stayed at…..it had a program where the family could take me to their home for a day and see if I liked it. I spent the night there and……and I…….I set one of their rose bushes on fire. I……I……I just…..”

Mikey’s voice trailed off as he hugged his legs to his knees, “Why did I do that?”

Mikey looked up at Donnie, tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

“I wanted so badly to be adopted….to be……wanted and loved. But…….but I couldn't leave raph there…..not with……not with the man who ran the place. I couldn't leave him alone with raph. He would have…..he would have…..hurt raph.”

Donnie bit his lip as he watched Mikey. He could see the obvious signs of a meltdown starting to show. Mikey’s eyes jerked from side to side, his nails dug into the skin on his legs and tears were freely falling down his face; and yet Donnie did nothing to stop it. He could tell Mikey needed to say these things, needed to confess and tell someone about what had happened to him. He watched as Mikey took a breath that made his entire body shudder.

“they sent me home the next day. They called me a monster, a psycho……..I just wanted to stay with raph.”

Donnie sighed. He’d become very tired all of a sudden an odd occurrence for him. But he pushed through the mysterious fatigue, “Mikey…..you said the man who ran the orphanage would have hurt raph?”

Mikey nodded. Donnie steeled himself knowing the answer Mikey was about to give to his next question, “how would he have hurt raph?”

he almost wished he hadn’t asked. He watched as across from him silent tears cascaded down Mikey’s face as he began to cry again. His heart broke as Mikey buried his head against his knees.

“he…..he…..he would have……touched raph……….like how he touched me.”

Donnie bit his lip until the pain made him gasp. He’d expected this, he’d dreaded this, in his mind as Mikey had spoken he’s prayed for this to not be the case; yet here it was the proof of what Donnie had feared since Leo had told him about Mikey and his behavior.

“Mikey…….”

His voice shook as he spoke.

“Mikey I’m going to ask you a very hard question, ok? I want you to take as much time as you need to answer…..but I need you to answer, ok?”

Mikey nodded. Taking a deep breath Donnie forced himself to ask the question he was dreading.

“How old were you when the man at the orphanage started touching you?”

it was heartbreaking to watch Mikey’s reaction. The younger turtle began to rock back and forth, his knees against his chest silent tears falling down his face. Donnie swallowed the horrible sour taste in his mouth. He hated himself right now, hated that he was forcing Mikey to relive these horrors from his past. To keep his hands from shaking he gripped his pen and notepad; he gripped them so tightly he was amazed they didn’t snap.

“10.”

It took all of Donnie’s restraint and self control to keep him in his chair. He wanted to run, to yell. To slam his head repeatedly against the wall until he forget everything about this day. In front of him Mikey stopped crying, a kind of psychological calm passing over him. When he looked up at him Donnie felt his eyes widen. Mikey’s eyes had changed, they no longer wept or sparkled; they were hollow. As though looking into the eyes of a corps.

“the other boys at the orphanage. They told me, told me what the man did to them. how he’d touch them, and hug them, and make them sleep with him. when I saw him looking at raph, I knew what he was going to do. So…….I stopped him. I made sure he stopped looking at raph and started looking at me. I made sure he’d never touch raph, because he was too busy touching me. I…..I……..I kept raph safe.”

He spoke those words with conviction; a tone that told Donnie that he truly believed in each syllable; that each word was without debate or doubt.

“I made sure to do everything he told me; EVERYTHING. I never wanted him to look at raph that way. I never…..I never……”

Mikey’s eyes changed again, they became cloudy tears forming in them again as the psychological calm he had experienced wore off.

“I never I told raph…..or anyone. I kept my mouth shut…..and did as I was told……until…….until…….”

but Mikey broke off as he began sobbing again. It was too much. Donnie had, had enough. He could no longer sit here and keep a straight face while in front of him Mikey sobbed and cried about what he had been forced to do. Setting down his notebook, Donnie moved to the couch Mikey was sitting on. Moving slowly he reached out to touch Mikey, to hug him. Only to have the younger turtle lashed out, shoving him away.

“Don’t touch me.”

the statement was so simple…….yet it had such a profound meaning. Donnie watched as Mikey pulled himself into a ball hugging his knees against his chest as tears fell from his eyes. Taking a deep breath Donnie spoke, praying his voice didn’t shake.

“Mikey……..why don't you want me to touch you?”

he watched as Mikey took another shuddering breath, “I don't want……..you to know.”

Donnie cocked his head.

“Know what?”

Again Mikey took another breath.

“the things he made me do.”

Taking his own deep breath Donnie nodded and moved away from Mikey; moving back to his seat. As he sat back down he watched as Mikey shifted, sitting back up but continuing to shift and fidget.

“Mikey…..I want you to do something for me, ok?”

Mikey looked up at him, his eyes filled with a mixture of fear and uncertainty.

“I want you to tell me about Leo.”

The change in Mikey was instant. His face flushed a faint red color, while his feet began to tap the floor nervously. The feelings of fear seemed to vanish, replaced by a kind of nervous energy that rolled off Mikey in waves.

“Leo……Leo…….is………kind. He’s…….he cares about me.”

something in Mikey’s voice made Donnie look at him.

“You sound surprised by this.”

Mikey nodded.

“I…..I……I tried to sleep with him. The night I showed up on his doorstep. He brought me inside, held me against him until I wasn't cold. He treated by injuries and let me stay the night. He even……..he gave me some of his old clothes to wear.”

Donnie nodded, all of those things were things Leo would certainly do.

“you said you tried to sleep with him. Can you tell me about that?”

Mikey nodded slowly.

“Leo walked in on me while I was getting undressed. He…..he freaked out and ran into the wall….”

Mikey let out a kind of nervous laugh. Despite how sick Donnie felt he could not help but smile slightly at the mental image of Leo running into the wall because he walked in on Mikey. But he turned his attention back to Mikey who was speaking again.

“I…..he had been so nice to me. He took me in and gave me a place to stay. I……I wanted to give him something back. I wanted………”

Mikey was trembling again and it took all of Donnie’s self restraint to remain in his seat and not try to comfort Mikey again.

“He……he said no. said……..i wouldn’t have to do that for him. I……I…….”

Mikey looked up at Donnie, his eyes filled with confusion and fear. Donnie could understand Mikey’s confusion.

“Why……why didn’t he sleep with me?”

Donnie sighed and shifted in his chair.

“Because Leo knows it will only make things worse. He wants to help you Mikey. He wants you to get better. Do you understand that?”

he watched as Mikey fidgeted in his seat before nodding slowly.

“I know…..I know he wants me to get better……but…………why?”

Donnie cocked his head as Mikey looked up at him.

“why is he doing all this for me? Why didn’t he just…….just fuck me that night and then send me away like everyone else?”

Donnie sighed.

“Because…..Leo understands the pain you’re going through. He knows that if you don't get help you’ll probably self-destruct and end up hurting yourself or others around you.”

Donnie bit his lip, mostly to prevent himself from saying more. Mikey looked down at the floor before speaking.

“I dreamt about him……..leo…….the first night……I….”

his voice trailed off as he looked up at Donnie.

“I……..we kissed…….and he didn’t push me away. he held me….told me………”

Mikey took a shuddering breath. He was starting to feel exhausted, as though he’d been running for ages.

“He told me…….I was beautiful. That he would always be there to protect me, no matter what I did. That……he…….he loved me.”

Mikey sniffed and wiped away several tears that were trickling down his face. Donnie sighed, and rubbed his forehead. Things were certainly becoming…….clearer to him.

“Mikey…..i want you to understand something.”

Mikey looked up and him and sniffed again.

“Those kinds of dreams are perfectly normal to have, ok. For the first time in a very long time you met someone who wants to help you without asking for anything in return. This is a big deal; it signifies a potential turning point in your life. Do you understand?”

Mikey nodded.

“yes…..”

Donnie smiled.

“ok. If it’s alright with you I have something I would like for you to do before out next session.”

Mikey looked up at him and nodded, Donnie smiled reassuringly.

“before you go to bed at night I want you to close your eyes and imagine Leo is hugging you ok? And I want you to hold onto that feeling when you’re going to sleep. Can you do that?” mikey nodded. 

“I know talking about this was hard Mikey. Do you want to stay here for a moment so you can calm down before going back to Leo?”

Mikey nodded.

“would you like me to leave, so you can be alone?”

again Mikey nodded.

Donnie smiled and stood up.

“ok. I’ll be just outside. Come out when you’re ready ok?”

again Mikey nodded and watched as Donnie left the room, closing the door behind him leaving him alone in the office. Taking several deep breaths Mikey pulled his legs against his chest. His body felt drained, his mind foggy. His emotions were raw and he knew he was in no condition to even try to attempt the homework from his classes when they got back. Closing his eyes Mikey rested his forehead against his knees. He wanted to sleep, to just close his eyes and drift away into nothingness, Donnie’s words echoing in his head.

“hold onto that feeling when you go to sleep.”

Silently he nodded to himself. He could do that, not only could he do it, he wanted to do it. Again he wiped his face, making sure it was free of tears before he stood up. Taking one last deep breath he turned and headed for the door.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 4

 

 

He groaned as he looked down at Mikey’s splayed out form, the young turtle’s arms and legs were spred, as though calling to him.

“Leo……”

Mikey’s voice reached out and grabbed him, drawing Leo in against the young turtle’s body. Their lips met; his tongue lulling out of his mouth to claim Mikey’s. he groaned as he felt Mikey return the kiss. Their chests rubbed against each other, making Leo shudder. Mikey’s soft skin meeting his own rough hide. As they broke apart Leo grinned as Mikey let out a gentle ‘churr’ sending a shiver through Leo’s body. He became bolder kissing Mikey a little rougher, making the younger turtle shudder under him. His tongue left him mouth claiming Mikey’s mouth with an unusual intensity. Leo groaned as he felt Mikey’s rails rake down his back. He growled and leaned in, pinning Mikey against the bed. As they broke apart he felt Mikey gasp for air. He growled crushing their lips together again, forcing his tongue back into Mikey’s mouth. He could feel the younger turtle moving, struggling against his grip; trying to break the kiss. He ignored Mikey’s struggle, kissing the younger turtle until his own lungs burned with need. Pulling away slightly he felt his eyes widen as he found Mikey had tears in his eyes.

“Leo…..Leo stop…..please….”

but he ignored the younger turtle’s pleas, crushing their lips back together despite feeling the younger turtle’s struggle against his grip. He pushed Mikey against the bed; his tongue invading Mikey’s mouth. his hand trailed down Mikey’s body dipping lower and lower until they found the young turtle’s legs which he forced apart, ignoring the wild kicking and clawing struggle that mikey was putting up. Reaching down he grabbed Mikey by the throat holding him down, lining himself up so he could…..

“NO!”

 

 

REALITY

 

 

Leo sat bolt upright in his bed. His skin was drenched in cold sweat and his entire body was trembling as struggled to stop the tears that were dripping down his face. His head jerked around; he was in his room alone, and Mikey……….Mikey was asleep in his room, he was safe. Trembling Leo buried his face in his hands, willing himself to calm down.

“It was just a dream. it was just a dream.”

He repeated the words over and over again, searching for some kind of comfort in them. as though he could convince himself that none of it had just happened.

“no…..no……no…..”

he rocked back and forth no longer trying to keep his tears under control as they dripped down his face; he felt shame well up in his gut. He tried to push Mikey out of his mind, tried to think of anything other than the green turtle who had snared his attention and desires. He gasped for air but found that no matter how hard he tried he could not seem to get enough. He hugged his legs tighter.

“I’m his teacher. I’m his teacher. I’m his teacher.”

And yet unbidden in his mind came the want, the desire……..the need to not be Mikey’s teacher……the want to caress his skin, to taste his mouth, to claim his…..

Leo slapped himself, the sharp pain clearing his mind. He forced himself to breathe slower, to calm down, to take the desire and shove it as far down inside of him as he could. After several moments he let go of his legs. Taking one last shuddering breath Leo felt his heart rate return to normal. Wiping the sweat from his forehead Leo glanced sideways at the clock on his nightstand; the date and time flashed back at him OCT, 7th; 5:38AM. Groaning Leo knew there was no way he’d be getting back to sleep. Not if it meant even the slightest chance that his dream might continue. Slowly Leo got out of bed; shivering as his still sweat drenched skin met the cold night air. Moving over to his closet Leo pulled out a pair of sweats and a sweatshirt before bundling himself up in them, allowing himself a moment to get war before leaving his room. Moving down the hallway he paused at Mikey’s door, only the sound of Mikey’s gentle snoring met his senses. 2 months……it had been a little over 2 months ago that Mikey had shown up on his doorstep, beaten and half froze. Nervously Leo ran his hand over his face before moving past Mikey’s door. Had it really been that long? He knew the answer was yes.

Coming to a stop at the end of the hall Leo pulled open another door and descended the flight of stairs that were on the other side; moving into the basement. Pulling on the small sting hanging from the ceiling Leo flinched slightly as light blasted through the darkness pushing it away to reveal the dojo. Stepping inside and closing the door behind him, Leo inhaled the dust rich air. Groaning he began pulling off his pajamas replacing them with his workout clothes. Moving over to the punching bag that hung suspended from the ceiling Leo took a moment to look around dojo he had built with his own two hands. In his travels after school he’d somehow wound up in Japan; where he had spent several months doing odd jobs for a local martial art school. One day he’d been watching a class when the instructor had called to him and asked if he had wanted to join. He’d shrugged and joined; but found the experience completely liberating. He’d spend the rest of his time training and practicing, honing his skills until even the teachers at the school had been impressed, so much so that they had offered to let him stay longer.

Smiling at the memory Leo moved, striking the punching bag as he had been taught to. he’d found martial arts to be calming to him. Something about focusing his mind on the next strike helped him. it provided him with a kind of calm that few other things did; it gave him clarity, time to reflect on all that had happened to him in the past 2 months, time to focus on…….. Leo caught the punching bag as it swung back at him. Gripping the side of the bag Leo paused, resting his forehead against the bag’s rough brown hide. His life had certainly changed lately. Looking back on how things had been; he felt bored, and……a little sad. He’d gone to work, taught lessons, graded papers, hung out with Donnie and then gone to bed; everyday. But sine Mikey had come things had changed. He found himself celebrating every time Mikey did well in one of his classes while going out of his was to try and help the young student when he didn’t understand something. Therapy seemed to be helping a bit. At first Mikey would leave the office and not say a word the entire drive home, only to slump into bed and pass out. Now after 2 months he spoke to Leo as they drove home, and although he still went to be extraordinarily early he would at least stay up long enough for Leo to pick up something for them to eat,

Growling Leo punched the punching bag. Things were going so well, now. So why did he keep having these dreams? Growling again Leo continued to punch the bag like a thug, no longer doing his normal strikes. Yes the young turtle had changed his life. He smiled more, laughed more, he was…..happier. Yet at night….in his dreams; things changed. He found that unlike while he was awake he could not fight the desires that had formed. In his dreams he was not Mikey’s teacher; he was his lover. He’d kiss, lick, nuzzle and claim every inch of Mikey’s young body, making the young turtle moan, shudder and churr with every move. Those parts of the dream were………..nice. Again he caught the bag as it swung back at him. He hated admitting he liked those parts. Feeling Mikey’s body against his own, feeling the young turtle’s warm soft skin rubbing against his own rough skin, there was something that just felt ‘right’ about it. Involuntary he shuddered as he remembered how Mikey’s skin had felt. He wondered if the young turtle was truly that soft in reality. Shaking his head he resumed punching the bag. The dreams never stayed nice though. They always changed, they always became a nightmare. He’d become rougher, and rougher until Mikey was pleading with him to stop, until he no longer cared about Mikey’s struggling.

He shuddered and stopped moving as those memories washed over him. The sight of Mikey terrified, of his pleading eyes looking up at Leo begging for him to stop. Again he shook his head, trying to rid himself of those thoughts. He began punching the bag harder and harder, as though he could drown those thoughts with the sound of his fists striking the hide of the bag. Why did he have to like Mikey? Why did he have to find the young turtle so, alluring and attractive? Pausing again Leo found his heart was racing and his knuckles stung from the repeated abuse.

“Leo?”

Leo felt his eyes widen as he slowly turned, finding Mikey standing awkwardly in the doorway.

“What……are you…..doing?”

he watched as Mikey slowly looked around the dojo.

“What is this place?”

Leo did his best to smile.

“It’s a dojo. I come here to train and……relax.”

Mikey continued to look around the dojo or a moment before looking at Leo.

“I didn’t know you know karate.”

Despite how he was feeling Leo rolled his eyes.

“It’s not karate, it’s ninjitsu.”

Mikey looked at him blankly.

“What’s the difference?”

again Leo rolled his eyes.

“Karate is purely hand to hand combat. Ninjitsu teaches you how to use weapons as well as hand to hand combat.”

He watched as Mikey shifted from one leg to the other before speaking.

“could….could you teach me?”

Leo opened his mouth. He wanted to say no, he wasn't a teacher. Yet as he did so his eyes scanned Mikey’s face, the face that had been covered in cuts and scratched and blemished with a black eye a few months ago.

“I…….um……I….”

he could not shake the memory of Mikey, beaten and bruised huddled on his doorstep scared, alone and sobbing. Of the young turtle unable to defend himself as he was beaten.

“……ok…….but……but I’ve never taught anyone, ok?”

Mikey nodded.

“ok. So…….what should I do first?”

Leo thought for a moment before gesturing to a cabinet behind him.

“There’s a Gi in the cabinet, put it on please.”

He watched as Mikey slowly crossed the room and pulled open the cabinet before pulling the gi out.

“um……is there someplace I can change?”

Leo bit his lip,

“I’ll step out and close the door. Just let me know when you’re done, ok?”

Mikey nodded. Stepping out of the dojo Leo closed the paper door behind him. As he did so he ran his tongue over the spot on his lip he had bitten, it was the same spot he’d bitten numerous times since Mikey had started living with him. The patch of skin had become rougher, scarred from his repeated chewing.

“um…..ok Leo.”

Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath Leo turned back around and reentered the dojo pausing for a moment so he could look Mikey up and down. Admittedly the gi was a little too big for Mikey; as such the young turtle had rolled the sleeve of the gi several times, as well as the pants.

“is it gunna be ok for you to wear?”

Mikey smiled sheepishly.

“yeah…..I……I think so.”

Smiling reassuringly at Mikey Leo led the young turtle over to an area in the corner that was set up with a soft mat. Sitting down Leo motioned for Mikey to join him.

“I wish to make one thing clear to you Michelangelo; ninjitsu is not to be used out of anger. It’s only to be used in defense of yourself or your property. Do you understand?”

he watched as Mikey nodded slowly.

“very well. The key to ninjitsu is balance. Not just of your body but of your mind. Anger makes you sloppy; it clouds your judgment and allows for mistakes. Therefore before each session we will clear out minds. Close your eyes please.”

Doing as he was asked Mikey took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

“I want you to clear your mind. Focus on only my voice and your breathing, ok?”

Mikey nodded and took several deep breaths. It was an odd feeling, like a kind of tingling in his muscles. His body itched and twitched with the need to move, to do something. Yet he remained there, sitting on the floor, inhaling and exhaling with Leo sitting next to him doing the same.

“How…..how long do we stay like this?”

Leo chuckled at the question.

“Until I feel that we’re ready to begin. For now just focus on your breathing. Breath in, breath out. Ok?”

nodding Mikey turned his attention back to his breath and continued to do as instructed. He could feel it still, the odd tingling sensation; the need to get up and move around. Against his will began clenching and unclenching his toes. After another moment Mikey sighed and opened his eyes.

“It’s no good. I’ve got to much energy. I…….need to move.”

He watched as Leo opened his own eyes and looked at him for a moment.

“Hmm…..perhaps I shall teach you a few stances and that will help burn off some of your energy?”

Mikey shrugged, it was worth a shot. Following Leo Mikey stood up.

“Ok, now watch what I do and copy me as best you can ok?”

Mikey nodded and watched as Leo shifted his weight to his back leg while bringing his hands up in front of him.

They continued like this for some time, with Leo showing Mikey a stance and then watching as Mikey tried to copy it as best he could, before he would move in and correct Mikey. Mikey shuddered as Leo’s hands touched his arms, his legs, hips, chest, neck, and head. It felt good; Leo’s grip was firm but at the same gentle, as he guided Mikey through the stances showing him how to properly balance his weight or flow from one motion to the other. Again Mikey shuddered, they were very close. Leo’s body heat mixed with his making his skin feel hot and tingly, he panted slightly; part of him wanting to get rid of the extra heat while other part of him wanted to hold onto it. he felt Leo shift again, moving behind him so Mikey’s shell was against Leo’s chest while Leo’s hands traced his arms guiding them into the proper positions. He felt his head turn, looking at Leo sideways; Leo looked back at him, for a moment their eyes connected. For a fill 5 seconds they held each other’s gaze. Mikey felt his heartbeat increase; unconsciously he licked his lips his breathing becoming labored as Leo continued to stare at him, those blue eyes seeming to look into his soul.

He moved without thinking, leaning forward meeting Leo’s lips with his own. He groaned into the kiss pushing back against Leo’s chest as the older turtle let go of his arms wrapped his arms around his shoulders. He shuddered as Leo’s tongue ran along his lips, a signal of what he wanted. He moaned into the kiss as Leo’s tongue moved into his mouth. He turned, pressing his chest against Leo’s as his arms wrapped around Leo’s hips pulling them closer. As they broke the kiss Mikey pulled away panting, his tongue hanging out the side of his mouth.

“Leo……”

a moment later Leo let him go and took a step back.

“no…..no.”

Mikey felt his heart clench at the loss of Leo’s warmth, slowly he took a step towards Leo; an action that was met with Leo taking a step back from him.

“no……I can't.”

Mikey bit his lip.

“Why not?”

Leo felt his eyes widen as he watched Mikey shift from one leg to another, looking at him with a confused look on his young face.

“Why can't we?”

Leo swallowed; his mouth had become suddenly very dry.

“I’m your teacher…..you’re my student…..It’s…..it’s wrong.”

He shuddered as Mikey’s eyes met his again.

“That didn’t stop the samurai in the old days.”

Again Leo swallowed as Mikey spoke.

“why can't we? I like you……and you seem to like me. why can't we do this?”

Leo groaned, why did Mikey have to makes such sense.

“Cause I could lose my job. Cause you…..you could get expelled from the school……and cause…..cause….”

Leo searched for all the reasons why they couldn't be together.

“Because…..because……”

his mind swirled with reasons why. Cause Mikey was still sick; cause he might not really like Leo, but instead be acting on an impulse that had been ingrained into his mind that this is what Leo wanted in exchange for helping him.

“Mikey…….”

He took a deep shuddering breath before speaking.

“You and I, it can't happen. Not while you’re a student at least. Maybe……maybe in a few years when you’re done with school…….but not now.”

He continued in breath heavily for another moment before straightening up.

“I’m going to go and take a shower. When I’m done I’ll fix breakfast and then drive you to campus, ok?”

Mikey nodded his shoulders slumping forward.

“ok.”

He watched as Leo left the dojo, moving up the stairs and away from him.

 

 

LATER

 

 

Le watched as in front of him Mikey slowly ate the pizza he had ordered. Next to him he felt Donnie watching the younger turtle with a trained eye, taking in every small detail of how Mikey was acting. They had both been surprised when Mikey had emerged from his session and instead of remaining silent as he usually did, asked to go out for pizza. That had led them to come to Antonio’s; a small pizza place on the boarder of campus. Normally the shop was filled with students, but today it was relatively empty. At first Leo had been surprised by this, but Donnie had reminded him that there was a homecoming football game that night, so most students were watching the game. Now they sat, Leo watched as across from him Mikey picked up his 6th slice of pizza and began eating it. he shot a glance sideways to Donnie who smiled back at Leo.

“I take it you like pizza Mikey?”

Mikey nodded his mouth too full of pizza to respond. Leo watched as he swallowed what was in his mouth before speaking, a faint smile covering his face.

“I love pizza! I tried making my own once when I was younger………it didn’t turn out so great.”

Leo chuckled. It was nice to see Mikey…….active after his therapy session. Normally he just dragged himself to his room and went to bed. Reaching for another slice for himself Leo paused as behind them the doors to the pizza place banged open and loud cheering filled the restaurant. Rolling his eyes Leo spoke.

“guess the game is over. Looks like we won.”

Next to him Donnie nodded and moved to pick up another slice; as his hand touched the pizza he froze. Mikey face had gone blank. Gone was the happiness that had been there before, now his whole head was turned down and he was beginning to tremble in his seat. Leaning forward Leo spoke.

“Mikey? Mikey what’s wrong?”

Mikey didn’t speak, instead he only trembled harder; his skin had become pale and Leo felt his heart jolt as he found tears were leaking down Mikey’s face. Behind them someone spoke.

“AND SINCE YOU SCORED THE WINNING TOUCH DOWN RAPHEAL YOU GET TTO HAVE THE FIRST SLICE OF PIZZA.”

Leo’s head snapped towards the sound of the voice. The group that had walked in were students from the school; their sports jackets emblazoned with the school’s mascot, a purple dragon meaning they were football players. But his eyes went to a single player; a large muscle bound turtle. His skin was dark, flecks of red around his eyes, a large grin etched across his face. Leo flinched and nearly jumped out of his skin as a loud shattering sound blasted through the cheering coming from the crowd. His head snapped towards Mikey who appeared to have tried to take a drink from his glass only to drop the glass because he was trembling so badly. Leo reached forward; wanting to make sure Mikey wasn’t hurt.

“Mikey?”

Mikey’s head jerked up to look at him. Tears fell from his eyes, which continued to jerk from side to side.

“I’m sorry.”

Mikey’s voice was weak and shook as he spoke. Leo shook his head.

“Its fine Mikey…..is that……..is that turtle your…..”

but Leo’s voice was cut off as a new voice entered their conversation.

“Mikey?”

a fresh wave of trembles shook Mikey’s body a Leo turned to face the new voice. The turtle from the football team had obviously heard Mikey drop the glass, now he was moving towards them.

“Mikey? Is that you?”


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 5

 

 

Mikey trembled even harder now; his shaking so bad that Leo was amazed he hadn’t thrown up yet. Unseen by the turtle behind him the entire football team was glaring at Mikey, their eyes bearing down on the terrified turtle like lasers. Leo jerked and moved to stand up as Mikey darted out from the booth they were sitting in and moved to run towards the front doors. In his panic however he slipped on the drink he had dropped; making him slip sideways and into Leo who grabbed his shoulders and arms. A second later Mikey buried his face in Leo’s chest, his entire body shaking. “Mikey?” the turtle had stopped now. He stood a little ways in front of them watching as Mikey continued to tremble and shake in Leo’s arms.

“please…..”

Mikey’s voice was weak, almost as weak as it had been when he’d shown up on Leo’s doorstep.

“take me home…….please…..”

in front of them Mikey’s brother spoke.

“Mikey? Where have you been? I’ve been looking for you for weeks now. Who are these guys?”

as he spoke Mikey’s brother gestured to Leo and Donnie. Next to him Leo felt Donnie shift, standing up to face Mikey’s brother.

“stay away from him.”

Donnie’s words were practically dripping with venom. Slowly Leo moved helping Mikey to his feet.

“Huh? Who the fuck are you? He’s my brother .”

Leo glared at raph.

“then you should have acted like his brother.”

He could feel Mikey clinging to him, his grip’s only weakness coming from how badly the young turtle was shaking. Again Mikey repeated himself.

“T...T….Take me home….please.”

raph looked away from Donnie and back to Mikey.

“home? Mikey where have you be-”

but Donnie cut him off, shoving the larger turtle back several steps. A moment later Donnie was shouting.

“THE FUCK DID I JUST SAY!? YOU STAY AWAY FROM HIM! YOU’VE DON ENOUGH DAMAGE! LEO GET HIM OUT OF HERE.”

Leo nodded and began tugging Mikey in the direction of the door, half dragging Mikey’s body as his legs refused to work properly. A second later raph was yelling back at Donnie.

“YOU’RE NOT TAKING MY BROTHER ANYWHERE. MIKEY WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!”

Mikey’s only response was to let out a pained sob and press his face harder against Leo’s chest. His legs refused to work altogether leaving Leo only one option. Kneeling down for a moment Leo grabbed Mikey’s legs and stood up, swinging the younger turtle’s body around so he could carry him in his arms. Mikey clung to his shirt sobbing almost hysterically as Leo moved towards the front doors. But raph moved faster; moving in front of the doors, blocking their path. When he spoke he no longer shouted.

“Mikey, what is going on?”

Leo felt Mikey begin to tremble harder as he looked up at his brother.

“Move.”

Mikey’s voice was weak and shook with fear. Raph seemed to recoil slightly at Mikey’s voice. “Mikey?” Leo gripped Mikey tighter as the young turtle continued to look up at his brother.

“move……please.”

Leo watched raph carefully; shock, confusion and fear rippled across the large turtle’s face.

“Mikey…….Mikey what’s going on?”

a moment later Leo staggered back slightly as Mikey pushed away from him grabbing his brother’s shirt and pushing him him back.

“GET OUT OF MY WAY RAPH!”

Mikey’s voice was shrill but oddly hollow. Stepping forward Leo caught Mikey as he began to crumple to the floor; puling Mikey in close to his body. Glaring up at raph, Leo spoke.

“get out of our way raph. You have no idea what you’re doing.”

Leo felt adrenaline hit his system as raph didn’t move. Leo’s muscles burned and itched as he watched the wheels turn in Raph’s head. After a moment the large turtle stepped aside allowing Leo to help Mikey stagger past raph who watched as Donnie moved in front of them and pulled open the back door of Leo’s car. The entire time Leo helped Mikey into the seat Donnie glared at raph who watched them. As Leo moved to go to the front seat he felt Mikey’s grip on his shirt tighten.

“Please…….please don't leave me.”

looking at Mikey Leo made up his mind. Handing the keys to Donnie Leo moved, dropping himself in the back seat next to Mikey who again buried his face in Leo’s chest. Leo watched as Donnie moved around the car passing by raph who continued to watch them the look of confusion never leaving his face. As Donnie moved passed him raph grabbed his arm.

“who are you? Where are you taking my brother?”

again Leo felt his heart jolt; it was a very real possibility that Donnie could snap and attack raph, not something Leo would be able to stop easily. He watched nervously as Donnie glared at raph for a moment before ripping his arm out of Raph’s grip.

“We’re taking your brother home. As for who we are……we’re the people who care about him, something you should have done but didn’t.”

Leo exhaled a small sigh of relief as Donnie continued past raph without attacking him before turning on the car and pulling away from the restaurant leaving raph standing in the doorway the look of confusion still covering his face. They drove in silence, the only sound coming from Mikey who continued to shake and sob for several minutes. Turing onto Leo’s street Donnie glanced back at Leo who looked at him weakly. Pulling into the driveway Leo moved to help Mikey out of the car, supporting him as the young turtle as they slowly moved into the house, behind them Donnie followed watching as Leo slowly led Mikey into the living room; setting him down on the couch. Turning to Donnie Leo tried to speak; but no words came from his mouth. Instead he turned back to Mikey who continued to shake and sob. He flinched as Donnie touched his shoulder.

“he needs you right now Leo. I’ll go, give you two some privacy.”

Leo didn’t speak instead he knelt down next to Mikey who opened one of his blue eyes and looked at him for a moment before throwing his arms around Leo’s shoulders and sobbing into his shoulder.

“shhhhh, shhhhhh it’s ok Mikey. Everything will be ok. I promise you, everything will be ok.”

Mikey continued to sob and shake in Leo’s arms. slowly Leo shifted sitting down on the couch next to Mikey so he could rub the back of Mikey’s head and neck as he sobbed. He felt helpless like this. Here he sat unable to help Mikey in anyway, while sobbed and shook in his arms. He clutched Mikey tighter determined to at least make Mikey feel secure. For how long they stayed like this Leo didn’t know. he remained seated, gently rubbing the back of Mikey’s head and neck as slowly the young turtle’s sobbing lessened bit by bit until he was able to draw breath. Slowly Mikey shifted sitting up and taking several deep breaths.

“thank….thank you.”

Leo nodded.

“are you ok?”

it was a stupid question he knew that, yet he could not think of anything else to say at that moment. Mikey shrugged leaning back against the couch so he was looking up at the ceiling.

“I….I don't know. I……I kinda feel like I might….”

A second later Mikey jumped to his feet and ran down the hallway. Standing up Leo watched Mikey run into the bathroom. A second later the sounds of Mikey vomiting made Leo recoil slightly. Nervously he decided what he should do. Moving into the kitchen Leo pulled out a glass and filled it with water before moving down the hallway towards the bathroom. Nervously he stuck his head in the room, breathing in a small sign of relief as he found Mikey was no longer vomiting. Offering Mikey the glass Leo smiled weakly as Mikey drank the water before setting the glass down and leaning back against the wall. For a moment neither of them spoke,

“I feel exhausted.”

Leo nodded and knelt down next to Mikey, but Mikey shook his head.

“No…..I can stand up on my own.”

Leo nodded but remained close to Mikey as the young turtle slowly stood up using the wall to support himself. Leo watched as Mikey took several deep breaths before he moved to leave the bathroom, continuing to lean against the wall as he slowly made his way down the hallway towards his room. Leo watched as Mikey came to a stop in front of the door.

“Mikey…..are you ok? Are you gunna throw up again?”

Mikey shook his head.

“no…..I……can I ask you a favor?”

Leo nodded and watched as Mikey turned towards him.

“could you not go looking for raph?”

Leo raised an eyebrow.

“why not? He does have a right to know what happened to you. From what he said in the dinner it seems he’s unaware of where you’ve been or even what happened to you.”

Mikey nodded and leo could see the young turtle was chewing his lip.

“I know but……if he found out…..he’d go crazy and start beating people up. he’d get into trouble and…..and he’d get kicked off the team. Football…….it the only thing he really loves. I don't want him to lose that.”

Leo shifted slightly before he spoke, “what about you? Shouldn’t he love you more than football? You’re his family.”

Mikey shrugged, taking a deep breath as he did so.

“please……just leave him alone……ok?”

Leo sighed but nodded.

“fine. But if he finds me I’m gunna kick his ass.”

Mikey chuckled.

“deal.”

Leo smiled weakly at Mikey who smiled weakly back.

“goodnight Mikey.”

“goodnight Leo.”

 

 

LATER

 

 

Leo groaned as he slowly was pulled from his sleep. At first he remained where he was trying to figure out what exactly had woke him up. Slowly he rolled onto his back opening his eyes so he could look up at the ceiling of his bedroom. A second later he heard it, the thing that had woken him up; a small rattling sound that was just loud enough to pierce his dreams. Slowly Leo sat up, listing for the rattling sound again and finding it with little effort. Getting out of bed Leo sighed and began searching for the source of the rattling. After several minutes he groaned again; the sound was not coming from anything in his room. Pulling open his door Leo tiptoed through the hallway pausing at Mikey’s door. Slowly he leaned in resting his ear against the side of the door, listening for the sounds of Mikey’s breathing; only silence met his ear. Straining against the door Leo bit his lip as he found no sound came from the other side of Mikey’s door, not even the sound of gently breathing. Nervously he gripped the doorknob and slowly pushed open the door. Mikey’s bed was empty; the covers had been pulled apart and now looked as though they’d been put through a tornado.

.

.

.

Leo felt his heart jump slightly at the empty bed, where could Mikey be? But he forced himself to remain calm. Mikey could be in the bathroom, or the kitchen, or perhaps he was looking for the source of the rattling like Leo was. Taking several deep breaths Leo closed the door to Mikey’s room, and forced himself to move away down the hall towards the living room. The sound was louder in here closing his eyes Leo listened for the sound before finding it and turning in its direction; it was coming from the direction of the door that led down into his dojo. Opening the door Leo found the light had already been turned on. Moving down the stairs Leo found that the doors to the dojo were wide open allowing him to see inside. Across the room Mikey had changed, the young turtle was wearing the Gi he’d worn earlier and was furiously punching the punching bag. “Mikey?” Mikey didn’t respond instead he continued to punch the punching bag. Moving forward Leo found that Mikey was mumbling under his breath yet try as he might Leo could not make out what Mikey was saying. Again he spoke this time a bit louder. “Mikey?” again Mikey did not respond, instead continuing to punch the bag.

.

.

.

Moving closer Leo’s heart jolted as his eyes flicked over Mikey’s hands. His knuckled were cracked and bleeding, staining the punching bag every time he struck it; yet the young turtle seemed to be ignoring the pain. Reaching out Leo touched Mikey’s shoulder.

“Mikey stop.”

Mikey didn’t stop, only continuing to punch the punching bag harder and harder. Reaching out Leo gripped Mikey’s shoulders and tried to pull him away from the punching bag. In response Mikey spun around and shoved him back, making him stumble and fall to the floor. Growling Leo staggered to his feet. This time he grabbed Mikey’s wrists as the young turtle pulled back for another strike. Pulling at Mikey’s wrists Leo pinned Mikey’s arms against his chest like a straightjacket. Instantly the young turtle began to struggle trying to get free from Leo’s grip; after a split second Mikey started screaming; his voice echoing off the walls.

“FUCK YOU RAPH! FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU! GOD DAMNIT I FUCKING HATE YOU!”

Mikey’s strength was incredible, Leo had to hold on using all his strength so he could to keep Mikey from wriggling out of his grasp and begin punching the bag again, all the while Mikey screamed at the punching bag as though it were his brother.

“I HATE YOU! HOW COULD YOU LET THOSE THINGS HAPPEN TO ME?! YOU SAID YOU’D ALWAYS PROTECT ME! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!”

Leo grunted with the effort to restrain Mikey who continued to writhe and scream, lashing out with his legs so he could kick the punching bag.

“I’VE BEEN GONE FOR MONTHS WHY DIDN’T YOU CALL OR TRY TO FIND ME!? WHY DOES FOOTBALL MATTER MORE TO YOU THEN ME?! I HATE YOU! FUCKING TALK TO ME RAPH! TELL ME WHAT I DID WRONG; TELL ME WHAT I DID TO MAKE YOU STOP CARING ABOUT ME!”

all at once Mikey stopped moving; his body going limp in Leo’s arms. For a full 5 seconds the dojo was silent, the only sounds coming from Mikey who was panting for breath and the punching bag which swung back and forth making a slight creaking sound. A second later Mikey crumbled in Leo’s arms, his body becoming dead weight dragging Leo to the floor as the young turtle began to sob. He held Mikey tighter doing his best to comfort the upset turtle.

“why raph? Why……why couldn't see what he was doing to me? Why did you leave me alone with him? Why? Why? Why?”

Mikey took a breath that made his whole body shudder violently. Leo didn’t even have to see his face to know it was covered in tears.

“Why raph? why….why didn’t you protect me?”

he held Mikey against his body as the young turtle sobbed and choked; his entire body shaking. Slowly Leo shifted, turning Mikey away from the punching bag and towards him. he felt Mikey’s arm wraps around his shoulder as the young turtle continued to sob.

“Why?”

he repeated that word over and over again. Leo clung to Mikey, doing his best to comfort him as he sobbed and shook. He wanted to speak, to tell Mikey everyone was going to be ok; yet when he opened his mouth no words came out. They were empty promises. There was no way he could keep them. He couldn't take away Mikey’s pain, not in the way Mikey needed. He felt guilt well up in his chest; he was supposed to protect Mikey. He was supposed to make sure the young turtle was safe and got better; and he’d failed. Instead he’s put Mikey through more pain and suffering all the while making Mikey believe he could help him. Leo bit his lip until it bled as white hot tears of anger fell from his own eyes. He clung to Mikey.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

He felt Mikey cling to him harder. How long could Mikey keep going like this? How long could Mikey walk around, and go about his life with this time bomb ticking away inside his head waiting for the right conditions to go off? How much longer could he survive being alone? They stayed like this for a long time. Leo silently crying because of the feelings of helplessness in his chest, while Mikey sobbed in his arms. Outside he could hear the sounds of rain, of a storm passing over them.

“Leo……”

he moved looking down at Mikey who was looking up at him tears still covering his face.

“Leo........I’m in pain.”

That statement made Leo clutch Mikey tighter; mentally willing for Mikey’s pain to leave him.

“my hands…….oh god……Leo……”

Mikey clung to Leo his grip causing his knuckles to split and bleed even worse. “please…….please don't leave me Leo…..please……”

Leo buried his nose against Mikey's neck shaking his head as he did so. Slowly he felt Mikey’s sobbing ease back until the young turtle took several large sniffs trying to clear his nose.

“ow.....my hands.”

Leo nodded pulling away slightly so he could examine Mikey’s hands. The green skin was cracked and still bleeding. Slowly Leo got to his feet carful to keep Mikey supported as he moved across the room towards the section he used for meditation. Once Mikey was settled Leo moved to let go; only to feel Mikey’s grip tighten. Turning back to Mikey Leo spoke.

“I have to get the first aid kit. I promise I’ll be right back.”

He watched as Mikey nodded and pulled his legs against his chest. It took all his self control to move away from Mikey. Racing up the stairs Leo tore open the bathroom drawer and grabbed the first aid before hurling himself back down the stairs and back to mikey. No sooner had he come to a stop and knelt down behind him, did Mikey latch out and grab onto his arm. Leo shifted pulling Mikey against his chest while he opened up the kit and pulled out the rubbing alcohol.

“Mikey…..this is gunna hurt. But I promise it’s to help you ok?”

Mikey nodded and prepared himself, watching as Leo doused a small cloth with the rubbing alcohol before touching the rag to his bloodied knuckles; the effect was instant. Mikey’s entire body jerked as he cried out.

“IT HURTS!”

Leo held Mikey tighter.

“I know, I know it hurts.”

But Mikey was struggling again, trying to get away from the pain Leo was causing him.

“IT HURTS! IT HURTS!”

he did the only thing he could think of to take away Mikey’s pain; replace it with pleasure. Turning Mikey’s head Leo crushed their lips together. Almost at once Mikey stopped struggling, his eyes going wide for a moment in shock, before slowly drifting closed. Leo groaned as he felt Mikey return the kiss. He’d meant for it to be just regular kiss. Like one you’d give your brother or a friend; yet slowly it changed. Leo groaned. He knew he should break the kiss, knew he should pull away and stop; but he didn’t. he moaned as he felt Mikey lean into the kiss, their chest rubbing against each other. He shivered as Mikey’s tongue entered his mouth, running along it’s room enticing another moan from Leo. She shifted pulling Mikey tighter against his chest; his own tongue coming out to explore Mikey’s mouth. Mikey shifted his arms moved upwards, wrapping around Leo’s neck. Leo felt Mikey break the kiss and let out a low hiss as his hands twinge in pain.

“wait……”

how he was able to speak Leo didn’t know. The smell Mikey was giving off was incredible, a kind of sickly sweet sweaty smell that reminded Leo of taffy.

“we…..we need to fix your hands.”

Slowly he tugged on Mikey’s arms pulling them down from around his neck until they were in front of him. Setting down the cloth he was holding Leo busied himself with the bandages wrapping them around Mikey’s injured knuckles and fingers. As he secured the ends of the bandages he found his hands were shaking. Nervously he looked up at Mikey who smiled weakly at him.

“thank you.”

Leo nodded, taking a deep breath. Against his will he shuddered as he inhaled more of Mikey’s scent.

“I’m sorry I hurt you.”

Mikey was silent for a moment.

“I know how you can make it up to me.”

A moment later their lips were together again. Leo groaned as he felt Mikey shift. His arms wrapping around Leo’s neck again pulling him deeper into the kiss. Mikey’s smell was all he could think about, the wonderful sickly sweetness making his mind go foggy. It took all his effort to break the kiss.

“no…..no……I’m……..you’re teacher.”

In response Mikey growled and shook him, when he spoke his voice was firm.

“STOP SAYING THAT.”

They kissed again. Leo’s eyes rolled back slightly as Mikey’s tongue pushed into his mouth again. Why did it have to feel SO good? Again they broke apart an again Leo spoke.

“no…….stop…….it’s not…..”

Mikey growled and glared up at him for a moment.

“Then stop me.”

before Leo could respond he felt Mikey grab his hand and bring it closer to his face. Leo shuddered finding himself unable to hold back the moan that escaped as he felt Mikey take one of his fingers into his mouth, sucking on the digit while running his tongue up and down again Leo’s flesh. Leo froze as he felt Mikey continue to suck on his finger. Stopping a moment later Mikey looked up at him.

“you haven’t stopped me…..”

Leo bit his lip; he wanted this, dear god he wanted this so badly it almost hurt. On the other hand……. But all other arguments vanished into smoke as Mikey kissed him, it was a gentle kiss, unlike the ones before it. As they broke apart Mikey spoke.

“please……don't push me away.”

Leo groaned as he made up his mind. He shifted, gently pushing Mikey until he was lying on the floor. They kissed again, their tongue dancing with each other exploring the other’s mouth until their lungs burned. Breaking apart Leo buried his face against Mikey’s neck licking and kissing the sensitive flesh; enjoying the moans and whimpers that he got in response. He felt Mikey’s hands grip his shell.

“Leo………”

after a moment he found the patch of skin he was looking for. Planting his lips against it he began sucking, enjoying the shudders and moans that Mikey gave off in response.

“oh god….leo…….what…..”

Leo knew why Mikey was acting this way. Just under the patch of skin he was sucking on was a large bundle of nerves; by sucking on the skin Leo was overwhelming Mikey’s small body with pleasure.

“Leo….I think……”

a second later Mikey let out a loud groan as his body spasmed for a second. Leo knew what it meant; the shudder meant Mikey was excited enough that his penis had emerged from his body, something Leo’s hand already done. Breaking the grip he held on Mikey’s skin Leo grinned as he found he'd left a dark red hicky against the green skin. Slowly he moved his hand, gently trailing it down Mikey’s gi before finding the belt that held the uniform together. He undid the belt with little effort. Gently he began peeling back Mikey’s shirt. He pulled back looking down at Mikey who’s face had gone red as he nervously looked up at Leo. Mikey’s body was thin with not a single ounce of body fat anywhere. He pulled the top of Mikey’s gi apart, revealing more of his chest and stomach, which Leo began kissing. He could feel Mikey shaking. Gently he leaned in capturing Mikey’s lips in another kiss. Mikey groaned as they broke apart.

“no fair.”

Leo chuckled as he felt Mikey’s hands tug at his shirt. Gripping his shirt Leo pulled it off, flinging it off into the darkness, returning to Mikey’s lips while he ground their chests together. He shuddered as Mikey’s skin touched his; how would Mikey be so irresistibly soft. A second later their lips crushed together as Leo kissed him. Leo’s hands roamed Mikey’s back and shell, holding the younger turtle as close to him as he could. As they broke apart Leo found the waste line of Mikey’s pants. He looked up at Mikey who gave him a small nod.

“it’s ok.”

He felt Mikey shudder as he began to pull, tugging Mikey’s pants and underwear off. Gently he cupped Mikey’s butt giving it a small squeeze making Mikey yelp in surprise.

“dont!”

again Leo squeezed Mikey’s butt making the younger turtle squeal again. a second later Mikey pulled away moving down to tug off Leo’s pants too. Leo shuddered as the cool night air rushed past his needy organ. As Mikey’s pants slipped off his legs Leo threw them away leaving both of them completely exposed to the other. He felt Mikey’s eyes roam his body, pausing on some of the scars that dotted his chest. His own eyes raked Mikey’s form, enjoying the sight in front of him. he watched as Mikey shivered slightly.

“Leo?”

he growled pulling Mikey tightly again his body before kissing him. again he rolled them over pushing Mikey against the floor before breaking the kiss. Mikey groaned as Leo began to kiss his chin and jaw line, moving slowly downwards kissing his neck, shoulder, chest, stomach, hips, and….. Leo felt Mikey whimper as Leo came to a stop with Mikey’s needy organ in front of him. slowly he looked up at Mikey. The young turtle was propped again one of the many cushions that were used for meditation; his eyes looking at Leo, watching his every move.

“tonight……is all about you.”

He didn’t give Mikey a chance to respond he leaned forward using his tongue to guide Mikey’s organ into his mouth. the young turtle shuddered his hips jerking forward slightly as Leo pulled his organ deeper and deeper into his mouth.

“oh god…..oh god…..oh god.”

Mikey gasped and panted for breath as he felt Leo begin to bob his head up and down along his sensitive shaft. It wasn't like he’d never gotten a blowjob before. But the ones he got tended to either be half assed, or from armatures who didn’t really know what they were doing. Leo was certainly neither of those. Mikey gasped and shuddered pressing his hands against his eyes as Leo bobbed up and down, swirling his tongue around Mikey’s shaft sending lances of pleasure arching through his body. It was incredible, indescribable; the feelings of pleasure racing through his body were stranger then he’d ever felt before. His heart felt like it was going to explode as Leo continued his ministrations, lifting up until only the tip of Mikey was left inside his mouth before lowering himself all the way back down until Mikey’s tip touched the back of his throat. Mikey’s eyes rolled back as he struggled to draw breath, he could feel it, his climax rushing up at him, making him extra sensitive to everything Leo did. His entire body shuddered as Leo sped up.

“oh god….leo……I’m….”

but the rest of his word were cut away as Leo let out a low, “hurrrr.”

The vibrations added to his pleasure making his gasp and whimper as the pleasure slowly began to overwhelm him. He bit his lip his hands scrambling to find something to hold onto as his orgasm came closer and closer. His hand found another cushion which he grabbed and pressed against his face letting out a scream of pleasure that the cushion muffled. He’d never felt his before. The pleasure lashing at his insides was mind numbing, making his skin feel like it was on fire as he continued to tremble and whimper. He pressed the pillow harder against his face as he felt himself brought to the very edge of his endurance. He screamed into the pillow as his hips jerked upwards grinding against Leo’s face as Leo buried Mikey’s cock as deep in his throat as it would go; surrounding it was warm twitching flesh. A second later Mikey’s head snapped back as he felt his entire body shudder violently. The white hot pleasure that had lashed through his body erupting out of him coating Leo’s throat as Mikey climaxed. Mikey pressed the cushion harder again his face moaned and whimpering as he emptied his seed down Leo’s throat. He closed his eyes shuddering as he felt the last of the pleasure leave his body. He felt Leo release his cock making Mikey groan. He felt Leo move gripping the other side of the cushion before pulling it away from Mikey’s face. Mikey blinked slowly as he looked up at Leo, the older turtle’s face was smiling down at him. a moment later they were kissing again, their bodies rubbing against each other enticing a gentle ‘churr’ from Mikey. He felt Leo move, gripping his legs and shoulders. Mikey yelped surprised and slightly scared as Leo picked him up.

“Leo?”

Leo response was to nuzzle his neck and slowly carry him back upstairs, down the hallway and into Leo’s room. He felt Leo release him dropping him down onto Leo’s bed. A moment later Leo crawled into the bed next to him before pulling the covers over them both while wrapping his arms around Mikey’s hips.

“goodnight Mikey.”

Mikey smiled and buried his nose against Leo’s chest.

“goodnight Leo.”

 

 

THE NEXT MORNING

 

 

Slowly Leo began to wake up. He kept his eyes closed as he slowly began to move; pausing slightly when he felt an unknown weight prevent him from rolling over. He’d had the most bazaar dream last night. Mikey had been punching his punching bag so hard it had made him bleed and then….they’d……. Leo felt his face blush red as the memories of Mikey’s moans and whimpers echoed in his head. No, no it had all been a dream, a really elaborate very detailed dream. What was pinning his arm. Opening his eyes Leo felt his heart stop as he found a VERY naked Mikey laying next to him and on top of his arm. He struggled to dray breath as reality crashed into him; it wasn't a dream, last night he’d……he’d…… he frantically began trying to free his arm from Mikey’s weight, in response Mikey groaned and shifted rolling away from Leo; freeing his arm. Leo pulled the limb tightly against his chest as panic lashed at his insides.

“no….no…..no.”

His voice shook as he spoke. It wasn't a dream, all of it had been real; every kiss every moan and whimper all of it had really happened. He’d violated Mikey, he’d taken advantage of Mikey’s emotions and had……had…..It all became too much for Leo. He staggered out of bed grabbing the clothes he’d stripped off last night before going to bed. Pulling them on he staggered from the room his vision beginning to blur as tears welled up in his eyes. Shakily he reached into his pocket dialing Donnie’s number as he slumped against the floor. Every time the phone rang his heart clenched tighter and tighter in panic until finally Donnie answered.

“huh? Leo? What’s-”

but Leo cut him off his voice trembling.

“I fucked up…..oh god Donnie I fucked up so badly…..”

he broke off as tears began to fall from his eyes. He clung to the phone as though it was a lifeline; the only way to save himself from the darkness and shame that seemed to be pushing in on him.

“Leo? Leo what’s wrong? What happened? is Mikey ok?”

Leo’s heart clenched again as against his will memories of last night flooded his mind, Memories of Mikey’s moans, whimpers, his scent, memories of his body they all came flooding back to Leo who began to tremble.

“Donnie……I………I……”

the darkness was swirling around him; Leo felt as though his heart might explode as the darkness began to laugh at him.

“just…..like….me.”

he shook his head.

“no….no…..no I’m not like you.”

But the darkness kept laughing.

“JUST LIKE ME!”

He dropped the phone, his only protection against the darkness; making the darkness press in against him.

“NO!”

he was running, Leo felt his body out of sheer panic as the darkness began to chase him. he was outside now, the cold air tearing at his form making him shiver as he ran through his backyard before frantically tearing at the gate. He could feel it, the darkness pressing in around him, laughing at him calling to him.

“JUST LIKE ME! JUST LIKE ME! JUST LIKE ME!”

finally managing to open the gate, Leo ran ignoring the pain in his muscles as he ran from his backyards toward the forest that his house sat on the edge of. He felt rocks and debris dig into his feet as he ran making him stagger and yelp in pain, but he ignored the feeling. He had to run, to escape the darkness that swirled around him grabbing at him, trying to catch him. he panicked running faster; ignoring the numbness that was creeping into his body as the cold began to dig into him. he shivered as he ran, he could feel his body slowly down, his mind beginning to fog as the cold gripped him tighter and tighter; in the back of his mind he wondered was this how Mikey had felt as he sat huddled in front of Leo’s door? The darkness was still laughing at him, still chasing him. He struggled to go on. His body wouldn’t stop shivering making his steps clumsy and uncoordinated. He stepped on a patch of land that was uneven making him stagger and finally fall to the ground. The darkness was laughing louder at him.

“JUST LIKE ME! JUST LIKE ME! JUST LIKE ME!”

he closed his eyes, his sides shaking as he sobbed.

“no….no…no. I’m not like you, I’m not like you.”

He felt like he was falling, his body had gone completely numb from the cold, his heart hammered away in his chest so hard that it was painful. Even drawing breath caused him pain as every muscle in his body ached and throbbed. It took all of his strength to pull his knees against his chest. Above him the darkness was laughing repeating those horrible words over and over again. his mind went to Mikey, to the turtle he’d violated and manipulated.

“I’m sorry…..i’m sorry.”

He clutched his knees to his chest.

“I’m sorry I broke my promise Mikey…….i’m so sorry.”


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

 

 

Donnie glared at Raph as he slowly made his way to his desk and sat down. Raph repeated himself.

“Where is my brother?”

Donnie took a deep breath willing himself to remain calm.

“Your brother…..is home.”

A moment later Raph slammed his hands down on the desk.

“HIS HOME IS WITH ME.”

to keep himself from lashing out Donnie gripped the arms of his chair until his knuckles turned white.

“Then why have you not tried to find him in the last 3 months?”

Raph shifted his gaze becoming confused.

“They…..they told me he moved out of the fraternity house. That he’d gotten a place off campus.”

Donnie sighed.

“And you didn’t think to call him and ask him if any of that was true?”

again Raph shifted, his stance becoming slightly embarrassed.

“They said he broke his phone in the move and that as soon as he got a new one he would call me. But…….but he never……”

Raph’s voice trailed off. Donnie sighed.

“So you didn’t think to look for him? To wait for him after one of his classes and talk to him?”

Raph opened his mouth but Donnie cut him off his voice becoming harsher.

“It’s not so nice is it? When a person walks out of your life and won’t talk to you. Guess now you know how it feels.”

Raph’s eyes narrowed as he spoke.

“How…..how do you know about that?”

Donnie rolled his eyes.

“He told my friend; when he showed up half frozen and beaten on his doorstep, with no place to go.”

Raph’s eyes widened.

“WHAT?!”

Raph’s voice echoed through the office. Donnie nodded.

“Yes. Somehow managed to drag himself to le…….my friend’s house where he almost froze, waiting for him to get home.”

Raph’s face changed through Donnie’s story going from fury, to confusion back to fury, and then to fear.

“Is….is he alright?”

Donnie nodded.

“Yes. He’s recovered and has since found………someone who loves him.”

Raph shifted a bit.

“Um……can……can I sit down?”

Donnie nodded and gestured to a chair which Raph dropped himself into. Donnie watched as Raph ran his hands over his head before speaking.

“Look……I…….I freaked out ok.”

Donnie remained silent watched as again Raph ran his hand over his head.

“When Mikey told me…….told me he was gay…..I…..I freaked out ok. When we were kids…..he used to get scared at night or during storms……he…..he’d crawl into bed with me and I’d hold him while we slept……I……”

Raph’s voice trailed off, after a moment Donnie spoke.

“You thought that by telling you he was gay, somehow you’d be gay too?”

Raph looked up at him and nodded slowly. Donnie leaned forward and looked at him for a moment before speaking.

“Are you gay Raph?”

Raph’s eyes snapped up at him.

“NO I’M NOT GAY! I LIKE WOMEN NOT MEN.”

Donnie rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair.

“Well then there you go. No reason to freak out is there?”

Raph’s face flushed red with embarrassment.

“No…..no I guess not.”

After a moment of silence Raph spoke again.

“Can….can I see him? I……I need to apologize.”

Donnie shifted.

“That’s not for me to decide. It’s up to Mikey if he wants to see you again.”

he watched as Raph sighed and nodded.

“Ok…..just…..tell him I’ve been worried about him. I’ve just…….football has kept me busy.”

Donnie leaned forward and closely examined Raph’s face.

“Look me in the eyes and tell me you love your brother.”

Raph leaned in so lose that Donnie could feel Raph’s breathe rushing past his face.

“I love my brother.”

After a moment Donnie nodded.

“Ok then. Leave me your phone number and I’ll call you with Mikey’s answer.”

As he spoke he pulled out a pen and a piece of paper before pushing it at Raph who scribbled down his number. There was a brief moment of awkward silence as Raph stood there unsure of what to do.

“Sorry about yelling last night.”

Donnie shrugged.

“I wasn't scared. I’m used to people shouting at me, I’m a therapist.”

Raph smiled weakly at him before turning away and moving to leave the office, as his hand touched the doorknob he spoke.

“Is…..is he happy?”

he turned back to look at Donnie.

“Is Mikey happy?”

Donnie nodded.

“Yes.”

Raph again smiled weakly.

“Good.”

A moment later he pulled open the door and left.

 

 

MIKEY’S POV

 

 

He hadn’t meant to fall asleep. He’d meant to lay there and watch over Leo as Leo had slept. Instead he’d fallen asleep; waking up only when Leo had shifted slightly in his sleep. Slowly Mikey shifted looking up at Leo’s face as the older turtle continued to sleep. Leo’s face was relaxed and even peaceful; so different from the panicked and scared face that Leo had worn only a few hours ago. Slowly Mikey’s eyes roved over Leo’s closed eye, as they fluttered in his sleep. Leo’s skin which had returned to its original shade of green. His lips……..Mikey shook his head slightly, pushing the thoughts of wanting to kiss Leo out of his head; now was not the right time. He would not ruin this moment, instead he would enjoy being here snuggled in Leo’s arms. Shifting a little closer to Leo, Mikey froze as Leo moaned in his sleep.

“Hmmmmm.”

Mikey watched as slowly one of Leo’s eyes opened and flicked down at him.

“So…..it was real? It…….wasn’t a dream?”

Mikey nodded slowly.

“Yes. It’s real…….. Is that ok?”

he watched as Leo closed his eye and sighed deeply.

“I don't know.”

part of Mikey felt his heart clench slightly, fearful that this warmth and love would be taken away from him.

“I……I…..”

again Leo sighed, Mikey waited, as Leo struggled to find the right words. He groaned gently as he felt one of Leo’s hands work into his.

“I know……I love you Mikey. As much as I want to fight it…….I love you.”

Mikey felt his heart soar; a moment later he leaned in and kissed Leo, reviling in the feeling of the older turtle’s warm lips against his. The kiss didn’t last long, just enough to make Leo shift and pull Mikey in closer. As they broke apart Mikey leaned forward resting his forehead against Leo’s who smiled weakly at him. After a moment Leo spoke again.

“But……..but there are thing you need to know. Donnie was right if we’re going to be together……you have a right to know about……….about what happened to me.”

Mikey shifted gripping Leo’s shoulders.

“I’m right here Leo. I won’t leave. I promise.”

Leo closed his eyes for a moment, Mikey felt his own eyes widen slightly as Leo began to shake a little.

“Would…….would you say that if……..if I told you that you and I did……similar things?”

Mikey blinked unsure of what Leo was talking about.

“Leo……I love you. Nothing will change that.”

Leo nodded slowly taking several deep shuddering breaths as he did.

“I………” 

Mikey felt Leo shift pulling their two bodies as close together as he could.

“When……..”

Leo took another deep shuddering breath, opening his eyes as he felt Mikey slip his hands into his.

“I’m right here Leo. Just take your time. I’m right here.”

Leo nodded slowly.

“When…..when I was in junior high school……..I wasn't as sure of myself as I am today. I knew……I knew I wasn't like the other boys in my class. Girls……they didn’t interest me….and then……then I met……I met……..”

Leo’s entire body began to shake again as he felt the memories of his past wash over him. He gripped Mikey’s hands begging the younger turtle to stay with him as he fought to move through the sea of his past which grabbed at him and threatened to pull him down.

“Leo….”

A moment later their lips met again, pulling Leo out of his past.

“Shhhhh……it’s ok Leo.”

Leo shook his head.

“No…..no I need to say it. I met a teacher names……Mr. Elifson….”

As he spoke the name Leo’s entire body shook violently. Mikey held onto Mikey’s hands. He watched as several small tears fell from Leo’s eyes. Leaning forward Mikey put his forehead against Leo’s again.

“Just breath; IN and OUT.”

Leo nodded inhaling and exhaling several times before he began speaking.

“He……he was my English teacher. He was………”

Leo continued to shake as he struggled to say the words that made his skin crawl.

“He was smart….handsome…..charming……..”

Leo spoke each word, hating himself for having ever thought any of them were true. Mikey remained silent, gently squeezing his hand, encouraging him to continue.

“I remember……I liked him. He made me feel…..special…….like……..like……..”

Mikey continued to grip Leo’s hands as Leo struggled to speak.

“He made me feel…….wanted.”

Mikey nodded. He could understand that feeling. Leo took another deep breath before continuing.

“I used to stay after school……I’d work in the library, reading books on history; geography, religion, anything I could get my hands on.”

Despite Leo’s obvious fear Mikey could not help but smile as he imagined a young Leo sitting in a library pouring over the books. Leo smiled weakly too, seeming to know what Mikey was thinking about. After a moment however the smile vanished.

“One night……he was there……in the library. He sat down…..and we started talking. We had so much in common……. I should have known……I should have……”

Leo began to shake again tears falling from his eyes.

“I was so stupid. I should have seen him for what he was…..I should…..should have.”

He closed his eyes feeling the waves of fear and shame ripping at his insides again.

“My home……it……it wasn't good. My dad worked at a warehouse……he drank……a lot.”

Mikey nodded, he’d stayed in a foster home like that; it was obvious why Leo had spent so much time staying after school. Leo opened his eyes willing himself to calm down.

“He offered me a ride home one day……..and…..and I told him about my dad…..about……about his drinking and…..he offered….to let me stay the night at his house.”

Mikey’s eyes widened. He was beginning to see where the story was going.

“I………we……..we talked for hours and……..and……..”

Leo gripped Mikey’s hands so tightly they ached.

“I kissed him.”

Leo closed his eyes as he spoke. His heart hammered in his chest as his stomach felt like it was getting smaller and smaller.

“He……..he led me to his bedroom and…..and…..”

more tears were falling from his eyes. He lay there, sobbing like a child hating himself for feeling so weak and pathetic.

“That night was……..was……”

Mikey nodded squeezing Leo’s hands.

“I know…..I know what it felt like……I know.”

it was true he did know; that night had been magical to Leo. That night he’d felt things that he’d never felt before. Leo opened his eyes after a moment.

“I felt loved. Like…..like he really cared about me.”

Mikey nodded.

“But it was all a scam……he……the next morning……he dumped cold water on me to wake me up……he……he had a video tape in his hand and said……said I’d like it.”

Mikey bit his lip. He wanted to stop Leo, to prevent him from reliving any of these horrors; yet he stayed silent he could tell Leo wouldn’t stop here. That he would continue with the story until he either passed out or he finished.

“The tape……was us…….of the night before when…..when we………”

Leo’s voice trailed off as he struggled to draw breath, relying on Mikey to calm him down.

“He…..he said if…….if I didn’t want everyone to see the tape that…….that I’d do exactly what he told me to…….”

Mikey closed his eyes, willing himself to not cry. How could this have happened, how could it have happened to Leo? How could Leo have gone through something like this? He could tell me was still fighting back tears as he continued.

“I tried……tried to get away. I told my father…..he……he……”

Leo broke off as again he was overcome by shaking.

“He beat me……”

Mikey clutched Leo tighter, willing the older turtle to understand. He didn’t have to image the storm of pain that was raging through Leo’s mind; he Mikey had lived through that same storm. To be abused, seek help from someone you were supposed to be able to trust, and then only to be abused more…..it was a horrific thing to experience. Mikey held Leo’s hands as the older turtle continued to shake for several minutes before managing to start speaking again.

“I……I never told my father again……I tried to tell the school…….they called me liar. I…….I was……..stuck.”

Leo’s shaking was becoming less now, but he still clung tightly to Mikey.

“for 6 year……..6 years I did what I was told……..until……until I’d had enough.”

Something in Leo changed. A kind of hardness flashed through his body, instantly ending his trembles. Mikey looked up at Leo’s face. A mixture of pain, anger fear, and…….rage? He watched as Leo took several calming breathes before speaking.

“That night…….the night before I left for college……I went to his house. I knew it was gunna be worse than it ever had been…….”

Mikey nodded squeezing Leo’s hand gently.

He went downstairs to get something…..he’d been drinking…..and………”

Leo looked at Mikey, his eyes oddly blank.

“And I snapped…….I shoved him down the stairs. I watched him fall. I heard his bones break and his cries for help. And I……I……”

Leo broke off as Mikey nuzzled his neck gently.

“It’s ok Leo.”

Leo nodded. He wanted to say more. Wanted to tell Mikey the whole truth. The truth about how he’d gone down the stairs and watched his abuser scream and beg for help. About how he, Leo had opened up the basement window letting in the cold air before walking up the stairs and leaving the man to die as helpless as Leo had felt for the last 6 years. Yet he couldn't say it. Not to that kind caring face that looked up at him. The abuse, Mikey could see past…..but murder? Was that something the young turtle could forgive? He hugged Mikey tighter.

“I love you Mikey.”

Mikey continued to nuzzle his neck.

“I love you too Leo.”

He leaned in so he could return Mikey’s nuzzle.

“I love you to Mikey.”

After several more minutes Mikey spoke.

“Come on….get up.”

Tugging at Leo’s hands Mikey did his best to pull the older turtle from his bed.

“Where are we going?”

Mikey smiled at Leo’s confusion.

“We’re gunna take a shower. It’ll make you feel better I promise. It always helps me.”

Leo’s eyes snapped open.

“A shower? Like…….together?”

Mikey giggled at Leo’s tone, a mixture of confusion and fear. Nodding Mikey continued to tug at Leo only to have Leo burrow in under his blankets.

“No…..”

Mikey pouted sticking his upper lip out.

“Please….it’ll make you feel better.”

Leo stared at Mikey unconvinced. Mikey continued to pout, stopping only when Leo spoke.

“Just a shower…..nothing funny……”

Mikey nodded smiling.

“Yes, Just a shower. I promise I’ll behave.”

Leo sighed. He had a nagging feeling Mikey was lying; yet as he lay there he could not help but like the idea of a shower. Sighing again Leo moved, slowly uncovering himself from the blankets before sitting up.

“Ok. But no funny business.”

Mikey nodded and smiled.

“Of course.”

Leo narrowed his eyes at the young turtle who finally managed to pulled him from the bed and led him across the room to the master bath. Closing the door behind them Leo watched as Mikey looked around the slightly confused as to where the shower was.

“Um Leo…..?”

Leo smiled and took the lead, pulling Mikey another the left wall which unlike the other walls was not plaster but stone.

“It’s a special shower.”

Coming to a stop in front of the entrance Leo watched as Mikey peeked into the larger than usual shower. Mikey raised an eyebrow. Unlike the shower in the guest bathroom Leo’s shower was much large, easily large enough to for 7 or 8 people. The tile was rough like the walls of a cave and despite scanning the walls Mikey could not seem to find the shower head. Behind him Mikey spoke.

“Why don't I go in first and show you how it works?”

Mikey nodded and blushed slightly as Leo began to strip, pulling off his shirt and pants before pausing slightly at his underwear. After a moment Leo spoke.

“Um……could you……turn away?”

Mikey looked up at him; he could see the hesitation in Leo’s face as the older turtle spoke.

“Sorry….I…..I’m just…..”

but Mikey nodded turning away so Leo could remove the last bit of clothing. He felt Leo move into the shower, before speaking.

“Um…..I’ll just…..wait for you.”

Mikey bit his lip; he could feel the hesitation and fear in Leo’s voice. Nodding more to himself then to Leo, Mikey set about pulling of his clothes. As he turned around he spied a small shelf of towels next to the entrance to the shower. An idea popped into his head, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around his waist so Leo wouldn’t have to be as embarrassed. Grabbing another towel he held it just inside the entrance.

“Did….did you want to tie that around your waist?”

a moment later he felt Leo tug at the towel.

“Th…thanks.”

Mikey nodded swallowing the nervous energy that flitted through his body. Why was he getting so jittery? It wasn’t like Leo hadn’t seen him naked already? Yet try as he might he could not seem to relax the butterflies that wracked his stomach.

“Ok…..ok I’m coming in.”

Taking another deep breath Mikey moved, stepping into the shower and looking at Leo who was standing in front of him nervously.

“Here…”

Mikey moved in as Leo gestured to a small metal covered against the wall. He watched as Leo pushed against the panel only to have it spring open revealing several knobs and dials.

“Watch this.”

As he spoke Leo gestured to the area behind them. A second later Mikey’s went wide as water began to gently fall from the ceiling like a light rain. He shuddered as the warm water ran down his body in trickles before draining off his feet. All around him the shower sounded like rain falling from the sky. His nerves vanished as he let out a giggle.

“It’s…..amazing.”

behind him Leo nodded.

“It’s why I bought this house. The soap is over here.”

Turning Mikey noted that Leo had produced a small bottle of blue jell. Giggling slightly Mikey shook his head; in his mind he had this whole shower planned out. Leo raised an eyebrow; why was Mikey shaking his head?

“What?”

Mikey almost giggled at the tone of confusion Leo used.

“You’re gunna wash Me.”

instantly Leo was shaking his head, backing up until his shell hit the wall. He shivered as Mikey moved towards him. Against his will be groaned as Mikey pressed their bodies together, sending a warm kind of pulse through him.

“Come Leo…..it’s kind of your fault I’m all dirty…….wash me…..”

Leo did his best to keep breathing as he looked down at Mikey who was pouting at him again.

“Mikey…..I……”

Mikey stuck out his lower lip.

“Please Leo……”

Leo sighed, closing his eyes for a moment before speaking.

“Ok….fine.”

Mikey giggled and began tugging his hand, pulling him away from wall and into the middle of the room. Leo watched as Mikey turned to him, a slightly sheepish look on his face.

“Um……could we…..sit down?”

Leo nodded and slowly dropped to his knees while Mikey sat down. Mikey again smiled at him.

“Thanks. Be gentle ok?”

Leo nodded swallowing the small rock that had formed in his throat as he squirted a small amount of soap into his hands. He froze here, part of him scared that if he touched Mikey like this…….. Mikey seemed to sense his fear, the younger turtle reached out guiding Leo’s hand to the top of his head, before speaking.

“It’s ok Leo. It’s just a shower.”

Leo swallowed roughly before nodding, beginning to move his hands as he worked up a gentle lather against Mikey’s skin. He bit his lip as he worked, lathering up Mikey’s head, neck and shoulders before letting the water wash it all away.

“Now the back…”

Leo nodded his throat going a little drier as Mikey groaned as he began lathering his back. He could smell it now. That amazingly sweet smell that had latched onto his brain and forced him to think of nothing but Mikey. He found himself panting slightly as he allowed the lather on Mikey’s back to be washed away. He wanted to stop, to say just how much Mikey’s scent was affecting him, but he couldn’t. He found himself filling his hands with soap before reaching around and pulling Mikey backwards so the younger turtle’s shell rested against his chest. He shuddered as Mikey spoke.

“It ok Leo…..don’t be scared.”

he buried his nose against Mikey’s neck and inhaled more lungfuls of Mikey’s scent as his hands roamed Mikey’s chest. He traced the muscles, enjoying the low ‘churr’ that Mikey let out. His inhaled again, filling his lungs with the intoxicating smell that Mikey was letting off as his hands continued to roam Mikey’s chest, taking in the smooth skin, the gentle rise and fall of his chest, running his fingers along the edge of Mikey’s towel. Everything was so perfect, the sound of the water around them, Mikey's gentle breathing mixed with the small ‘churrs’ he would let out. All at once Leo’s eyes snapped open, he backed away his body beginning to shake as he watched Mikey turn to look at him. He pulled his knees against his chest.

“No…..no……..no!”

“Leo….Leo what’s-”

“STAY BACK!”

Leo’s voice was panicked as he shouted at Mikey who froze in place. After a moment Mikey spoke.

“Leo….talk to me. Tell me what’s wrong. You’re scaring me.”

Leo closed his eyes. He couldn’t look at Mikey. Couldn't look at the source of the desire that had bubbled up in his chest.

“I can't stop…..”

his voice was choked as he tried to speak. Shame welled up in his mind. He’d promised…..he’d promised Mikey it would just be a normal shower, that there wouldn’t be any ‘funny business’ yet, as he’d knelt there with Mikey against his chest the thoughts had spread in his mind. The thought of kissing Mikey, of touching Mikey of……. Leo sobbed harder, flinched as he felt Mikey touch him.

“DON'T!”

but Mikey ignored him, pulling him into a hug.

“Shhhhh……it’s ok Leo…..use your words. Tell me what’s wrong….please.”

he wanted to stay silent, wanted to sit there in shame; yet he spoke. “You’re smell…….” Mikey blinked at him slightly confused.

“My smell?”

Leo nodded.

“You’re smell……..it’s………it’s……..”

Tears fell from his eyes mixing with the water as he spoke the last word.

“Perfect.”

Mikey cocked his head at Leo.

“Leo I don't understand.”

Leo took several deep breaths willing himself to calm down as he spoke.

“You smell perfect. I can't……I can't control myself, with you smelling like that.”

He gasped for breathe again fearful of breathing with his nose on the off chance that he would inhale more of Mikey’s scent. He felt Mikey pull back slightly; his body moved on it’s out reaching out to grab Mikey’s arm, scared that Mikey would several their connection completely. He looked at Mikey, his eyes mixed with fear and need. Mikey looked back at him for a moment before sighing.

“I’m…..I’m sorry Leo. I…..I’m sorry.”

Leo nodded weakly at Mikey who smiled weakly back.

“I…..i know you meant well……I……just…..give me some time…..ok?”

Mikey nodded, still smiling weakly at him.

“I’ll give you all the time you need Leo.”

As he spoke Mikey moved gently squeezing Leo’s hand. After a moment Mikey spoke again.

“So…….what do I smell like?”

Leo looked at him unsure.

“Huh?”

Mikey blushed slightly as he looked at the floor.

“You said my scent drives you wild…..what do I smell like?”

Leo bit his lip.

“It’s like……taffy…….but….sweeter.”

Mikey nodded slowly.

“Ok……did…..did you wanna know what you smell like?”

Leo’s eyes widened slightly as his mouth hung open slightly. Was he letting off a scent; he’d never stopped to consider that. He felt his face heat up as he nodded. He watched as Mikey shifted slightly while he thought for a moment before smiling.

“You smell musky……like fresh leather, or kind of maybe like sandalwood.”

Leo smiled weakly, “really?”

Mikey nodded.

“Yeah.”

Silence lapsed between them and for a moment the only sound was the sound of the water mimicking rain. After another moment Mikey spoke.

“Do you……want to get out now?”

Leo nodded and watched as Mikey moved back to the control panel and flipped the water off, ending the fall of water. Taking another deep breath Leo slowly stood up, following Mikey out of the shower. Leo knelt down moving to pull on his pants when the phone in his bedroom rang. Moving into his bedroom Leo made sure his towel stayed secure while he sat down on his bed, before answering the phone.

“Hello?” a moment later Donnie’s voice met his ear. “

Hello Leo. Are you feeling better?”

Leo nodded before remembering Donnie couldn’t see him.

”yeah I’m better……did you call to check up on me?”

he heard Donnie chuckle.

“A little but I also wanted to talk to Mikey. Is he around…..or are you two…..busy?”

Leo blushed slightly at the implication of Donnie’s words.

“Hold on a moment Donnie.”

Putting the phone to his chest Leo spoke loudly.

“MIKEY. IT’S DONNIE HE WANTS TO TALK TO YOU.”.

A moment later Mikey came out of the bathroom with his pants on but no shirt. Handing Mikey the phone inhaled sharply as he caught a faint whiff of Mikey’s scent. Shuddering slightly Leo watched as Mikey spoke to Donnie.

“Donnie?”

after a moment Mikey looked down at him.

“Donnie wants to talk to me alone. Mind if I take the call in the other room?”

Leo shrugged and watched as Mikey moved back into the bathroom.

 

 

MIKEY’S POV

 

 

“Ok Donnie, What’s up?”

after a moment Donnie spoke.

“How is Leo?”

Mikey shrugged.

“He’s ok. We…….um…..”

he broke off unsure if he should tell Donnie what had happened.

“Mikey…..WHAT HAPPENED?”

Donnie’s tone made up his mind for him.

“I…..I suggested we take a shower….together.”

he heard Donnie inhale sharply on the other end of the line, after a moment he spoke.

“And…..how did that go?”

Mikey sighed as he remembered the feeling of Leo’s hands running along his chest.

“It was……nice.”

Donnie sighed.

“Tell me what happened.”

Mikey shifted, leaning against the bathroom vanity.

“Well…..I…..I made him wash my head and back…….and then…..he started to do my chest and…..and he leaned in and was pressing against my neck and then…..then he freaked out and pulled away. He said…..said my scent drove him crazy. They he could hardly control himself when he could smell me.”

Donnie was silent for a moment before speaking.

“I’ll admit you got further then I thought you would.”

Mikey sighed.

“Did…..did I do anything wrong Donnie? Is there some way I can change my scent?”

Donnie chuckled into the phone.

“Nope, sorry Mikey but your scent is yours and you’re stuck with it. Look……just relax ok. I know you want to make Leo comfortable with being with you……but go slow ok. Just let Leo get used to all this. Don't forget less than 6 hours ago he almost died because he was so scared of these feelings. Don't press him to hard or he might really freak out.”

Mikey was silent for a moment before speaking.

“He….he told me about his past…..about…..his teacher.”

Again Donnie inhaled sharply.

“That’s…….big. I can count the number of people who know about Leo’s past on 1 hand, and I only have 3 fingers.”

Despite how he was feeling Mikey chuckled at Donnie’s joke.

“Was this why you called Donnie?”

“No. when I got to my office today I had a visitor waiting for me; your brother.”

It was Mikey’s turn to inhale sharply.

“What?”

he could almost hear Donnie nodding.

“Yes…..he was very insistent that I let him meet with you.”

Again Mikey inhaled sharply. Meet….with Raph?

“Mikey….Mikey it’s ok, just breathe.”

Taking deep breaths Mikey spoke.

“What…..what should I do?”

Donnie was silent for a moment before speaking.

“I can't tell you that. Only you can. He’s your brother Mikey, and…….he seemed to be honest when he told me he didn’t know what had happened to you. As far as he knew you’d moved out into a place off campus; but only after you broke your phone while moving. But I told him if you wanted to meet with him you’d let me know and I’d call him to set up a place and time.”

Mikey sighed and closed his eyes.

“Hey….you ok?”

Leo had come into the bathroom and was looking at him. Gesturing for Leo to come closer Mikey gripped Leo’s hand and pulled Leo’s arm around his shoulder before speaking.

“Raph wants to meet with me.”

Leo nodded before tightening his grip on Mikey’s shoulders.

“What are you gunna do?”

remaining silent for several moments Mikey made up his mind.

“Tell Raph…..tell him I’ll meet him at Dino’s arcade tonight at 8.”

He glanced at Leo who nodded, gently squeezing him while Donnie responded.

“Ok Mikey. I’ll tell him.”

Mikey thanked done before hanging up. Setting the phone down Mikey reached out and gripped Leo’s hand.

“I…..I could really use a hug right now.”

A second later he felt Leo moving pulling him tightly against his chest.

“You sure you want to do this?”

Mikey nodded.

“Yes…..he’s my brother. I need to see him, even if it’s just tell him I’m ok.”

Above him Leo nodded.

“I’ll be with you the whole time. And if I know Donnie he’ll be there too.”

Mikey nodded, but continued to cling to Leo.

 

 

THE NEXT DAY

 

 

Mikey trembled slightly as they pulled into the parking spot in front of them. As they had driven through the parking lot he had scanned the cars looking for Raph’s slightly beat up jeep. And although he hadn’t seen the jeep he could help but shake the feeling that Raph already here waiting for them. As Leo shut off the car he spoke.

“Mikey? Are you ok?”

Mikey looked sideways at Leo who smiled weakly at him. Mikey took a deep breath before responding.

“I’m……I’m scared. What if…….what if he walks out on me again?”

Leo sighed and put his hand on Mikey’s shoulder.

“Then I’ll kick his ass. You’re still you, you haven’t changed; you’re still his brother. If he can't see that……then you’re better off having me and Donnie as your family. Ok?”

Mikey nodded but continued to look unsure of himself. Sighing again Leo gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze.

“Look…..I don't know what will happen in there. I honestly don't know, and……and I’ll admit part of me is scared he’ll find out who I am and report me to the school, but………but it doesn’t matter.”

Mikey continued to look at him.

“This is about you and your family. No matter what you do I’ll support you. Ok?”

Mikey nodded slowly.

“Leo……I…thank you.”

Leo nodded.

“Just remember Mikey, I love you.”

Mikey nodded, “I love you too Leo.”

Slowly they got out of the car and moved towards the arcade, Leo pulled the door open and allowed Mikey to go in first. Instantly the smell of stale popcorn and the loud din of hundred of games blanketed their senses. Scanning the room Leo tapped Mikey and pointed in the direction of several tables. At one of the tables sat Donnie who was waving his hand trying to get Leo’s attention. Moving towards the table Mikey felt his breath catch in his chest. As their angle of the table changed he found that Donnie was not the only person at that table, another turtle sat with him. He shook slightly as he took in the sight of his brother. Of the muscular arms, toned chest, emerald green skin, and the flecks of red around his eyes. He flinched slightly as Raph looked up at him their eyes connecting for a moment before Raph looked down at the table. Coming to a stop Mikey pulled a chair out from under the table and sat down. “Hello Raph.” Raph looked up at him for a moment before speaking.

“H…hello Mikey.”

Under the table Mikey felt Leo’s hand slip into his, giving him a gentle squeeze. After another moment of silence Mikey spoke.

“I…..I think there are some things we need to talk about.”


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

 

 

Leo watched as Mikey shifted nervously next to him. Across the table raph shifted just as nervously as Mikey did. After a moment raph spoke.

“I……I know who Donnie is…”

as he spoke he shrugged at Donnie who smiled pleasantly.

“but I don't know who you are.”

Raph gestured to Leo who opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by Mikey.

“He’s my boyfriend, his name is Leo.”

Again raph shifted obviously a little uncomfortable with the use of the term ‘boyfriend’.

“So…..so……you two are together?”

Leo could see the strained look on Raph’s face as he spoke. Squeezing Mikey’s hand gently Leo spoke.

“Yes….although it’s not been without its problems, just like any relationship.”

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Donnie smile weakly. After another moment raph spoke.

“so…..how long have you two been together?”

Mikey shrugged.

“About 3 months now.”

Again raph shifted obviously uncomfortable.

“I……I…….”

but raph broke off as Mikey spoke over him.

“I want to know why you walked out on me.”

Raph’s face flushed red and he looked down at the table, nervously rubbing his hands together. Mikey glared at raph for several seconds before repeating his question.

“Raph, why did you walk out on me?”

again raph shifted obviously becoming more and more uncomfortable.

“I……I…….I’m sorry, mik-”

but Mikey lashed out, slamming his hand down on the table making all of them jump; when he spoke Mikey’s voice was hard.

“Sorry isn’t good enough raph. I want to know why.”

Raph’s head had snapped up to look at his brother when he slammed his hand down on table.

“I…….I……I was scared.”

Leo felt Mikey shift obviously not happy with Raph’s response. He watched as Mikey leaned in narrowing his eyes.

“You were scared? YOU WERE SCARED?”

Leo could hear the anger in Mikey’s voice.

“You had no reason to be scared Raph. I was the one who was scared. I was the one who came out, and what did you do? You stood up and walked away, you left me there scared and alone. I barely had enough money with me to cover the food that we had ordered. I was the one that had to sit there and listen to everyone whispering about me. DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT THAT WAS LIKE?”

Across the table Raph squirmed uncomfortable under Mikey’s glare.

“Mikey I’m…..I’m sorry. Ok? I don't know what else….”

But Mikey cut him off again.

“I WANT A REAL REASON RAPH. WHY DID YOU WALK OUT ON ME?”

Mikey wasn't shouting but his voice left no room for debate of questions. Leo squeezed Mikey’s hand gently. Despite his own feelings towards Raph, Leo could not help but feel a little bad for Mikey’s brother as he squirmed in his seat under the force of Mikey’s glare. After a moment of silence Donnie spoke.

“Raph……tell Mikey what you told me in my office.”

Raph looked at Donnie but shook his head.

“I…….I can't……..I……”

Donnie nodded slowly and touched Raph's shoulder.

“Why can't you tell us?” Raph took a shuddering breath.

“Because I’m ashamed.”

Donnie nodded.

“Would it be ok if I told them?”

Raph nodded but looked down at the floor as Donnie turned to them.

“Raph was scared that by you, admitting you were gay it would somehow imply that he was gay too.”

A rather stunned silence followed this statement broken only when Mikey spoke.

“What on earth would make you think that Raph?”

Donnie opened his mouth, most likely to answer for Raph only to Mikey silence him.

“No….no I want Raph to tell me.”

Raph looked up at him.

“Seriously?”

Mikey nodded and leaned forward.

“if I had the guts to tell you I was gay you can have the balls to tell me why it scared you. I can sit here all night if I have to.”

as he spoke Mikey leaned back and folded his arms. Silence lapsed between the brothers as Mikey continued to glare at Raph who fidgeted but remained silent. The minutes ticked by, in the back of his mind Leo wanted to help Raph in some way.

“Mikey…..” his voice was gentle as he spoke. Mikey shook his head.

“no. I want a real reason from him. if he can't give me that after all I’ve done for him…….then maybe I don't want anything to do with him.”

Raph’s eyes jerked up to stare at Mikey. Leo could tell that Mikey’s words had hurt Raph. He watched as across from them the athletic turtle closed his eyes and began to speak.

“Mikey…..you know I’m not good with words. I’m an athlete I’m at my best when I can hit something. So just……bare with me ok?”

Mikey nodded but continued to glare at Raph as he spoke.

“I………when you…….came out to me…….I got scared. You and I……..we’ve been together for a long time. I…….”

Raph's body shook slightly as he spoke.

“I thought……maybe……..maybe you were telling me all that…….because………because you wanted me as……..MORE than just a brother.”

A look of shock flashed across Mikey’s face. From his spot on the other side of the table Donnie could not help but smile slightly at the look of shock on Mikey’s face. it was obvious that had not been the answer Mikey had been expecting. He watched as Mikey blinked several times before speaking in a slightly confused tone.

“you thought…….I……. liked you?” Mikey put emphasis on the word ‘liked’. Without speaking Raph nodded, keeping his eyes looking down at the table as he did so. Again Mikey blinked for a moment.

“why……..would you…….think that?”

Raph groaned and leaned back in his seat.

“Come on Mikey…….you’re not making this easy for me.”

Mikey growled.

“cry me a fucking river Raph. I’ve had to deal with my own shit for the past 3 months. So forgive me if I don't give much a shit about your problems.”

Again Raph groaned.

“look…….I………it’s hard to explain ok?”

again Mikey growled. “TRY.”

Raph remained silent for several minutes before speaking.

“Remember when we were younger? You used to be scared of thunderstorms.”

Mikey nodded, he still was a little scared of them.

“You used to crawl in bed with he and I hold you and say I’d always protect you. And you’d say you loved me, and I’d say I loved you.”

Again Mikey nodded. Raph shifted in his seat before continuing.

“Well………I liked those moments. And I guess you did too cause they kept happening. Then……when we got older things changed. I had to explain to you about puberty and…….sex……and stuff.”

Raph mumbled the last few words before looking up at Mikey who held his gaze.

“I just………when you came out to me I…….wondered if maybe………if maybe your feelings for me were……..not brotherly. I mean……..we’re not really related……so………..I guess I thought………maybe………….”

Leo watched as Mikey leaned forward his gaze softening slightly as Raph continued to look uncomfortable.

“I did like those moments Raph. The made me feel safe. I loved huddling up with you while it was storming or when I was scared. But not once, did I ever think of you as anything other than my brother and friend.”

Raph looked up at Mikey and smiled weakly.

“ok.”

Raph smiled and spoke.

“so…….since we’re here and we’re getting stuff off our chests is there anything else you’d like to tell me?”

Unseen by Raph or Donnie Mikey’s grip on Leo’s hand became vise like, making Leo wince slightly. Looking at Mikey’s face Leo wondered if Raph could see the barely hidden panic in Mikey’s eyes as they flicked from Raph and then to Donnie.

“I…..um…..yes…..”

Donnie felt his eyes widen. Was Mikey really going to tell Raph? Was he really going to tell his older brother about the years of abuse and pain he’d gone through so Raph wouldn’t have to? he watched as Mikey shifted uncomfortably for a moment before speaking.

“Remember when we were 7 and you got that new skateboard from santa?”

Raph nodded. Behind Mikey Leo swallowed the rock that had formed in his mouth. was making really going to do this? He groaned slightly as Mikey’s grip on his hand relaxed.

“I got it for you.”

Raph smiled warmly.

“I know Mikey.”

Mikey stared at him confused.

“you knew?”

Raph nodded.

“I found the receipt in the trash can a few days before.”

For a moment they were silent before both brothers started laughing. Leo sighed as he felt his heart rate return to normal. He watched as Mikey took a deep breath before speaking again.

“well…..other then that I don't think there is anything else that I’ve hidden from you.”

Raph eyes Mikey for a moment before smiling.

“ok then. No more secrets between us. Deal? Mikey nodded. “deal.”

After a moment Raph spoke, looking from Mikey to Leo.

“So…..how did this…..”

he gestured between Mikey and Leo, “happen?”

Mikey looked to Leo and smiled sheepishly before speaking.

“We…..meet on the first day of school. We’re In the same class.”

Leo rolled his eyes at the small snicker that escaped Donnie’s mouth.

“we got to talking and……we just kind of liked each other. And then after……..after……after I came out…..I went to his place and he let me stay with him.”

Raph looked to Leo before smiling weakly.

“thank you for looking after my brother.”

Leo shrugged.

“He’s a handful at times.”

Raph chuckled.

“you don't know the half of it. I can't imagine how hard it was for you to get all his stuff to fit.” Leo’s face darkened slightly.

“he didn’t have anything to bring.”

Raph's face changed, a look of confusion passing over him.

“What? He has tons of stuff; clothes, books, music…..”

but his voice trailed off as Leo let out a low growl.

“Your frat brothers burned all his stuff right before they beat the shit out of him and kicked him out.”

Raph's eyes widened slightly as he looked to Mikey who shifted a little, squeezing Leo’s hand to try and calm him down.

“Mikey? Is….is that true?”

after another moment of silence Mikey nodded. Raph growled in response.

“I’ll kill them.”

a moment later Mikey was shaking his head. “

no….no Raph don't. you’ll get into trouble for fighting again.”

but Raph shook his head and moved to stand up, a move that was blocked by Donnie who gripped Raph's shoulder and held him in place. In the back of his mind Leo smiled; he’d been on the receiving end of Donnie’s strength before; despite Donnie’s slender appearance he could be amazingly strong. Raph growled at Donnie.

“Let me go. They need to pay for what they did.”

But Donnie shook his head.

“That won’t help the situation Raph. It’ll only get you into trouble, and if that happens the school might revoke your football scholarship and if that happens…..”

Donnie’s voice trailed off as he saw comprehension dawn in Raph's eyes.

“Then Mikey won’t be able to continue attending school either.”

Donnie nodded as Raph spoke. A moment later Raph's face was again filled with anger.

“BUT…..BUT….but you can't expect me to stay on that team? Most of them are Alpha Cal members, I don't want to be on the same team as a bunch of guys who beat up my brother!”

he spoke the last words a bit louder. It wasn't like they had to worry about being overhead; the noise from the various arcade games drowned out anything they said. Donnie nodded.

“I know Raph but it’s not that simple. Look…….just……just stay on the team until the football season is over. Then you can look into being transferred to another school. Ok?”

Raph groaned but nodded.

“fine.” Slowly Mikey leaned forward and put his hand over Raph's.

“I know…..I know it’s tough…..but thank you.”

Raph smiled at Mikey who smiled back at him.

“I’m sorry I acted the way I did.” Mikey nodded.

“I accept your apology Raph.”

They stayed at the arcade for only a few hours more. They chatted for a little bit but for the most part they got up and started playing the various games; all 4 of them grateful to be able to do something vaguely normal. Leo watched as Mikey giggled manically as he played hammered away of the buttons that controlled his character; shouting with joy as he KO’d Raph's fighter. Only to have Raph make fun of Mikey’s bad driving on another game. Slowly their supply of quarters diminished until they had only 2 left. Moving through the arcade Leo watched as Mikey scanned for a game they could play with just 2 quarters; his face lighting up as he grabbed Leo’s hand and led him through the maze of games until they came to a stop. In front of them an old style photo booth sat the pain slightly dimmed but still obvious. A moment later Leo felt Mikey push him inside the booth before depositing the quarters into the machine.

“Smile!”

rolling his eyes Leo flinched as a blinding flash of light filled his vision.

“DUDE YOU BLINKED.”

Leo rolled his eyes as the machine whirred up to take another shot.

“hey Leo……”

turning towards Mikey Leo barely hard to time to react as the young turtle leaned in and captured his lips just as the booth flashed again, capturing the moment. He pulled back slightly surprised as Mikey giggled shifting so they were looking at each other.

“Now you kiss me!”

Leo felt his face heat up; but he never the less leaned in and tried to give Mikey just a gentle kiss on the forehead. Mikey seemed to have anticipated this though; shifting at the last second so again their lips met. A moment later the booth flashed again. He inhaled, his nostrils flaring as they took in Mikey’s sweet smell. He groaned gently leaning into the kiss. He pushed forward gently pinning Mikey’s head to the side of the booth as the machine whirred up for the final shot. Leo groaned as Mikey parted his lips, allowing him access to his mouth. Leo felt Mikey’s hands slowly move up his arms pulling him just a little deeper into the kiss.

“OK THAT’S ENOUGH OF THAT.”

A second later Leo groaned as a hand gripped his shell and pushed him away from Mikey’s lips. Raph had stepped into the booth and was now glaring at Leo who smiled sheepishly back at him.

“so-ARG!”

Leo yelped as the booth took its last photo capture the scene in front of them with Mikey blushing and still leaning against the wall of the booth, Leo smiling sheepishly at Raph, while Raph glared daggers at him. As the blinding flash of light died down Mikey spoke.

“awww Raph…..you ruined the last picture.”

Raph rolled his eyes and withdrew from the booth leave Mikey and Leo alone again. Leo smiled sheepishly at Mikey who smiled back.

“s…sorry.”

Mikey giggled before pulling Leo from the booth. As they stepped back into the arcade they were greeted by the sight of Donnie smiling at them, while next to him Raph had his arms folded in front of his chest and was glaring at Leo.

“just cause you’re my brother’s boyfriend doesn’t mean I’ll let you suck his face off whenever you want.”

Leo felt a faint blush cover his face; but Mikey gave raph a forceful stare.

“I’m 19 Raph. If Leo and I want to make out we can.”

He spoke in a defiant tone that just begged for Raph to challenge him on it. Leo shifted nervously as rah continued to glare at him before being cut off by his cellphone which began blaring in his pocket. Digging out the devise Raph's face darkened.

“I have to go to practice.”

Moving to put the phone back in his pocket Raph felt Leo grab for him phone and begin to push buttons.

“Hey! What are you doing?”

after a moment Leo handed him his phone back.

“Putting in my home phone number so you can call and talk to Mikey.”

Raph shifted slightly embarrassed by his outburst.

“Umm…….thank.” 

a second later Mikey was hugging him.

“Do your best Raph.”

Raph grinned down at Mikey.

“I will Mikey.”

“We should get going to Mikey. Tomorrow is a school day. And If I recall you have a test in one of your classes.”

Mikey groaned and put on another pouty face. Leo raised an eyebrow and folded his arms.

“I don't have any more quarters so we can't keep playing the games.”

Mikey sighed.

“Fine.”

Following Leo and Mikey from the arcade Raph watched as they got into Leo’s car and moved to drive away.

“Hey Mikey….?”

Mikey looked at him. “

Yes Raph?”

“thank you for agreeing to meet with me. I’ve really missed you.”

He watched as Mikey got out of the car and gave him another hug.

“I’ve missed you too Raph. Now go kick some football ass.”

Raph nodded and watched his brother got into Leo’s car and drove off, waving at him until they turned the corner and vanished from sight. Smiling to himself Raph had been about to go to his Jeep when Donnie spoke behind him.

“You’re a bad liar.”

Raph turned to him.

“What do you mean? I didn’t lie to him.”

Donnie rolled his eyes.

“We both know the moment you see your teammates you’re gunna pound them into the dust.”

Raph shifted from one leg the other; a ragged snarl escaping his mouth.

“Damn right. They fucked with my little brother. No one does that and gets away with it.”

Donnie rolled his eyes.

“fine. just wait until you guys get out on the practice field. Then you can wail on them as much as you want and say it’s for training. ok?”

Raph grinned and nodded before fixing Donnie with his own stare.

“I may not be any good at lying, but neither is my brother. He’s not telling me something. When I asked him if he had any other secrets, I could see the panic in his eyes for a moment. Care to tell me what that’s all about?”

Donnie sighed and shook his head.

“I can't. I’m his doctor, and he’s my patient. You’d need a court order to make me tell you anything.”

Raph growled and took a step towards Donnie.

“don't fuck with me. I may not be a genius like you but I bet I can come up with some new ways to cause you pain.”

Donnie shrugged and began to walk away. as he did so he spoke over his shoulder.

“I’m sure you could Raph. But for now just be happy with the fact that you and mike are talking again. don't blow this second chance you got.”

Raph growled and had been about to respond when again his phone went off. Biting his lip Raph turned and made his way to his Jeep before turning it on and pulling out of the parking lot. As he came to a stop at the red light he found that Donnie was in the lane next to him with his window down.

“hey!” Donnie looked at him.

“what?”

Raph looked at him as forcefully as he could.

“If Leo hurts my brother I’ll kill him.”

Donnie rolled his eyes.

“I’ll be sure to tell him that.”

A moment later the light turned green making Raph turn left while Donnie kept driving straight.

 

 

LEO’S POV

 

 

Leo watched as Mikey flicked through the radio stations before finding one he liked. As Mikey leaned back in his seat Leo spoke.

“You’re brother…….he seems…….nice.”

Leo bit his lip as he spoke. When Raph had pulled him and Mikey away something had bubbled in his chest. So energy made his muscles itch and burn with the desire to grab Raph and shove him away before returning to Mikey so they could kiss again.

“Leo?”

Mikey was looking at him now, a little sheepish smile covering his face.

“I….thank you.”

Leo looked sideways at him.

“for what?”

Mikey shrugged.

“for this….for all of it. For not sending me away that night I showed up. for….for caring about me and helping me. For……for all of it.” c

oming to a stop at a light Leo smiled at Mikey.

“Mikey……it’s…….you’re welcome.”

He watched as a faint blush covered Mikey’s face. the young turtle looked down at his feet for a moment before looking back up at Leo.

“hold still.”

Blinking Leo watched as Mikey leaned in closer while reaching out with his hand.

“what? Do I have some-”

the rest of his words were cut off by Mikey’s lips pressing against his own. His grip on the steering wheel tightened as Mikey’s warm breath ran over his face. his lungs filled with Mikey’s scent as the kiss prolonged making Leo let out a low growl. God damn it, Mikey’s lips felt so good against his own. A second later however his attention was rudely pulled away from Mikey as the driver behind them honked their horn making Leo flinch and return his attention back to the light which had turned green. Turning his attention back to the road Leo smiled sheepishly while Mikey giggled.

 

 

RAPH’S POV

 

 

pulling on his gear Raph paused for a moment as he looked around the locker-room. All around him his fellow teammates laughed and chatted as they pulled on their gear. He could feel it; his blood boiling at the knowledge that his teammates, the ones he was supposed to trust had hurt his brother, his only family. Raph growled as his grip on his locker door tightened until he was sure he could feel the metal bending. Sure enough when he finally did let go the metal was warped slightly. Walking onto the field Raph crushed his helmet against his head as he took his position glaring daggers at the person, a medium sized wolf; in front of him. When the whistle blew Raph charged forward. He knew exactly who he wanted to hurt first; Justin the leader of the fraternity and left most linebacker. Shoving his way through the crowd Raph found Justin and lunged at him. as their bodies connected Raph pushed away adding even more force to the hit sending Justin slamming into the ground so hard that his head bounced off the ground. Raph didn’t wait to see if Justin was ok; he didn’t care. Instead he was already scanning the crowd fr his next target when they lined up; he found it a moment later; Devin the pledge master of the fraternity and another linebacker on the team. As they took their positions Raph bit his lip. He could just imagine in, Justin, Devin, and everyone else on his team laughing at Mikey as they burned his things; punching and kicking Mikey while he whimpered and begged for them to stop. His anger was like a fire in his body; it roared and lashed at his insides making him feel hot as he waited for coach to blow the whistle. The second the whistle blasted through the air Raph was moving, hurtling towards Devin whom he hit full force sending Devin to the ground in a heap of skin and dust. Every synapse in his brain was screaming at him, telling him to get on his knees and beat the crap out of Devin until there was nothing but a bloody pulp left. It took all his strength to remain standing until the play was over. As he turned to take his place again, he found coach had moved in behind him. Raph glared up at coach shredder who glared back down at him for a moment before speaking.

“Care to tell me why you’re being so aggressive today Raphael?”

Raph shrugged.

“I don't think I’m being aggressive.”

Coach’s eyes narrowed at him.

“That tackle you hit Justin with was illegal. If we had been at a game you would have cost this team a penalty. I can appreciate hitting your enemy so hard that they don't get back up; but you must do not injure your teammates.”

Raph balled his hands into fists; his nails cutting into his palms.

“Maybe they should toughen up.”

He held coached gaze a moment longer before storming off, taking his spot in the line while sizing up his next target. As the whistle blew Raph flashed forward lunging at Tomas a frat brother who he’d heard make homophobic remarks before. As they connected Raph twisted making sure his body came down on top of Tomas. A moment later the whistle blew and he felt someone grab his arm; pulling him off Tomas. A second later coach was back in his face.

“You seem to have ignored what I have said, Raphael. That tackle was also illegal.”

Raph snarled, making a fist again. he wanted to yell, to scream, to tell coach everything that his so called teammates had done to his brother. After a moment of silence coach shredder spoke.

“Perhaps we should try something different. Wait here.”

Raph blinked and watched as coached walked several feet away from him before turning to face him. “Tackle me Raphael.” He didn’t need more encouragement, charging at coach his anger making him move faster and faster until…..

As he neared coach pain lashed through his chest. He gasped for air as he felt he chest compress knocking the wind out of him, sending him hurtling past coach and into a heap on the ground. He gasped and coughed as he staggered to his feet. Coach and punched him! as he’d gotten in close coach had lashed out with his fist and punched him right in the stomach. His blood boiled even hotter now as he again charged at coach. He let out a roar of rage as he got closer, determined to hurt coach for that low blow. Like a bolt of lightning coach’s hand snapped forward grabbing the front of Raph's helmet before directing him downwards, so his head slammed into the ground. Pain exploded through his skull as his head connected with the ground; even with the helmet absorbing most of the damage it felt like he’s run headlong into a brick wall. He groaned and moved, staggering to his feet. Across from him coach smirked at him; challenging him to attack again. He could hear them now; his teammates laughing at him as he struggled to stay upright his vision swimming slightly as he gasped for air. His entire body felt like it was on fire as anger blasted through his system making him charge forward again. He never even saw coach move; but he felt as coach’s foot slammed into the side of his helmet like a sledgehammer sending him to the ground. His ears wrung as he laid there clutching his head. In the back of his throat he could taste something suspiciously like blood.

“get up.”

a second later he was dragged to his feet as coach’s hand grabbed him by the shoulder. He swayed the world spinning as he struggled to hold himself upright. A moment later he pitched forward as he vomited, gagging and coughing as the sour acidic bile bubbled up from his stomach. He knew what it meant, the headache, the vomiting, the inability to see straight; he had a concussion and would probably need to go to the school nurse. As the stream of bile ended Raph spat out the last dregs before moving to stand up.

“I don't feel so-AAAAH!”

coach’s hand descended on his shoulder again like a vice, pinching and gripping the muscles until they ached.

“Did I ask how you felt?!”

Raph shook his head. A moment later coach threw him towards his teammates.

“GET BACK IN FORMATION! ANYONE WHO’S NOT IN THEIR PLACE IN THE NEXT 30 SECONDS RUNS AROUND THE FIELD 15 TIMES BEFORE THEY CAN LEAVE!”

coughing and swaying Raph staggered to his feet. Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion as he staggered to his spot in the line and did his best to listen for the sound of coach’s whistle through the ringing in his ears. He never heard the whistle but he did see when people started moving. He however froze, what play were they doing? What was he supposed to- his train of thought was cut off as he felt a large body collide with his sending him to the ground. He screamed in pain as he hit the ground the large body that had struck him landing on top of him, followed by another, and then another. He struggled to draw breath with the weight of 3 players on top of him.

He felt them moving climbing off of him. Tears formed in his eyes as he struggled to draw enough breath to keep his vision from going dark. He yelped in pain as someone grabbed his already abused shoulder and flipped him over so he was on his back; making his head spin even worse at the sudden movement. His stomach lurched as more bile threatened bubbled up from his stomach. Choking on the horrible substance Raph forced himself not to throw up and instead focus on coach who was kneeling over him.

“Raphael. You are not in your position. You will stay here and run 15 laps around the field before you are allowed to leave. If you stop running, the laps will start over is that clear?”

Raph gasped for air, his lungs felt like they were on fire.

“Coach….I…..I don't feel…”

coach continued to glare down at him.

“I would suggest you not focus on ‘how you feel’ and instead get your ass back to the line. You don't want to have to stay and run 30 laps do you?”

it took all of his strength to move staggering to his feet as the ground tilted under him. He tried to move again, tried to move towards his teammates who were watching him struggle to even stand. Slowly he tried to take a step lifting his foot off the ground; it was a mistake. The world spun wildly as he lost his balance and crumbled to the ground. The ringing in his ears was deafening as he scrambled to get upright as he felt his stomach bubble and churn. He vomited again, gagging and sobbing as more of the horrible bile filled his mouth with it’s horrible acidic metallicy taste. Above him he could hear coach talking.

“30 laps it is Raphael.”


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

 

 

Mikey groaned and caught the punching bag as it swung towards him. Leaning into the bag he rested his forehead against the hide while behind him Leo spoke.

“You’re getting better Mikey.”

Mikey grinned but did not move from his spot clutching the bag for support. His arms wobbled slightly as he struggled to maintain his grip. How was it that punching a hide bag was so tiring to him? Behind him Leo chuckled.

“Tired?”

Mikey nodded into the bag. A moment he slowly dropped to his knees before dropping completely to the ground with a small moan. Sweat dotted his skin and his gi was making him feel incredibly hot right now.

“How about we call it a day?”

Mikey nodded but did not get up from the floor. His arm felt like they had weights attached to them as he took in lungfuls of air.

“you ok?”

Leo’s tone was softer now, less ‘teacherly’ and more like a friend. Slowly Mikey nodded.

“yeah……my arms are just sore.”

He looked sideways as Leo slowly sat down next to him.

“I used to get that way too. Some days after training I could hardly move my arms cause they were so sore.”

Mikey nodded slowly.

“Ouch.”

Leo shrugged. “But my teacher showed me something that helped……..would you like me to show you?”

Mikey nodded but winced as his arms pulsed with a dull ache. Leo shifted moving behind Mikey before gently gripping Mikey’s shoulders, pulling him up so his shell rested against Leo’s chest while Leo’s hands gently gripped one of Mikey’s aching arms. Leo felt Mikey groan as his hands begin to press and rub Mikey’s arms. he felt Mikey tense slightly as he pressed firmly against Mikey’s aching muscles.

“shhhh……just relax. ok?”

He felt Mikey nod as he continued to press and rub his arm. He felt Mikey shift a little closer. He could smell it now, that alluring intoxicating scent that Mikey gave off that drove every thought out of his brain but those of the young turtle. Gently he traced Mikey’s muscles doing his best to focus on his task, massaging Mikey’s tired and sore arms. The muscles in Mikey’s arms relaxed as blood rushed through them in response to the massage. Mikey groaned a little, his eyes fluttering closed for a moment.

“Tired?”

Mikey nodded but did not open his eyes as he allowed his head to gently roll back onto Leo’s shoulder. Leo felt himself shudder as a fresh wave of that amazingly sweet smell engulfed him. Gently he pulled Mikey closer, wrapping his arms around the younger turtle’s chest. His breaths had become short and a little ragged. Gently he nuzzled Mikey’s neck, inhaling more of the young turtle’ gloriously sweet smell, filling his lungs until they hurt before exhaling against Mikey’s neck making the younger turtle groan.

“Leo……”

He felt Mikey shift, his head going back a little further exposing more of the flesh that was giving off that intoxicating scent. In the back of his mind Leo knew what was happening; they were scent basking. He nuzzled Mikey’s neck again, god how could the young turtle smell so good? Mikey’s chest rumbled as he let out a low ‘churr’, which Leo met without thinking with his own ‘churr’; making the air vibrate as the two sounds mixed together.

“Leo……you smell…….amazing.”

As that was rolling off of Leo’s skin. Both turtles quivered slightly as again they let off gentle ‘churrs’ that shook the air around them. There was arousal yes, but it wasn't sexual in nature. It wasn't about a NEED, it was a want. The want to fill their minds with absolutely nothing but the other. Both of them groaned and nuzzled each other inhaling as much of the other’s scent as they could. Leo’s mind felt like it was in a fog, all he could think about was the young turtle he held in his arms. Every sense he had was filled with nothing but Mikey.

“AHHHH.”

Mikey moaned as he felt something hot and wet gently run along the side of his neck making his entire body shudder slightly.

“Leo…..what ar-AHHHH!”

again Leo slowly drew his tongue over Mikey’s neck making the young turtle moan and quiver. Leo’s nostrils flared, searching the young turtle’s skin inhaling more and more of his scent until he found what he was looking for. He felt Mikey flinch and shudder as his lips began to suckle against the patch of skin.

“g..g.god…..leo…….so……good…...”

Mikey was panting now, dull pleasure rumbling through his body as Leo sucked and licked at the patch of skin on his neck. This kind of pleasure was unlike anything he’d felt before; it was not white hot and burning but a dull throb that seemed to pulse through his body getting stronger and stronger with each pulse. He shuddered as Leo continued, sucking the patch of skin until it tingled and itched. It was heaven for Leo, who gripped Mikey tighter as he worked, sucking and licking the skin until it had turned bright red. Only then did he stop, burying his nose against Mikey’s neck and inhaling his scent again.

“I love you.”

He felt Mikey shift turning his head so they could look at each other.

“I love you to Leo.”

The kiss was gentle, neither of them tried to push it further into anything sexual. They didn’t need it, the simple and gentle kiss communicated everything they wanted to say to the other. As they broke apart of it was Mikey’s turn to bury his nose against Leo’s neck, inhaling as much of the older turtle’s musk as he could. Slowly a smile covered Mikey’s face as warmth began to spread through his body. He felt happy, safe and most of all loved. Again he nuzzled Leo’s neck. For how long they stayed like this neither of them was sure, it could have been minutes, it could have been hours, it could have been forever. Time simply lost meaning to them as they nuzzled and clung to each other. Leo groaned as he felt Mikey’s breath brush against his neck. But their time of closeness was ended by the sound of the telephone, making Leo groans as he slowly pulled away. He knew who was calling; he’d been sure to call almost every night for the past 2 weeks. He watched as Mikey got up and walked across the room before answering the phone with a chuckle.

“Raph you’re such a cock block.”

Mikey smiled at Leo who slowly got up and left the dojo allowing Mikey to have his privacy. On the other end of line Raph growled slightly.

“Sounds like I called just in time. Do I need to come over then and make sure nothing happens?”

Mikey bushed as he rubbed his neck where Leo had left the bright red hicky.

“Raph I’m 19. I can have sex if I want to.”

again Raph growled.

“Doesn’t mean I have to like it.”

Mikey smiled into the phone.

“I know……….but I love Leo, and he loves me.”

again he ran his fingers over the bright red mark on his neck. Unconsciously he moaned as the memory of Leo’s lips on his neck flooded his mind.

“Mikey? IS HE STILL DOING THINGS TO YO WHILE WE’RE TALKING?!”

Raph's voice was almost a shout. Mikey nervously shook his head forgetting that Raph couldn't see him.

“no…no, I’m just…….I’m tired. Leo was showing me how to throw a punch today, and my arms are sore.”

He didn’t have to see Raph to know his eyebrow was raised.

“throw a punch? Hell Mikey I could teach you that.”

Mikey smiled.

“He’s teaching me ninjitsu Raph; can you teach me that?”

Raph chuckled.

“no, I guess not.”

Mikey nodded.

“how are you doing Raph?”

Raph was silent for several moments before speaking.

“I’m…….ok.”

something is Raph's voice told Mikey he was lying.

“Raph……..don’t lie to me.”

Raph sighed.

“I’m not lying Mikey. Things have been ok. I’m holding a C in trig-class, I’ve been sleeping over at Casey’s place so I don't kill everyone in the frat-house and I haven’t flipped out and hurt anyone at practice. I’m doing about as well as I can all things considered.”

After a moment of silence Raph sighed again.

“I…….I wish things were different. I wish……..I wish I hadn’t walked out like that.”

Mikey bit his lip. He wanted to say it was ok, but in truth he still felt a small twinge of pain in his chest when he remembered the completely blank look on Raph's face as he’d gotten up and simply walked out of the restaurant. After another moment Mikey spoke.

“How…..how about this weekend, we hang out? Maybe walk around the mall for a while?” Raph chuckled.

“I’d love that Mikey.”

Mikey smiled, happy that Raph sounded a bit happier. The rest of the conversation was short, Raph asking Mikey how his classes were doing while poking while Mikey questioned Raph about his classes.

“well……..i guess I should get going. Smells like Casey is burning the food again so I guess I better go help him before he burns the apartment down. Goodnight Mikey.”

Mikey smiled, “goodnight Raph.”

Hanging up the phone Mikey smiled to himself as he put the phone back on its charger before turning out the lights and leaving the dojo. He moved through the house glancing at the windows which had turned a faint orangey red color. Pushing open the door to Leo’s bedroom Mikey watched as Leo finished pulling on a shirt that matched his pajama bottoms before smiling at him.

“How’s Raph?”

Mikey smiled.

“We’re gunna go to the mall this weekend.”

Leo smiled.

“Good. I’m glad you two are going to spend some time together.”

Mikey nodded and moved dropping himself down onto the bed before speaking.

“Leo………,”

his voice trailed off in thought. Leo turned to look at him, a faint look of concern across his face.

“What is it?”

Mikey bit his lip before speaking.

“I’m worried about Raph. I……I know he says he’s ok, but…….but I know him. He’s…….he’s not ok.”

Mikey shifted slightly, leaning his head against Leo’s shoulder as the older turtle sat down next to him on the bed.

“Do you think he’s in danger?” the question made Mikey look up at Leo who spoke calmly. After several moments Mikey shook his head.

“no……I don't think so. But I’m still worried about him. he’s not the best and containing his emotions, or asking for help when he needs it.”

Leo nodded and gently wound his hand into Mikey’s giving his hand a gentle squeeze.

“Do you think you can help him?”

again Mikey bit his lip.

“I…….I don't know.”

Leo nodded and again squeezed Mikey’s hand. Leaning in again Mikey rested the side of his head against Leo’s shoulder. A moment later he felt Leo kiss the top of his head.

“When you two hang out on the weekend, you can ask him face to face if there is anything wrong.”

Smiling, Mikey stood up and slowly set about changing into his pajamas before crawling into bed next to Leo. He smiled to himself as he felt Leo’s hands gently touch his hips. This happened every night. No matter how close he and Leo had become in the past few weeks Leo always showed a bit of hesitation when it came to being so close together in bed. His hand would first gently rest of Mikey’s hips, before he’d move in a little closer. Again Mikey smiled as he heard Leo take in a deep breath before moving in still closer; his hands gently running up Mikey’s chutes, making the young turtle giggle slightly. Leo froze at Mikey giggles.

“s.s.sorry.”

Mikey shrugged and felt Leo move in, his chest finally touching Mikey’s shell. Again Leo inhaled a deep shuddering breath that made Mikey move; slowly rolling over until he was looking at Leo. Even in the dark Mikey could see that Leo’s face was tense. Gently Mikey moved his own hands going to Leo’s chest, rubbing the tense muscles before finding Leo’s heartbeat. He could feel Leo’s eyes on him, nervously watching him. It was always like this. During training Leo seemed to change; he became calm, collected…..eager to touch Mikey and correct his stances and moves. But outside of the dojo, again Leo would change. He was affectionate yes; but he was also nervous his movements slowly and tentative; almost unsure of what he was doing. Gently Mikey smiled at Leo who smiled weakly back at him.

“It’s ok Leo.”

He could see Leo biting his lip as his arms moved, slowly wrapping around Mikey’s shoulders pulling him in just a bit closer. Dimly Mikey wondered if Leo knew that he was shaking slightly.

“Goodnight Leo.”

Again Leo smiled weakly.

“Goodnight Mikey.”

 

 

THE NEXT DAY

 

 

Mikey groaned as the bell for the beginning of class rang. Dropping into his seat he tried to focus on the teacher; a balding badger who prattled endlessly about……..what was he talking about? Mikey shook his head, forcing himself to focus to on what the badger was saying.

“The sum of the square roots of any two sides of an isosceles triangle is equal to the …..”

Mikey groaned as his eyes drifted closed; why was math SOOOOO boring? Mikey slumped forward dropping his head onto his desk, and groaning. Seriously how was any of this supposed to help him? Hell he didn’t even know what kind of a job he wanted when he was done with college. Groaning again Mikey sat up and tried to focus on what his teacher was trying to teach him. Time seemed to drag on and on until finally the bell signaling the end of class rang. He was up and out of his seat so fast that he almost didn’t hear the teacher telling them what their homework was. Racing through the hallways Mikey skidded to a stop in front of the cafeteria before scanning the various vendors until he found the one he was looking for. Rushing over to the sandwich vendor Mikey was soon walking away with a small grin on his face as he carted with him a ham and cheese sandwich with extra pickles and olives. Dropping down into a chair Mikey began eating, pausing only when a large reptilian form walked towards him. Swallowing his bite Mikey waved and grinned and leatherhead dropped down into the chair across from him before groaning and dropping his head against the table top. After a moment leatherhead spoke; his voice rumbling slightly.

“how can you still have energy? It’s hardly past noon and I’m exhausted.”

Mikey grinned and shrugged taking another bite of his sandwich before responding.

“I’ve always got energy.”

Leatherhead groaned and shifted leaning back in his chair fixing Mikey with a look of amusement. After a moment Mikey offered the alligator half of his sandwich which leatherhead took and bit into it. After a moment leatherhead spoke.

“You know…..you’re happier than usual. What’s going on?”

Mikey grinned and bit into the sandwich again before speaking.

“What happens on Friday?”

Leatherhead was silent as he thought for a moment before speaking,

“um……..last day of the week?”

Mikey rolled his eyes and spoke.

“No. it’s the 31st; October 31st. it’ll be Halloween.”

Leatherhead’s eyes widened slightly as a faint grin spread across his face.

“You’re gunna pull pranks of people?”

but Mikey shook his head; what he had in mind was less…….childish.

“Nope…..I’m just excited for the costume I’m gunna wear.”

Leatherhead cocked his head.

“What are you gunna be?”

but Mikey shook his head.

“Sorry…….but the costume isn’t for others to see. It’s only for one person.”

Leatherhead continued to look confused as Mikey finished eating before beginning on his math homework only stopping when the bell signaling that lunch break was over sounded. Cramming his books back into his bag Mikey waved to leatherhead as he ran down the hall towards his favorite class, Japanese studies with Leo. Skidding into the class Mikey gave Leo a big grin, dropping himself down into his desk and waiting for the class to start. While all the other students groaned and did their best to at least look like they were paying attention Mikey sat rapt with attention as Leo spoke. There was something about Leo, some kind of calmness that covered him when he taught his class. He moved around the room with absolute confidence his movements precise and captivating while he talked about the ancient culture. Several times Leo’s eyes would flick over Mikey who would feel his face go a bit red as for a moment he remembered how good it had felt when Leo and he kissed; when their bodies pressed against each other and……. But Mikey shook his head, no now not the time for such thoughts, not when they could possibly get Leo into trouble. He’d looked up the punishment of fraternizing with a student; his heart had clenched as he read over the words ‘immediate termination’. So he'd keep these thoughts at bay; the memories of Leo’s lips and body against his…..shaking his head ago Mikey turned his focus back to Leo’s lesson. Scribbling down notes on what Leo was saying Mikey almost didn’t hear the bell signaling the end of class ring; as the other students filed out of the classroom Mikey stayed behind, pretending to busy himself with his bag until he was the only student left in the room with Leo. Only then did he stand up and move towards Leo’s desk, smiling at the older turtle who smiled back up at him a small blush playing across his green skin.

“hey.”

Leo was silent for a moment the blush on his face getting darker.

“hey.”

Mikey smiled at Leo’s obvious embarrassment.

“I just wanted you to know I’m going to run an errand today after school. so I’ll be taking the bus back to the house.”

Leo looked at him curiously.

“What kind of errand?”

Mikey grinned but shrugged.

“it’s a surprise for Halloween.”

Leo continued to look at him for a moment before speaking.

“Ok thank you for telling me. I’ve got some stuff to catch up on here, so I may be home late.”

Mikey nodded.

“Ok, I’ll see you when you get home.”

Smiling at Leo Mikey left the room moving down the hallways and towards the part of school that the local bus systems dropped off and picked up students. Running at full speed Mikey managed to catch his bus just as it was pulling away from the curb. Flashing his student badge Mikey dropped down into his seat gasping for breath as the bus drove along its route; stopping every so often when a person needed to get on or off. Pulling the signal Mikey quickly got off the bus and began walking. He was downtown now. In the last 2 weeks the city had begun to change. All around him the large trees that dotted the sidewalks and parks had changed from green to shades of orange and reds; while the air became crisper making him tug his jacket closer to his body as he sped up slightly. Crossing the street Mikey felt a smile spread across his face as he hurried towards his destination; a large costume shop that had been opened up in the normally empty store front. Stepping through the door Mikey smiled at the greeter who was wearing a clown costume. Moving through the eyes Mikey’s eyes flitted over the various costumes; clowns, werewolves, vampires, and various other characters. But he passed by them searching for 2 specific costumes, stopping only when he found them. Pulling the packages off the racks Mikey moved towards the back of the shop passing a collection of foam skeletons; only to smile at the person who stood in front of the changing rooms.

Handing the girl one of the costumes Mikey watched as she opened the package before pulling out the costume, smiling at him as she did so. After a moment she looked at him a slightly confused look on her face.

“This costume……..it’s for a girl.”

Mikey nodded.

“I know…..”

he let his voice trail off, making the girl’s eyes widen slightly as she handed him the costume.

“You can take room 2.”

Nodding Mikey moved to one of the changing rooms, closing the door behind him and beginning to strip down to his underwear. His hands shook slightly as he pulled of his shirt exposing his chest and arms. His eyes roved over his body, noting that his arms had more muscles to them then they had 3 months ago. His smile widened as he pulled down his pants giggling slightly at the odd little dance he did to get his pants over his hips. Picking up the costumes Mikey held the smooth fabric against his skin making not that he had grabbed the correct size. Pulling the fabric over his head Mikey shuddered as the cool silk rubbed against his skin. Making sure the costume was on correctly Mikey again giggled as he looked at his reflection in a large mirror that hung on the wall. His plan for Halloween was coming together. Pulling the costume off Mikey pulled his normal clothes back on before leaving the changing room, before picking up the second costume he’d pulled from the rack; moving to another shelf Mikey found several small packs of costume make up that would work with his costume before making his way to the front counter to pay. Soon he left the shop hurrying back across the street before dropping down onto a small bench and waited for the bus to return and take him back to the college; where he would then take another bus that would drop him off a block or so from Leo’s house.

As he walked through the neighborhood Mikey found his eyes scanning the various houses, taking in the decorations that had been put out to celebrate Halloween. Tombstones stood erect in several front yards while other houses were wrapped up like mummies in fake spider webs; and in one case a giant black spider sitting perched on top of one of the houses. Smiling to himself Mikey walked up the steps of Leo’s home while his hands dug around in his pocket for the spare key Leo had given him. Pulling out the small piece of metal Mikey looked down at it, smiling as the memory of Leo giving him the key; telling him the house was his home now. It had been around that time he’d fallen truly in love with the older turtle. It wasn't just that Leo had been kind, I was that he genuinely wanted to help Mikey get better. But it was also more than that it was the feeling that he belonged here with Leo. That he was meant to be here. Unlocking the front door Mikey stepped into the house……his home. Slowly he took off his shoes before moving down the hallway towards his room so he could stash he things he’d bought. As he pushed open the door he paused; it had been almost a month since he’d been in this room last. Setting the costumes in his closet Mikey paused slightly as his eyes flitted over the various shirts, pants and other clothes in his closet. He felt an odd sensation of his heart clenching as he found that they were mostly Leo’s old clothes that he’d been barrowing; mixed in with the occasional article of clothing that Leo had bought for him. Again his heart clenched as he slowly looked around the room. His eyes roved over the alarm clock that Leo had bought him, the skateboard, a few small action figures……..all of them bought by Leo as gifts.

Mikey swallowed roughly as a he felt a rock well up in his throat which had gone suddenly dry. Leo was taking care of him. His chest ached slightly as he felt his eyes begin to water. How much money had Leo spent on him; on the clothes he liked, the food he ate or the extra use of power and water? How much money was he costing Leo? Mikey’s breaths began ragged as his sides heaved slightly. Was he a burden to Leo? He felt tears well up in his eyes as that thought echoed in his mind. He was a burden to Leo. How much money had Leo spent on him since he’d started staying with him? Again his heart clenched as he looked around the room at all the things Leo had bought for him. Slowly he sank down until he was sitting on the floor. Yes, he had a little bit of money; what was left over after he had paid for his classes and books; but it wasn't much maybe a few hundred dollars. Again Mikey swallowed; painfully aware of just how tight his throat felt. He could try and give Leo some money……to pay him back at least some of what the older turtle had spent on him but Mikey had a nagging suspicion that Leo would reject any money Mikey offered him. Slowly he began to rock back and forth; things had been going so well. The last few weeks had been like a dream to him; he’d been happy. When Leo would smile at him it made him feel warm and happy; was Leo happy too, or was he pretending?

“Mikey?”

Leo’s voice echoed through the house making Mikey flinch slightly. He could hear Leo moving through the house, looking for him. he drew his legs against his chest as Leo appeared in the doorway. Leo’s face changed becoming concerned as he slowly entered the room.

“Mikey? Mikey what’s wrong?”

Mikey sniffed loudly; keenly aware of the silent tears that trickled down his face. He watched as Leo moved across the room and knelt down next to him. Mikey shuddered as Leo slowly wrapped his arms around his shoulder before pulling him in closer.

“Come on Mikey……talk to me. What’s wrong?”

Mikey sniffed loudly before managing to speak.

“it’s……it’s all your.”

Leo looked at him still unsure of what was upsetting him.

“Mikey….. I don't understand. What’s all mine?”

Mikey sniffed again gestured half heartedly to the room, “everything.”

Leo sighed, he still didn’t understand.

“Mikey I don't-”

but his words were cut off as Mikey shoved him away and then began tearing at his clothing, ripping his shirt and pants off his body before hurling them away.

“Mikey, what’s going on?”

Leo’s voice was a little firmer now. Mikey took several deep breaths remember that when he got upset in therapy Donnie would have him breath in and out through his mouth.

“I……I….. am I burden to you?”

Leo blinked slightly stunned before shaking his head.

“no. you’re not a burden to me Mikey.”

He moved slowly going back to Mikey. He didn’t move to touch Mikey; 2 months living with the young turtle had taught him when and when not to touch Mikey.

He watched as Mikey took another deep breath.

“I…..I feel like I’m a burden to you.”

Leo cocked his head, “why do you feel that?”

Mikey inhaled again.

“because all I do is eat your food, use your power, and I don't give you anything in return. I mean……I could……maybe…..”

but Leo cut him off as he saw that hallow epty look starting to form in Mikey’s eyes. When he spoke his voice firm without a hint of doubt or room for negotiations.

“DON'T EVEN FINISH THAT SENTENCE MIKEY.”

Mikey looked up at him.

“Why not? It’s about the only thing I can do for you.”

Leo sighed.

“If I wanted that from you I would have taken you up on your offer the first night. But I don't want ‘sex’ from you.”

Mikey watched as Leo took his own deep breath.

“I want to love you.”

Mikey bit his lip as he felt his heart flutter; even now Leo cared about him. He watched as Leo shifted closer, stopping when he sat next to Mikey. Slowly he reached up wrapping his arms around the young turtle’s shoulders.

“I get what you’re saying Mikey. You feel like this relationship is one-sided. Right?”

Mikey nodded. Leo smiled.

“Well then that’s a simple fix. For now why don't we make it so once a week or so, you cook dinner?”

Mikey smiled weakly.

“I…..I don't know how to make much. Grilled cheese sandwiches are about the only thing I can make really well.” Leo shrugged.

“I like grilled cheese. But maybe I could teach you to make a few other things?”

Mikey nodded, “ok. I’d like that.”

After another moment Mikey spoke.

“I think……I think I’m also going to look for a job. Not a full time one……..but something that would give me a little money.”

Leo nodded.

“I think that’s a good idea.”

Mikey smiled weakly; his smile returned by a much stronger smile from Leo who gently kissed his forehead.

“When something like this bothers you just tell me Mikey. I want you to be happy. Ok?”

Mikey nodded, his smile becoming a bit stronger.

“ok.”

He moved helping Mikey get to his feet before handing him back the clothes he’d thrown away. as Mikey pulled them back on he spoke.

“I did get you a little something for Halloween.”

Leo cocked his head.

“Halloween? But I wasn't going to do anything for Halloween.”

Mikey shook his head.

“Well I guess that’s changed. I bought you a costume that I know you’ll love and I have the whole night planned out.”

Leo bit his lip nervously.

“what kind of costume?”

Mikey grinned.

“you’ll just have to wait another week to find out.”


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

 

 

Leo shifted nervously as he looked at himself in the mirror. The costume Mikey had bought for him as at least…..flattering. The costume was Asian in design, in fact if Leo squinted at it slightly it almost looked like a 14th century samurai honor gee. He shifted to pick up the last part of the costume; wrapping the white belt around his waist, Leo tied it off as he had been taught to when he had been in Japan. Looking back at his reflection his eyes roved over the plain black pants which fanned out slightly, the simple black and white tunic and it’s black jacket that hung over it. Smiling to himself Leo closed his eyes and readied himself to step out of his room for Mikey to see him. Opening the door Leo stepped out of his room before slowly walking towards the living room where Mikey was waiting for him. Spreading his arms slightly as he stepped into the living room Leo smiled sheepishly as Mikey looked at him. Slowly he spun around offering Mikey a full view of how he looked in the costume. Again Leo smiled sheepishly as he looked at Mikey again. Mikey moved standing up and moving towards him, pulling him into a gentle hug.

“you look amazing.”

Leo felt his face burn slightly as Mikey buried his face against his chest.

“you look so amazing Leo. Like a real samurai.”

Leo smiled hugging Mikey back.

“Technically I’m a ninja.”

He grinned at Mikey as he pulled away and picked up the paper bag that had been sitting next to him on the couch.

“Now it’s my turn to change.”

Leo watched as Mikey slowly moved down the hallway away from him; pausing just long enough to stick his tongue out at Leo before vanishing behind the bedroom door. Sighing Leo moved sitting down on the couch to wait for Mikey to reemerge from the bedroom.

 

 

MIKEY’S POV

 

 

He smiled to himself as he spread his costume out over the bed. The memory of Leo in his samurai outfit made his skin itch and tingle; with the desire to kiss the older turtle. But he had to stay focused. Stripping on his clothes Mikey soon found himself in only his underwear; picking up his costume Mikey pulled the silky fabric over his skin shuddering and groaning slightly as he wrapped the costume tightly against his skin, making sure there were no wrinkles or folds before reaching down and wrapping the sash around his waist, before tucking the ends under the sash to give it a smooth look. He took a deep breath before turning to look at his reflection in the mirror. His skinny figure accented the costume making him look very feminine. Taking another deep breath Mikey busied himself with a few bit of makeup he’d bought. Dabbing color around his eyes, Mikey paused as he set the makeup down. His heart was beat faster then it normally did. His skin tingled and itched at the thought of leaving the room to show Leo his costume. Taking several deep breaths Mikey did as Donnie had showed him; when he’d had one of his panic attacks during their session. He closed his eyes, taking several deep breaths, nervously clenching and unclenching his hands willing himself to calm down.

“Mikey……..are you ok?”

Mikey flinched at Leo’s voice. His body jerked as he turned towards the door opening his mouth to speak he found his throat suddenly dry. Would Leo like the costume? Or would he find the sight of Mikey in a girl’s costume disgusting or ugly? He began to shake. He’d never asked Leo about his opinions on crossdressing. What if Leo was against it? What if…..

“Mikey………”

Leo’s voice was soft and gentle, filled with concern for the younger turtle.

“Mikey are you ok?”

Mikey swallowed his mouth still dry, after a moment he forced himself to speak his voice felt like sand against his dry throat.

“Do……do you promise you’ll still love me when you see me like this?”

there was silence for a moment before Leo responded.

“Mikey…….I’ll always love you. Please………are you ok?”

Mikey forced himself to move, to stand up before speaking.

“Can……….can you come in here?”

as the doorknob turned Mikey closed his eyes. He was scared; the most scared as he had been in a long time. He bit his lip as he heard the door open revealing himself and his costume to Leo who remained silent for several moments. Mikey bit his lip again as he heard Leo inhale lightly. Would the older turtle be ok with his choice, or would he be angry? He waited, painfully aware of the seconds that ticked slowly by as Leo looked at him. Then slowly…..movement, Leo moving across the room, coming to a stop in front of him. Mikey’s skin jerked slightly as Leo touched his face, gently cupping Mikey’s cheek in his hand.

“Mikey……..can you look at me?”

He felt his heart rate jump as he willed himself to open his eyes and look at Leo. After a few seconds he shook his head.

“I’m……I’m scared.”

he felt Leo shift, pulling him into a gentle hug.

“then I’ll hold you until you’re not scared. Ok?”

Mikey nodded.

“Ok.”

 

 

LEO’S POV

 

 

He’d been surprised when he’d opened the door. He’d wondered if perhaps Mikey’s costume would be like his or perhaps something similar but different. What he had not expected when he’d opened the door was to find Mikey standing in the room wearing a light blue kimono, with pink tinged makeup around his eyes. His eyes scanned Mikey’s costume; inhaling slightly as he did so. Mikey looked beautiful; his naturally thin and tall frame accentuated by the kimono’s long sleeves and skirt. Atop the blue fabric pink and orange lotus flowers had been sewn into the costume. But his heart had clenched when Mikey didn’t open his eyes. He crossed the room, reaching out to touch Mikey’s face, to reassure him that everything was ok. Now he held the young turtle in his arms, willing Mikey to understand that everything was ok. After several minutes Mikey spoke, his voice weak and tentative.

“Do……do…….do you like it?”

Leo held Mikey a little tighter, pulling their bodies in a little closer.

“it looks perfect on you you’re so beautiful.”

He felt Mikey shift; the younger turtle now looking up at him his eyes slowly opening. He looked down into those impossibly blue eyes; the same eyes that had captured his attention the first day of school and had held that attention until this very second. He smiled at Mikey who smiled weakly back.

“I…..look beautiful?”

In response Leo bent his neck down, capturing Mikey’s lips in a gentle kiss. He felt Mikey shift, his neck arching up into the kiss while his body shuffled a little closer against Leo’s body. As they broke the kiss Leo spoke.

“You’re beautiful Mikey. Never doubt that.”

Mikey’s skin flushed a faint red while he nodded

“o….ok.”

Leo leaned in gently nuzzling Mikey’s neck.

“So……I’m your big strong warrior and you’re my sweet innocent geisha?”

Mikey nodded tilting his head a little so Leo could nuzzle more of his neck.

“I……I thought it was sweet.”

Leo didn’t respond right away; instead busying himself with nuzzling Mikey’s neck.

“You’re incredible Mikey.”

Mikey felt his blush deepen a little.

“th….thanks.”

they stayed like this for a moment longer, Leo gently nuzzling his neck while Mikey clung to Leo’s form; breaking apart only when Leo withdrew his nose from Mikey’s skin.

“So………”

Leo continued to hold Mikey as he spoke.

“What plans does my geisha have for her noble warrior tonight?”

Mikey looked up at him grinning.

“It’s a surprise…….although we do need to go to Anne Morison Park.”

Leo smiled and allowed Mikey pull him from the room, lading him to the garage. As Mikey moved to get into Leo’s car, Leo moved; kneeling down to pick Mikey up off the ground. Mikey squealed and clung to Leo’s neck, surprised by the sudden action. Opening the door Leo gently placed Mikey in his seat making sure that all of his costume was inside before pulling away slightly. He smiled at Mikey who smiled back, the faint blush still covering his face as Leo closed the door before moving around and getting into his own seat. The drive to the park was short but pleasant. Leo watched as Mikey stared out the windows at all the children and adult all dressed up in their costumes going door to door. As he watched them he bit his lip. In truth Halloween was probably Mikey’s favorite time a year; a time to be mischievous and juvenile, to play pranks and jokes on others. In truth most of the pranks he pulled were against Raph but his brother never seemed to mind them; he’d just laugh or chase Mikey around for a few hours before things would go back to normal. Pulling into the park Leo felt his eyes widen as he found that theirs was not the only car there. Dozens of other cars were parking along the park. Off in the distance Leo could see dim lights, was there something happening? Pulling into a parking spot Leo shut off the car and looked to Mikey who smiled sheepishly back at him.

“a friend told me that every Halloween they do a movie night here at the park. They set it up a screen and play classic monster and horror films all night long. I figured……we could watch one or two of them?”

Leo bit his lip but continued to smile; in truth he wasn't much of a horror fan, but Mikey seemed to be excited so he’d give it a shot. Getting out of the car Leo moved around and opened the door for Mikey who looked at him a little curious as he offered his hand to help the younger turtle down.

“You’re acting strangely.”

Leo smiled.

“I’m following the warriors conduct code. A warrior must be chivalrous and courteous to all women and those in his charge.”

Mikey smiled,

“so……if I asked you to carry me?”

Leo shook his head,

“sorry not gunna happen. But if any thugs impugn your honor or try to take advantage of you I could kill them…….according to 14th century law.”

Mikey giggled as he took Leo’s hand and got out of the car.

“Well then for their sakes I hope there aren’t any thugs around.”

As he feet touched the ground Mikey felt Leo pull him in close; gently hugging their bodies together. Mikey leaned in, gently nuzzling Leo’s chest for a moment before they broke apart, but continued to hold hands as they walked across the grass towards the lights in the distance. As they neared the lights Leo felt his eyes widen as he found that dozens of blankets had been spread out on the grass while behind the blankets tables had been set up, with people behind them wearing costumes. As they neared the tables a wolf, wearing a torn and tattered suit making him look like the wolf man, grinned at them.

“WELCOME TO FRIGHT FEST IN THE PARK.”

Leo smiled at the wolf who gestured to the tables behind him.

“You can buy popcorn, candy, sodas, anything you want. Then just pick a blanket and enjoy the film.”

Leo smiled again and nodded; watching as the wolf moved to greet more people who were arriving.

“Come on, let’s get popcorn.”

Leo smiled to himself as Mikey tugged him towards a large table that had an old portable popcorn popper set up behind it. Behind the table a young fox dressed up like a vampire smiled at them, Leo handed her some money and received two bags of popcorn in exchange. Handing a bag to Mikey Leo again allowed himself to be led through the sea of blankets until Mikey found one that he liked; a large red one with a skateboard design on it. Sitting down Leo smiled as Mikey moved in a little closer to him, moving so the younger turtle’s shell was against his chest.

“There….now I’m not cold.”

Leo smiled but did not respond as a bunny dressed up as a zombie walked out in front of the large white screen that had been set up in front of the blankets. A moment later a loud screeching sound filled the air making everyone flinch and groan as they clapped their hands to their ears. After a moment the screech vanished and the bunny’s voice came through the speakers.

“Whoa……sorry about that folks, can barely work my VCR at home. Anyway I’d like to thank you all for coming to our fright night in the park. We’ve got a lot of great movies tonight but we’ll be starting off with my personal favorite; it’s a classic sci-fi horror movie from 1982; THE THING.”

Everyone applauded as the bunny walked off stage and the lights around them dimmed. Leo gripped Mikey a little tighter; he really didn’t like scary movies. He tried to busy himself with other things, tried to push past the thin plot line, or the dramatic music that played as some random women got to close to something she shouldn’t have. He closed his eyes, inhaling lungfuls of the cool night air, feeling the breeze blow against his skin. He flinched slightly as the woman on screen let out a loud shriek and died a moment later; killed by some kind of space monster. In front of him Mikey giggled and munched on his popcorn seeming to enjoy the movie. But Leo continued to keep his eyes closed, he felt at peace; happier then he’d felt in a very long time. Mikey had brought a kind of….order to his life. A kind of purpose that it hadn’t had before. In his quest to help ‘save’ this young turtle Leo had fallen in love, and while it had been scary and admittedly nerve-racking to him he found himself genuinely enjoying Mikey’s company now. He enjoyed being able to hold Mikey in his arms, and hold his hand. He looked forward to the gentle kisses they gave each other, or the moments where they held each other’s gazes, or at the end of the day being able to crawl into bed with Mikey and hold him against his body. It was true they’d yet to have real sex, there had been a few times……….when they had pressed against each other their hands roaming over each other’s bodies, feeling, exploring; but they’d never gone past that. Leo could tell that Mikey was a little scared he might freak out again, and Leo admittedly was nervous of pushing Mikey to do something that he might not have been ready for; so for now they were ok with the gentle petting and groping moments. Leo felt Mikey shift, the young turtle reclining slightly against his chest, his head rolling back to look up at him.

“Hey.”

Mikey’s voice was a gentle whisper. Leo smiled down at him.

“Hey.”

A moment later their lips connected. The kiss was gentle, around them couples gasped and reacted to the characters on the screen; but they ignored them. Leo groaned as Mikey moved, his hands gently coming up to rest around Leo’s neck pulling him a little deeper into the kiss. They broke apart only when their lungs burned for air, as their lips parted they shifted Leo’s beak coming to nuzzle Mikey’s neck, inhaling the gentle smell Mikey was letting off. It did something to him, affected him in some way he couldn't explain. On one hand the scent made him want to cling to Mikey and never let go; on the other hand It made him want to rip off the younger turtle’s costume and ravage his body right then and there with everyone watching.

“Are you enjoying the movie?”

Leo smiled sheepishly.

“I’m enjoying your company more.”

His heart fluttered as Mikey smiled up at him. Slowly his arms moved, wrapping around Mikey’s form pulling them in a little closer.

“I love you.”

Mikey smiled back at him.

“I love you to Leo.”

They kissed again, this time with a little more passion. Leo felt himself moan slightly as Mikey’s scent wafted into his nose; again tearing him between wanting to stay gentle with the young turtle or ravage him. Breaking apart Mikey spoke.

“We can go after this movie is over if you want.”

Leo smiled sheepishly.

“Thank you. I’m not overly interested in horror films.”

Mikey smiled and turned his attention back to the movie. He watched as the character struggled to survive against the alien monster that could change itself to look like them. He laughed as one of them made a bad joke before being eaten; while other times flinching as the monster roared and attacked trying to kill them all. After a half hour he moved, pulling away from Leo who looked at him curiously. He shrugged, “I have to use the bathroom. I’ll be right back.”

Leo smiled and nodded, before laying back on the blanket his eyes looking up at the stars above them. Mikey stayed for just a moment watching as Leo’s eyes drifted closed; part of him very much wanted to lie down next to Leo and watch the stars slowly move across the sky. But he sighed, standing up and hurriedly following the signs that directed him to the nearby bathrooms. Luckily there was no line and as luck would have it the bathrooms were relatively clean. Hoisting the edges of his costume up Mikey ran into the first stall and closed the door. As he began pulling off his costume he heard more people enter the bathroom; the voices laughed talking about how lame the movie was. The voice continued to talk making Mikey feel slightly uncomfortable as he relieved himself, before pulling his costume back on and leaving the stall. He groaned slightly as he found a group of boys not really using the bathrooms but hanging out near the entrance. Hurriedly he moved to wash his hands, his movement attracting the attention of one of the boys who began to speak to him.

“wha cha doin in da boy’s room huney?”

he didn’t respond, busying himself with washing his hands, so he could leave faster.

“awww yer playin hard ta get. Well I know…..what ya need.”

Again Mikey ignored them, he could tell they were drunk. Finishing washing his hands he turned to leave only to find that the boys had entered the bathroom and were now blocking his bath.

“I got it right here.”

Mikey’s eyes widened slightly as he found he recognized the boys. They had all been at the dorms that night, the night they’d jumped him, burned his things and kicked him out, the night they had all taken turned punching and kicking him while they laughed as his feeble attempts to get away. He watched as the nearest boy, a large ram grabbed his crotch.

“yer som kin a hooker righ? So git on yer knees and do yer job.”

The other boys laughed. Bit his lip Mikey made up his mind. Moving forward he tried to push his way past the boys only to have one of them grab his arms.

“where ya goin? We just tryin to show ya-ARG!”

the boy’s words were cut off as Mikey brought his foot down against the boy’s left foot making him growl. “BITCH!” before Mikey had time to respond or react another boy moved, punching him in the stomach making him cough as tears welled up in his eyes. He staggered back coughing, trying to regain his breath as he felt the boys move in closer.

“you’ll pay fer dat bitch!”

He yelped in fear as he felt rough hands grab the color of his kimono, tearing at the fabric trying to rip it off him.

“YOU’LL TEAR IT, DONT!”

a second later the hands vanished. Blinking through the tears in his eyes Mikey heard one of the boys shout.

“IT’S DA FAG FROM BEFORE. DA ONE WE KICKED OUT! LOOK AT HIM HE THINKS HE’S A GIRL!”

he moved, trying to run past the boys. He dodged their bodies as they reached out trying to grab him. he felt tears well up in his eyes as one of the boys grabbed the edge of his costume, splitting the calm night air with a loud ripping sound as the cheap but beautiful fabric tore. But he didn’t stop; he had to get away from the boys. He ran out of the bathroom opening his mouth to shout to Leo, to get someone’s attention so the boys would leave him alone.

“HE-”

but his words were cut off as something whizzed past his head, a beer bottle that exploded against the brick wall he was running by. He staggered trying to cover his head as the glass bottled exploded showing his with small bits of glass and beer. A second later he yelped and screamed as something hard connected with his knee. Dull pain exploded through his body as he pitched forward dropping to the ground. He tried to get back up, to keep running but he found he couldn't as a large body tackled him, pinning him to the ground. A second later he screamed in pain as the body grabbed the back of his head and forced it against the concrete. On top of him a boy spoke.

“ya wanna be a girl so badly, fine. Let’s see if you feel like a girl.”

He struggled trying to get free as hands ripped and tore at his costume trying to find a way to pull it off him. He tried to scream for help but only got a face full of dirt for his effort. He whimpered as another boy spoke.

“Hold him down, I’m gunna enjoy this.”

The sound of a belt being undone met his ears making his sob as he continued to struggle against the weight that was making it hard to breath. His face filled with tears as he continued to struggle, this couldn’t be happening, not now; not when things were going so well with him and Leo. He struggled harder; could Leo still care for him if this happened; would the older turtle still love him if he was raped by these boys? Above him the boy pinning his down spoke.

“Stop strugglin, we bof know you like th-”

but the rest of the boys words were cut off as a roar of rage echoed to their right. A second later the weight holding his down vanished as the boy let out a scream of pain. With the weight gone Mikey moved, scrambling away from the spot he had been pinned to while at the same time rolling over to see what had happened. His eyes widened as he watched Leo rolling around on the ground with the boy who had pinned him.

“BASTARD!”

a second later Leo punched the boy, before rolling off him and to his feet ready for the 3 other boys that came at him. Mikey watched half horrified half amazed as Leo ducked one boys attack, grabbing the boys arm Leo twisted the limb, pinning it behind the boys back while putting his foot against the back of the boy’s knee forcing him to the ground, a second later he lashed out, grabbing the side of the boy’s head shoving it violently to the side sending the boy hurtling against the brick wall. His skull connected with the brick making a horrible ‘CRACK’ split through the air. The other boys came at him, the ram going low while a large bear tried to punch him. Swaying slightly Leo shifted backwards, pulling himself out of their reach at the last moment. As the two boys staggered trying to regain their balance, he acted shifted his weight to the right putting him closer to the ram. He lashed out brining his knee up against the Ram’s stomach, a split second later his hands came down against the ram’s back sending him to the ground in a heap. He turned shifting his attention to the bear who was running at him at full speed. Dropping low Leo swung his leg out; sweeping the bear’s legs out from under him making him fall to the ground and skid for several feet before hitting the brick was with a dull thud. Behind him another roar of rage as the wolf he’d pulled off of Mikey got back to his feet and charged. As the wolf neared him Leo moved, his blood boiling with the need to REALLY hurt the wolf who dared lay a hand on Mikey, on his mate. He ducked and swayed, shifting out of the wolf’s way at the last second before reaching around and grabbing the wolf’s throat. A second later he brought his knee up slamming it against the wolf’s lower back making him cry out; but Leo wasn't done. Taking a step backward Leo pulled the wolf back with him, pulling him off balance. As the wolf fell Leo shoved; sending the wolf to the ground with as much force as he could. He watched as the wolf whimpered, pulling himself into the fetal position while he clutched his head. Taking a moment Leo noted that no one else got to their feet, the battle was over; he’d won.

He ran over to making, taking note that the young turtle’s costume was now covered in dirt and dust, while several rips and tears dotted the beautiful fabric. “Come on.” Mikey let out a choked sob as Leo knelt down. He wrapped his arms around Leo’s shoulder, tears falling from his eyes as he buried his face against Leo’s chest.

“I……I……”

but Leo calmed him, reaching down to grip him behind the knees; before lifting him up off the ground like a bride.

“It’s ok. They can’t hurt you now. You’re safe.”

He continued to shake and tremble as Leo carried him away from the bathroom.

“Do you want to go home?”

Mikey nodded, his face still buried against Leo’s chest. Their course changed slightly, heading back to the car instead of the blanket they had been on before. As Leo came to a stop he spoke.

“Hey…….look at me.”

Mikey shifted forcing his head to look up at Leo who leaned in resting his forehead against Mikey’s forehead,

“you’re ok. Their gone, and I hurt them bad enough that they’ll be sore of a week. Ok?”

Mikey nodded, biting his lip as he clung to Leo’s neck tighter as Leo lowered him to the ground.

“I……I was so scared……I thought…….I…….I just kept thinking……..”

Leo shifted cupping Mikey’s face in his hands, “Mikey….”

But Mikey forced himself to keep talking.

“I……I kept thinking……..would……would you still love me….even……”

but his voice died in his throat as Leo spoke.

“shhhhhh, shhhhhh.”

Mikey closed his eyes, feeling tears trickle down his cheeks as Leo continued to comfort him.

“Mikey……listen to me. No matter what happens, no matter what anyone does to you or to me, I will always love you. NOTHING will change that. Ok?”

Mikey bit his lip but nodded.

“No, I want you to say it. Say that you understand.”

Mikey took a deep shuddering breath before speaking.

“I……..understand.”

Leo nodded,

“you understand what?”

Mikey took another breath, “I understand that…..you will always love me.”

Leo nodded, “good.”

Mikey took another breathe feeling the fear in his stomach lessen as he continued to look at Leo who smiled warmly at him, his face still cupped in Leo’s hands while their foreheads touched. After several minutes Mikey moved, slowly pulling away from Leo who continued to smile at him.

“feel better?”

Mikey sniffed but nodded,

“I’m……ok. Can…….can we go home now?”

Leo nodded moving to open Mikey’s door before help him up as he had done before. Again Mikey smiled at Leo as he closed the door and moved around to his side. The drive back was short but quite. As they drove Mikey could not help but look down at his now ruined costume. In several places the fabric had been torn, while in other places dark brown dirt stains covered the blue fabric while in still other places beer had stained the fabric making is smell sour. Slowly he looked to Leo who looked sideways and smiled at him.

“Are you ok? Did they hurt you at all?”

Mikey shook his head, wincing slightly as his head throbbed painfully. Leo leaned over, “ok. When we get home I’ll take a look. Ok?”

Mikey nodded,

“thanks.”

Pulling into their street Mikey’s eyes began to roam the houses and sidewalks, watching as the children and adult filed by continuing to collect their candy. As they pulled into the garage Leo spoke.

“Hold on. The date isn’t over yet.”

Mikey watched as Leo moved around before opening his door and again offered his hand to Mikey who took it, a small smile playing on the corners of his lips.

“Thanks.”

Leo nodded.

“I’m sorry things went badly tonight.”

Mikey nodded, again wincing as his head throbbed painfully. He felt Leo grip his shoulders while continuing to hold his hand, guiding him into the living room where he set Mikey down on the couch before kneeling down in front of him.

“Can you show me where your head hurts?”

Mikey nodded slowly taking Leo’s hand and guiding it to the back of his head. Pressing against the skin Mikey flinched as pain radiated through his skull. Leo shifted, turning so he could examine the spot, after a few moments he spoke.

“It’s not terrible. But I could bandage it if you want?”

again Mikey nodded, and watched as Leo left the living room for a moment before returning with a small roll of bandages in his hand. Sitting down on the couch behind Mikey Leo set to work, gently wrapping the injured part of Mikey’s head in bandages. As he tugged the edge of the bandage in, he spoke, chuckling slightly.

“Want me to kiss it to make it better?”

Mikey giggled.

“Maybe.”

Smiling to himself Leo leaned in and kissed the bandaged area, making Mikey giggle again.

“Leo…….I need a kiss somewhere else too.”

Leo smiled as Mikey turned.

“Show me where.”

His smiled widened as Mikey gestured to his face, specifically his lips. Rolling his eyes Leo leaned in, their lips touching in a gentle kiss. His nostrils flared as Mikey’s scent hit his nose, filling his lung with Mikey’s smell. He felt Mikey shift, reaching up to wrap his arms around Leo’s neck. Leo shuddered slightly as he felt Mikey’s lips part slightly allowing Leo’s tongue into his mouth if he wanted; which Leo certainly did. The kiss deepened as Leo’s tongue left his mouth gently lulling into Mikey’s mouth making the younger turtle moan, a moan Leo reciprocated as he felt Mikey’s tongue run along his lips, seeking entrance to his mouth too. He groaned slightly as Mikey shifted, leaning backward pulling him down till he half lay on top of the young turtle who continued to cling to his neck. They kissed for as long as they could, their tongues gently running and rubbing against each other making them both moan. Pulling apart for air, Leo buried his nose against Mikey’s neck, finding the deep red spot he’d given the young turtle. He inhaling, filling his nose with the scent that Mikey was letting off. He growled slightly his grip on the sofa cushions tightening as Mikey’s smell lit a fire in his stomach. Below him Mikey was nuzzling him to, no doubt inhaling the scent he was giving off too.

“Mikey…….”

Leo groaned as he spoke the turtle’s name. he felt Mikey’s hands shift, gently tracing his shell before coming round to rub his neck and shoulders. He was panting now; suddenly his costume felt as though it had shrunk several sizes.

“I…….I……”

he groaned as bit his lips as Mikey gently tugged at the front of his costume, exposing some of his chest and plastron for the young turtle to run his hands along. Again he inhaling, making the fire in his gut burn a bit brighter.

“I don't know……..if I’ll be able to stop……this time…….”

It was the truth, the need that burned in his gut was stronger than anything he’d felt before in their previous make out sessions. His muscles burned and itched with the desire to press against Mikey, to claim the young turtle for himself, to make Mikey shudder, moan, whimper, gasp and churr all for him. Beneath him Mikey groaned as Leo’s tongue flicked out gently running along the side of Mikey’s neck.

“then…….then don't……..don’t stop.”

He moved, attacking Mikey’s skin, sucking and licking at the young turtle’s neck making Mikey moan. His nose filled with Mikey’s scent making him shudder as he wrapped his arms around Mikey’s neck before pulling him upwards into another kiss. This one we less gentle then the first, his tongue explored Mikey’s mouth with a sense of urgency but also authority. Mikey was his, HIS; and he was going to make sure the young turtle knew it. They broke apart, making Mikey groan at the sudden loss of Leo’s lips. Above him Leo shifted, moving so he was a little more on top of Mikey who groaned as Leo’s weight pressed down in him, making him feel secure and safe.

“I love you.”

Mikey felt his heart flutter at those words as they left Leo’s mouth. gently he reached up cupping Leo’s cheek in his hand, “I love you too.”

This kiss was gentle, more like the one they’d first had. As the kiss prolonged Mikey shuddered as he felt Leo’s hand move, gently trailing down his shell and sides until they came to the sash holding him ripped and torn kimono together.

“are……..are you…….sure?”

Leo panted in between each word, his body shaking slightly with the effort to hold himself back from ravaging the young turtle. His response came when Mikey shifting, lifting his hips up so they could grind them hips together making a dull pulse of pleasure pass through both their bodies.

“yes.”

It was all the consent he needed. Leo moved his hands shifting downwards so they could grip Mikey’s hips as he stood up; keeping Mikey’s body pressed against his. The young turtle squealed as he suddenly found himself upright and off the ground; but the sound was cut off as Leo kissed him again, his tongue invading Mikey’s mouth making the younger turtle groan. Slowly Leo carried Mikey through the house, their kiss never breaking until they reached the bedroom, where he gently put Mikey down on the bed before pulling back slightly to look at him. small beads of sweat had sprung up on the young turtle’s skin, he was panting, and a small bulge around his hips told Leo that Mikey was just as excited and ‘riled up’ as he was. He moved gently clambering on top of Mikey so he could straddle the younger turtle, their hips rubbing together making them both moan again.

“Tell me what you want.”

He watched as Mikey’s face shifted to a shade of red.

“T…..take off my costume.”

Leo nodded his hands gently trailing down Mikey’s sides making him giggle and squirm until they came to his sash. His hands traced the scrap of fabric until they found the end, tugging on them until the sash fell away. His fingers wrapped around the edges of Mikey’s costume, ready to pull them back. His lips claimed Mikey’s again in a momentary kiss before pulling away. he shifted a little lower, kissing Mikey’s chin, his jaw line, before moving down to suck on his neck, gently licking and sucking making Mikey moan and quiver. He moved slowly, methodically gently pulling Mikey’s costume apart, exposing more and more of the young turtle’s body and skin, which he showered with kisses an licks; soon leaving Mikey in nothing but his underwear. He moved back up, nuzzling Mikey’s neck as he shifted to Mikey’s right, his hands traced the plates and skin of Mikey’s hips.

“You’re so perfect Mikey.”

Mikey whimpered as Leo’s hands teased his waist, trailing just close enough to his pouch to making him groan.

“p…please…..”

his voice was weak. He felt lightheaded, like he was a virgin again and this was his first time. Someone Leo was doing this to him, somehow he was making Mikey feel just as anxious and nervous as he had been the first time he’d ever had sex. He felt Leo lean in gently nuzzling his neck, making him gasp as Leo’s tongue returned to the sensitive skin. Leo’s hands moved gently ghosting over his bulge making him whimper, thrusting his hips upwards trying to create more contact between them.

“Shhhhh…….just enjoy it.”

Mikey gasped for breath as one of Leo’s hands moved, wrapping around his hips while the other pressed against his pouch sending dull shivers of pleasure through his body. His breathing was ragged now as Leo ground the palm of his hand against his slit. Mikey’s eyes drifted closed as he bit his lip it felt good, REALLY REALLY good. Unconsciously he moved, rolling onto his side so he was facing Leo who chuckled before adding a little more pressure to his hand, making Mikey let out a moaning churr as more pleasure battered his body. His hands rushed forward, grabbing fistfuls of Leo’s costume gripping them as he pulled himself in closer, while t the same time rolling his head back giving Leo access to more of his neck.

“oh god……..oh god…….oh god……nnnaaaaaaa!”

he felt Leo press harder, his palm grinding against the sensitive skin of Mikey’s pouch the only barrier between them, Mikey’s underwear. Leo chuckled.

“No god Mikey, just me.”

Mikey nodded his breathing coming in raged gasps now.

He’d never felt this before. This dull throbbing pleasure that made his arms and legs quivers, that made his toes curl and uncurl on their own with each new wave that washed over him; it was all COMPLETELY new to him. Leo’s hand shifted again, gently trailing upwards away from his pouch, moving to instead play with the waist band of Mikey’s underwear. Mikey groaned at the sudden lose.

“Leo…..”

Next to him Leo chuckled,

“I know…..”

a second later Mikey gasped, his hips jerking forward suddenly as Leo’s hands slipped down, pushing Mikey’s underwear away so he could grind his palm directly over Mikey’s slit.

“hhhaa…….hhaaaaa…….NNAAAAAA!”

Mikey’s entire body shook and quivered, as the air in his lungs seemed to vanish. His hands gripped Leo’s costumer tighter as he ground his hips forward pushing them almost painfully against Leo’s palm as it ran up and down against his slip. His head felt like it was in a fog. Leo’s scent was overwhelming him as he gasped for air. He whimpered tugging weakly at Leo’s costume, he wanted the fabric gone; wanted to feel Leo’s skin against his own. Leo seemed to get the message.

“I’ll have to stop playing with you.”

Mikey bit his lip but nodded whimpering as Leo’s hands left his body and began to pull off his costume, fist exposing his shoulder and chest then his legs before……Mikey groaned as he wiggled in closer, he wanted to do this last part. Leo chuckled as Mikey’s hands pushing his own away from his underwear. Mikey bit his lip as he began to pull tugging Leo’s underwear down past his hips, exposing the large bulge that mimicked Mikey's. He looked up, seeing Leo smile at him made his heart flip. He moved in closer, their skin finally touching sending gentle shivers through his body.

“I love you so much.”

Leo leaned in resuming his nuzzling of Mikey’s neck while his hands returned to Mikey’s pouch, making the young turtle’s face contort in pleasure again. He changed his touch, using just a finger instead of his whole palm, making Mikey quiver and churr as he gently traced the slit waiting for Mikey to reach the threshold of what he could stand. He wanted as Mikey quivered, his arms again wrapping around Leo’s neck, while he buried his head against Leo’s ear.

“Leo…….”

But Leo silenced him with a kiss, he knew Mikey was reaching his limit, applying a little more pleasure Leo grinned as Mikey’s body shuddered his skin seeming to crawl as his pouch retracted allowing his throbbing organ to spring free directly into Leo’s waiting hand. Mikey broke the kiss his head snapping back as a loud moan erupted from his throat. His whole body shuddered and trembled as Leo’s hand gently closed around hi organ, slowly pumping it making his world feel like it was spinning.

“Oh god…..oh god…….oh GOD.”

His grip around Leo’s neck tightened, “Leo……I’m…..”

Leo nuzzled in closer, “I know…..”

Mikey bit his lip, as Leo sped up his ministrations. His toes curled and uncurled, his breathing was labored as he struggled to draw enough breath to keep his head from spinning. He clung to Leo, half terrified that if he let go of Leo he’s fall away into the abyss of pleasure that was racking his body. His muscles tensed and relax, his skin felt like it was on fire, and every nerve in his body screamed in pleasure as Leo continued pumping his organ, coaxing more and more of Mikey’s seed out of him.

“Oh god…..oh god…….OH GOD!”

he struggled to draw breath now, his whole world spun as he pulled Leo into a desperate kiss, crushing their lips together. Leo’s tongue invaded his mouth making him shudder and moan as his body sped towards its limit. He broke the kiss his head snapping back as he let out a ragged moan that made his whole body shake. He felt his flesh swell for a split second before his orgasm slammed into him like a ton of bricks. He could not stop the churr that rippled through his body making his sides quiver and heave. He forced his head down burying his face against Leo’s shoulder, inhaling lungfuls of the musky scent Leo was letting off as the older turtle continued to pump him, making his body jerk each and every time Leo’s hand reached the tip of his cock. Every muscle in his body was tight, so tight he was worried he might cramp up. his body felt like it was exploding as his’ hips jerked forward grinding against Leo’s hand as he continued to pump him riding out his orgasm, extending it to a truly mind numbing length of time. He felt Leo shift wiping his hand on a patch of blankets before wrapping around Mikey’s shoulders pulling him in closer.

“Are you ok?”

Mikey nodded, his heart felt like it was going to explode in his chest as he gasped for air. He clung to Leo’s body, feeling their chests rubbing together making him let out a low churr. Leo’s skin felt hot amazing against his own. He panted, forcing himself to take deep breaths. In front of him Leo leaned in, gently nuzzling his neck; allowing Mikey the time to relax and bask in the afterglow of his climax. As Mikey drew breath Leo’s hand shifted, gently moving back to pull Mikey in closer while at the same time running along Mikey’s tail, making his ‘churr’ softly. Mikey was grateful for the time to relax. Slowly he felt his heart rate return to normal and his breathing became regular again; but at the same time he became more and more away of Leo’s hand against his tail. He shuddered as Leo gently ran his fingers the length of the small limb before taking the tail into his hand and squeezing the base. A small echo of pleasure rippled through Mikey’s body making him moan.

“Leo……”

Again Leo squeezed his tail making Mikey moan again.

He shifted leaning forward to capture Mikey's lips as he squeezed the tail again, making Mikey shudder. As they kissed Mikey’s hands roamed his body; tracing his chest, shoulders, arms and hips before dipping down to run along Leo’s pouch. Leo broke the kiss a small groan leaving him as Mikey mimicked his movements from before, running his palm against Leo’s slit. A second later Mikey flinched slightly as Leo’s pouch retracted, allowing his organ free. Leo watched the young turtle’s face closely, noting the subtle red blush that had sprung up as he looked at Leo’s needful flesh.

“It’s…………big.”

Mikey’s voice quivered slightly. He really did feel like a virgin again. He knew Leo’s wasn't the biggest he’d seen; but something about the sight of the organ made him nervous at the thought of it going…….inside him. Leo moved nuzzling just under his chin.

“We don't have to go any further Mikey. I won’t push you.”

But Mikey shook his head.

“No…….no I want this…….I just……..would you be gentle?”

Leo nodded, planting a tender kiss on Mikey’s lips.

“You never have to ask me that. But……. I think we should prep you a little first. Ok?”

Mikey bit his lip. What did Leo mean, ‘prep’ him? As though Leo knew what he was thinking, he spoke; continuing to nuzzle Mikey’s neck as he did.

“I don't want to hurt you Mikey. I just wanna make sure you’re……..ready to handle me. Ok?”

Mikey bit his lip again but nodded. He watched as Leo turned away from him for a minute; pulling open a drawer in his nightstand before pulling something out.

“Roll onto your stomach. Ok?”

Doing as he was instructed Mikey shifted so he was laying on his stomach. He turned, looking back at Leo as he popped the cap on the small bottle he’d pulled out of his nightstand. He watched as Leo poured a small dollop of clear jell onto his fingers before moving to Mikey’s legs.

“w….wait……”

instantly Leo backed off, watching as Mikey shifted, crawling forward on the bed so he could lean against the headboard.

“o…..ok.”

Leo bit his lip.

“Mikey?”

Mikey’s eyes were closed his arms shaking slightly. Leo moved coming in behind Mikey, wrapping his arms around the young turtle’s waist.

“What wrong? Please…….speak to me.”

Mikey’s sides shook as he forced himself to speak, his eyes never opening.

“They……they were always on top of me……..I don't……”

Mikey broke off as he forced himself to take a deep breath, willing himself to calm down.

“Not on top of me……..please.” Leo leaned in kissing the back of his neck.

“Ok Mikey. Is like this ok?”

as he spoke he gave Mikey’s shoulders a small squeeze. Mikey nodded, biting his lip. He wanted this, he really did. He wanted Leo to take him, to wipe away the memories of the last man who’s done this to him; yet he could not stop himself from quivering as Leo’s hands ran slowly down his shell. Would Leo be gentle? Despite how nervous he felt he groaned as Leo’s slip fingers touched his tail.

“Mikey…….if you want to stop……” but Mikey shook his head, “no…….don’t stop……..just……not all at once.”

He felt Leo shift, nuzzling the back of his neck.

“I’m not going to put it in yet Mikey. I said I was going to prep you.”

Mikey bit his lip.

“What…….what does that mean?”

he groaned as Leo’s hand squeezed his tail again.

“Do you trust me?”

Mikey nodded; he did, he did trust Leo; trusted him more then he’d trusted anyone else in his life.

“Tell me to stop and I will. Ok?”

Mikey nodded, shuddering slightly as Leo’s fingers began to trail down the underside of his tail. He whimpered slightly as Leo’s fingers brushed against his entrance.

“Mikey?”

but he shook his head, “be gentle.”

He felt Leo move in close, gently pinning him against the headboard, not in a dominating or rough way but in a way that was oddly reassuring to him. Leo’s weight against his body seemed to calm him; making him feel as though Leo was hugging him while in reality……

“AHHHH!”

Mikey’s head rolled back coming to rest against Leo’s shoulder as he felt Leo’s fingers begin to circle his entrance. Behind him Leo nuzzled his neck.

“Shhhhh, just breath.”

Mikey nodded, another moan escaping from his lips as Leo began to gently apply pressure, until….. Mikey hissed as he felt the tip of Leo’s fingers penetrate his body. At the sound of his hiss Leo froze, his finger barely inside Mikey.

“Are you-”

but Mikey cut him off, letting out a whimper.

“More…..”

he blushed at the sound he made, it was so unlike him. Behind him Leo smiled.

“Oh…..did you like that?”

Mikey nodded panting slightly as he did so; letting out a gentle whimper as he felt Leo’s finger move, slowly building pressure until it sipped a little deeper into his body. He forced himself to breath, to take deep breaths in and out as he felt Leo’s finger slowly, gently working his way deeper and deeper into Mikey’s body. Unconsciously he squirmed, on one hand the feeling of Leo’s slimy finger inside him was almost repulsive; it made him want to squirm away; on the other hand he wanted more. He groaned as Leo nuzzled his neck, making him lean his head sideways to give Leo access to more of his skin.

“Are you ok?”

Mikey nodded, inhaling Leo’s musky scent.

“I love you.”

He felt Leo move, using his free hand to turn Mikey’s head until they were looking at each other. The kiss was gentle, tender; Mikey felt small tears well up in his eyes as Leo pulled away. almost at once he felt Leo’s finger withdrawing from his body.

“Mikey, what’s wrong? Did I hurt you? Did I-”

but Mikey cut him off, leaning in to seize his lips into another kiss, this one more passionate then the one before it. Their tongue danced together making Leo groan and lean back in. he began to move gently working his finger inside of Mikey, spreading the lube he’d coated the digit in. in response Mikey let out a shuddering churr, breaking the kiss as he panted. Leo felt the fire in his gut grow in intensity. He wanted Mikey, NOW. Slowly he withdrew his fingers, moving his hands to grip Mikey’s hips.

“Ready?”

Mikey nodded taking several deep breaths, as he readied himself. He groaned as he felt Leo ready himself, pressing in against him making Mikey gasp slightly. The feeling was indescribable; nothing in the world compared to the feeling of being filled, that he was feeling at that exact moment. Mikey felt Leo growl and hiss as his body responded, clamping down on Leo’s member as he slowly pressed his way deeper and deeper until he was completely buried inside Mikey’s body. They stayed like this for a few moments; Mikey panting trying to get accustomed to the feeling of being filled, while Leo tried to comfort him, kissing and nuzzling his neck; whispering gentle words into his ear. Mikey’s knuckles had gone white as he gripped the headboard as tightly as he could. He knew Leo was big; but now that he was inside, Leo felt HUGE. Every few seconds Leo’s flesh would pulse seeming to grow for a split second making Mikey groan and whimper in response.

It started out slowly; Leo withdrew a little bit only to gently push himself back inside. Mikey moaned his head rolling back to once against rest on Leo’s shoulder. Leo leaned in capturing the young turtle’s lips as he moved again, pulling out a little further before pushing himself back inside. they quickly fell into a rhythm soon filling the air with the sound of their flesh slapping together which mixed with the chorus of churrs, moans, and growls that the two turtles were letting off. Leo’s grip on Mikey’s hips tightened as he pumped harder and harder. His eyes were closed; with his face buried against Mikey’s neck, inhaling nothing but Mikey’s smell. He was in heaven. Mikey’s body was gripping him so tightly that he felt like he could burst at any moment; at the same time every sound Mikey let out egged him on, making him pound into the young turtle harder and harder just to make Mikey make more noise. Every nerve in his body was screaming in pleasure desperate for his release, making him pound into Mikey harder. He leaned in capturing Mikey’s lips again, kissing the young turtle roughly, their tongue dancing together before being broken as Mikey’s head snapped back as a loud gasp erupted from his mouth.

“oh god…..oh god…….OH GO-AAAAAAAH!”

Mikey’s back arched against Leo’s chest, as a string of moans and whimpers escaped his mouth. He could feel it; the white hot knot in his chest that had been tightening the entire time Leo had been inside him, was about to burst.

“f…f…fuck! LEO!”

Mikey’s entire body spasmed as he felt Leo shift, reaching around to grip his throbbing member and gently pump it. The effect was instant Mikey’s whole body jerked, his back arching down forcing him to bury his forehead against the wall as he felt the knot in his stomach explode. He let out the loudest moan of the night as he felt his second orgasm slam into his body making his arms and legs quiver. His mind was incapable of thinking as Leo’s hand moved, pumping his organ turning the already amazing climax into something that was almost earth shattering. His cock throbbed and pulsed as wave after wave of pleasure washed over him. he could his seed coating Leo’s fingers as the older turtle pounded into him a few more times before grunting.

“Mikey……I’m…….gunna…..”

but Mikey moved, bending his legs upwards making sure Leo stayed inside him. a second later a new feeling mixed with the feelings of his already overwhelming orgasm; the feeling of Leo’s cock pulse for a second before a gently warmth began to spread through him. Mikey groaned his voice quivering as he felt Leo’s arms wrap around his shoulder, holding him in close as Leo released load after load into Mikey’s body. Behind him Leo moaned, burying his face against Mikey’s neck; panting as his the pleasure he’d denied himself for months rippled through his body. It was truly mind numbing; every nerve in his body was in fire, every muscle ached and burned, every inch of skin itched as he climaxed inside Mikey making the young turtle moan and whimper as their two bodies pressed against each other, riding out their orgasms until every ounce of pleasure had left their bodies. Mikey whimpered as he suddenly felt very drained, his muscles going limp. He groaned as he felt Leo slowly withdraw from his body before pulling him back. Mikey groaned as Leo moved, gently laying him down on the mattress, before cuddling up next to him.

“Are……you ok?”

Mikey nodded. It took all of his strength to roll over so he was looking at Leo, who was looking at him a little nervous.

“That was……..” Mikey smiled, as he finished Leo’s sentence, “incredible.”

Leo nodded slowly, a faint blush spreading across his face. After a moment he spoke, his hands moving, winding his fingers through Mikey’s.

“I love you Mikey.”

Mikey smiled, leaning in a little closer.

“I love you too Leo.”

Leo watched as Mikey’s eyes fluttered, as the young turtle struggled to stay awake.

“It’s ok Mikey. Go ahead and sleep.”

Mikey smiled his eyes drifting closed.

“Thank you, Leo. Thank you so much.”

Leo squeezed Mikey’s hand.

“I love you Mikey.”

Mikey's response was to gently squeeze his hand as the young turtle finally gave into sleep. Shifting a little closer, Leo kissed Mikey's forehead before closing his own eyes, allowing sleep to take him.

 

 

MEANWHILE

COACH SHREDDER’S POV

 

 

Coach shredder sighed as he leaned back in his chair. In front of him papers and files on his players were fanned out. He’d been at this for hours. He’d combed through every player’s files searching for it; the source of Raphael’s mysterious aggression. On his desk his player’s darkest secrets and most intimate details were written for him to peruse like a library. Groaning again shredder closed his eyes. What was going on? In the past 3 weeks Raphael had gone from being a star player to a liability that the team could not afford to have. It wasn't like this had never happened before; they were college students after all. Drama was bound to crop up and put them in a bad mood. But all it normally took was a tough practice or a good smack down, with he no problem giving them, to straighten them out again. He suspected he’d already given Raphael a minor concussion, and he’d made the angry turtle run over 50 laps around the track in the last week alone; yet the turtle’s bad attitude remained. Worst of all, his attitude was starting to effect the team. Some of his players had begun snapping at each other; a few of them had gotten into fights that he’d had to break up. Sighing again shredder spoke.

“Karai……”

a moment later the door to his office opened and his daughter poked her head in. “yes father?” shredder sighed again.

“You know who Raphael is right?”

Karai thought for a moment.

“The turtle with the big muscles and the attitude problem?”

shredder chuckled but nodded.

“Yes, him. I want you to get close to him. Find out what is causing him to have such a bad attitude; and if you can end it.”

Karai grinned.

“He probably just needs a good fuck.”

Shredder remained silent, glaring at his daughter who rolled her eyes.

“Fine….I won’t sleep with him.”

shredder nodded.

“Good.”

As she closed the door to her father’s office Karai rolled her eyes and grinned.  
“…if I don't want to.”


End file.
